Godric's Mate
by Ericsbee
Summary: Godric finally meets someone but Eric is struggling. Will he be able to accept Godric's choice? Come along with Eric, Sookie, Pam, Alcide, and Godric as they launch into their new adventure. Warning for spoilers for all seasons although I'm working on my own timeline so doesn't follow canon at all. Note: All characters belong to Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris
1. Prologue

Prolog

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pam shouted at me as she slammed my office door behind her. "You've been moody and annoying all night! Even the vermin can feel it".

I sighed as I studied my progeny in her red leather corset in spiked heels. She looked like a ridiculous vampire parody but it drew in the humans and was what they expected to see when they entered Fangtasia.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at my shoes or are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong?" Pam yelled as she shifted her weight to allow her foot to tap impatiently.

Eric sighed as he leaned back into his worn leather chair. He closed his eyes momentarily and instantly decided that he needed to confide in someone.

"Sit" he said simply as he re opened his eyes and glared at Pam when she didn't comply immediately.

Pam was silent as she sank gracefully into the small hard chair and waited for him to speak.

"Godric has requested our presence this coming weekend" I said slowly.

Pam cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. "So" she drawled out waiting for me to continue.

I was silent not knowing how to tell her the next part so she jumped in with her own questions.

"Why don't you want to see your maker? You are always bitching that you don't get to see him enough".

I took an unnecessary deep breath and leaned across my desk. "He says he has someone he wants to introduce to us".

"What do you mean someone? An associate, a pet, what?" Pam questioned with impatience.

"The term he used was mate" I answered quietly.

"His mate!" Pam screeched as she stood abruptly. "Godric has a mate?!"

"Apparently so" I said as I licked my lower lip and bit it nervously.

"Who is it?" Pam asked excitedly.

"He wouldn't tell me anything. Just that he wanted us to come and that it was important to him".

"Why are you looking like that?" Pam asked as she sat back down but this time on the edge of my desk.

I did not respond. How did I express my feelings to Pam? I would come off as a selfish child if I told her the truth.

"I am worried for him" I started. "He has never given his heart to another".

"You do not want him hurt?" Pam inquired.

"Certainly not" I answered hoping to squelch any more questions.

"When are we leaving?" Pam asked and I could see the excitement of a trip in her eyes.

"We leave Friday at sundown. See to the flight arrangements" I commanded and prayed that she would take her leave.

"I will need to shop for new clothes" my predictable child announced.

"Take the black card" I said as I handed over my credit card wanting her to leave so I could go back to my personal fretting.

"Are we going alone or is Sookie and her day guard joining us?" Pam inquired as she paused at the door.

That was the first good idea I had heard since receiving Godric's call. "We will all be going" I announced confident that I could convince my lover to join us.

Pam did not respond and just disappeared out the door to commence her decimation of my bank balance.

I did not hesitate in whipping out my cell phone and dialing Sookie's cell.

"Hi Eric" she said breathlessly and I could hear the noise of the shifter's bar in the background.

"Tell the shifter that you will need the weekend off to come to Dallas with Pam and I".

"I can't take the weekend off without notice Eric. It's already Wednesday night".

"I will send the shifter a replacement waitress from Fangtasia" I said quickly.

Sookie sighed and I could feel her contemplating my words.

"It is important to me that you join us" I added softly.

I was met with more silence and I was patient as I waited for her response.

"OK Eric. I will tell Sam but please make sure you have someone here by 4 pm Friday".

"Thank you lover" I purred before disconnecting the call.

My next call was to the wolf who answered on the second ring. "You will accompany us to Dallas this weekend. Be prepared to leave an hour before sunset. A limo will pick you up at Sookie's".

"How many days should I pack for" Alcide grumbled in response.

"Three days" I barked and hit end on my smart phone.

I leaned back once again in my chair and closed my eyes. Who could possibly be worthy of capturing Godric's heart? How could he have let another vampire that close to him without me knowing?

I pushed the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to dwell on my feelings. Sookie had brought out a much more tender side of me but I was still uncomfortable feeling anything. I was good at killing, fucking and feeding. The last I checked, so was Godric.

A/N Please let me know what you think. Should I continue on with this premise? Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pam and I stood side by side by the Air Annubis jet that we had chartered as we waited for Sookie and the wolf. I could feel her approaching through our bond but I was impatient that they had not made it here sooner.

"Finally" Pam muttered as the distance hum of an engine could be heard approaching.

I was instantly opening the door of the black stretch limo the moment it came to a stop and helping my lover out.

"What took you so long?" I murmured into her ear as I hugged her tightly. Oh gods she smelled of dog. I should have sent a separate car for Sookie. I stopped my unnecessary breathing and stepped back. Damn that there wasn't a shower available on the small jet.

"Sorry Eric. I had to work the day shift and it was really busy so I stayed until the very last moment".

I suppressed the growl that was threatening to erupt knowing that it would not serve my purposes to start the trip off with a fight.

"Well, you are here now so let's get going".

I grabbed her hand and motioned to the wolf to get their bags. I heard his low growl at being treated like a bell boy but ignored him and pushed Sookie gently in front of me up the narrow stairs.

Sookie paused once inside the cabin and I pulled her over to a set of large, beige leather seats. The plane could accommodate 12 so there was ample room to spread out since it would only be the four of us. I motioned for Pam to move further back so I could have some privacy with Sookie and the wolf thankfully settled in as far from us as possible.

I had explained the reason for our visit to Sookie who had taken the same approach as Pam in terms of being excited to meet the vampire who Godric had claimed. Sookie also could not understand my hesitance.

My feelings of apprehension had just grown over the last few days. I was the only vampire Godric had ever made. He was also a loaner and the thought of him being with another just seemed entirely alien.

I tried to conjure up an image of his mate. Would the vampire be male or female? Godric had explored both aspects of his sexuality and there was no doubt that he was closest to me. I expected the vampire's appearance to be youthful like Godric. It would be too difficult to blend in modern society otherwise and Godric was nothing if not practical. Would the vampire be blond like me or brunette like Godric? Would the vampire be older or younger? This was the question that gave me most pause. If Godric had chosen someone closer to his own age than his mate would be stronger than me.

"What are you thinking about?" Sookie said as I was drawn out of my musing.

She reached for my hand and I took it gratefully. "Just wondering what to expect" I answered honestly.

"I'm really curious too!" Sookie replied with much excitement.

"Me too!" Pam yelled unnecessarily loudly from behind her fashion magazine.

I rolled my eyes playfully and was rewarded with a punch in the arm. I couldn't help to smirk at my little fairy.

It would be nice to have someone bringing more joy into Godric's life. A bit of new adventure was a good thing.

The captain's voice came across the P.A. system informing us that we were cleared for take off. Sookie squeezed my hand more tightly and I could feel her nervousness. She was still unaccustomed to flying having only done so with me a handful of times. I sent her reassurance through the bond and caressed the back of her hand with my thumb. She would be fine once we were at cruising altitude but take offs and landings always rattled her nerves.

"Thanks Eric" she whispered feeling the calm wash over her.

"It will be a short flight" I assured her as the plane lifted off into the air. "Remember that you are absolutely safe with me".

"I know" she answered as she leaned across the wide seats and repositioned herself so that her head was resting against my arm.

She closed her eyes and I could feel her fatigue. "Rest lover. You will need your strength for later" I purred in her ear.

She smiled but did not open her eyes. I listened to her breathing and heartbeat until it slowed and I knew that she was asleep before I feel into downtime.

It was the pilot's announcement that brought me back to the present. We would be landing in ten minutes and then within thirty minutes we would be at Godric's home.

Godric had built a new residence after the Fellowship bombing. It was in a more rural setting and much more secure. He no longer lived in a nest with Isabel and Stan but he was unofficially acting as Isabel's consultant after her sudden appointment as Sheriff. I had initially been appalled that Godric had not fought with the Authority's edict but it became apparent quickly that Godric was sick of the politics and wanted the break.

After Sookie had talked him down off the hotel roof he retreated to India for a spiritual cleansing. Godric had been careful about checking in regularly knowing that I was worried sick for him but he had been back for a few years now and seemed stable and happy.

I wondered if he had met this mate while in India but then why the delay in introductions? I had seen Godric every six months since his return to the States and there had been no mention of anyone special the last time they had visited.

I had raked my mind of all the vampires I had come across during the last visit but came up empty. None would be suitable mates for my maker.

"Are we staying at Godric's or going to the hotel?" Sookie asked as she tried to smooth her long blond hair.

"Godric insisted that we remain with him".

"That's nice. I really like the house" Sookie answered having already stayed at Godric's once before.

"Please tell me you booked a room for me at the hotel" Alcide yelled from the back of the cabin.

"Certainly. Your presence will only be required if Sookie chooses to leave the house during the day. She will text you if you are needed" I replied gruffly.

"Why can't you two play nice?" Sookie muttered under her breath.

"What fun would that be?" I whispered in her ear.

"We will drop you at the hotel first" I instructed Alcide just as the wheels touched down.

I glanced out the small window and was pleased to see a bullet proof hummer that Pam had rented. Godric had offered to send one of his cars but I wanted the wolf to have adequate daytime transportation for Sookie. The plan was for Godric's car to meet us at the hotel Carmilla.

The airline staff transferred the bags to the trunk of the car.

"Holy shit Pam!" Sookie exclaimed when she saw the trunks being unloaded. "How many days did you pack for?"

Pam just smiled and didn't bother responding to what she obviously thought was a rhetorical question.

There was barely any room for the rest of the bags so they piled them on part of the back seat.

"I'm sitting shot gun with Eric" Pam stated as she made to reach for the door handle.

I grabbed her wrist with vampire speed. "You will sit in the back with the wolf" I ordered as I shoved her away and reached for Sookie. There wasn't a chance that I was going to put her in the back seat squished against the wolf for a minute, let alone the 10 that it would take to get to the hotel.

Pam grumbled something about me being unreasonable but I ignored her as we got everyone situated and I sped off into the night.

Everyone was mercifully quiet as we made our way to the hotel. I was very anxious to see Godric and hated having to detour to the hotel. I should have had the wolf drop us at Godric's rather than vice versa but it was too late now as Godric's driver would be meeting us.

I pushed the gas pedal further to the ground but felt a spike in Sookie's fear. She still hated when I sped but I was not going to slow down tonight. We pulled into the round about in front of the hotel in record time.

"Wait for Sookie's call" I instructed the wolf as he exited the vehicle as Pam tossed his bag to him like she was handling rubbish.

I handed the keys to the valet and gave the young man Alcide's name.

"Do you require assistance with your luggage?" the valet inquired.

"We will be transferring the majority to another vehicle" I informed him as I looked around for Godric's car.

"Are you Mr. Northman?" the valet asked.

I nodded and the valet motioned for the driver of a large SUV to come over. The driver was human and I quickly glanced to Sookie to have her read him.

"It's OK. Godric really did sent him" she whispered quietly.

The luggage was quickly transferred over to the black SUV by the hotel staff and I had Pam sit with the driver so I could have the backseat for myself and Sookie.

"I need a fucking shower" Pam grumbled before she climbed into the plush vehicle.

"That you do. You reek of dog".

I was double slapped that time by both Sookie and Pam. Unfortunately my child's held much more of a sting. Frankly though I was grateful for the momentarily levity as I could feel my nervousness rising.

Sookie leaned closer to me and put her head on my shoulder as we pulled slowly out of the hotel. I reached for Sookie's hand and leaned my head gently onto hers as I watched the lights of the city begin to fade as we drove into the less populated area.

By my calculations we had about twenty minutes before we reached Godric's home at the rate the driver was travelling. If I had been behind the wheel we would not be following the ridiculously slow human speed limits. I briefly contemplated having the driver pull over and taking to the air with Sookie but I knew she would hate that.

"We'll be there soon" she whispered as if she had read my thoughts.

I gave her a small smile and resumed gazing out the window.

"Which room do you think Godric will have us use?" Sookie asked clearly wanting to distract me.

"I suspect it will be the same one we were in the last time".

"Oh good!" Sookie exclaimed a bit too loudly for the small vehicle. "I loved that room. It was so serene and tranquil."

I agreed with my lover's assessment. Godric's new home had a very zen like quality about it. Very minimal furnishing, calming color pallets, but still warm and inviting. Godric had spent a small fortune on security and the materials he used were state of the art in vampire protection. The bedroom Sookie was remembering was a massive suite done in creams and soft blues with a very large private bath with an immense shower and soaking tub that were integrated with each other. I couldn't help but smile thinking of her face when she first walked into the bathroom. The entire back of the room was walled off behind seamless, fully transparent glass. Sookie had walked straight to the door and had opened it slack jawed as she gazed at the multi-jetted shower done in glass mosaic tiles and then the huge sunken tub beyond that. We had shared many happy memories in that shower and tub.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

I knew she had felt my lust so I just waggled my eyebrow at her.

"You have a one track mind buddy" she joked as she poked me with her dainty finger.

"That is certainly true when you are around lover" I purred.

"Will you two knock it off" Pam barked from the front seat. "You two are nauseating".

I laughed out loud when Sookie stuck her tongue out at the back of Pam's head and took the opportunity to kiss her passionately. No one could blame me for not wanting to take advantage of that soft warm tongue. Not to mention that this was a very enjoyable way to pass the time rather than fretting.

"Disgusting" I heard Pam mutter under her breath but it did not deter me from devouring my love.

I only disengaged from Sookie when I felt the vehicle begin to slow. "There will be more time for this later lover" I whispered as I caught her cute little pout at the loss of contact.

Sookie nodded and fished into her purse for her lipstick. I watched as she put a soft pink gloss on her lower lip and then pursed her mouth to spread the color. She truly was a vision.

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and we both turned our attention to my maker's home as we pulled up to the guard house. The driver entered a code and placed his thumb on the electronic reader and the large gates slowly opened. We drove slowly down the long, winding, paver driveway until the large single story house came into view. The exterior was clad in Texas flagstone and they pulled through a large arched doorway into the interior courtyard.

The main door opened before the car had come to halt and Godric appeared smiling broadly.

I took an unnecessary breath and attempted to settle my nerves. It was show time.

A/N Thanks so much for all of you who took the time to put this story on alert! I greatly welcome your feedback!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gave my maker a bow of my head across the courtyard and turned back to offer my hand to help Sookie out of the car. I felt comforted with her by my side and together, hand in hand, we approached Godric. Gone were the days where I needed to fall to my knees in his presence. His smile broadened as we approach and I dropped Sookie's hand to embrace him. I instantly felt comforted and reassured being in his presence and I was reluctant to step away. We hugged for a moment longer and then broke away from each other. Godric turned to embrace Sookie and welcome her back and then did the same with Pam.

I glanced quickly around the courtyard to try to catch site of Godric's mate but didn't see anyone. The driver was busy unloading our bags and was already moving them into the house in the direction of the guest suites.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice" Godric said as he ushered us through the massive glass doors into his home.

"Thanks for having us Godric" my little southern belle answered.

"I assume Eric has told you why I wished for you to visit?" Godric asked.

Sookie and Pam nodded in unison and Godric broke out in another grin.

I had to admit that he looked extremely happy. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face and he looked relaxed too. He had swapped his trade mark white linens for a pair of light washed jeans that hung low on his hips and a v-neck black t-shirt that hugged his biceps. I couldn't help but smile too as his contentment washed over me through our bond in waves.

"Madelyn will be back soon" Godric said as he motioned for us to be seated.

That solved one question I thought to myself. The mate was female. I couldn't stop from trying to picture her in my mind but Godric pulled me from my thoughts by offering beverages.

I shook my head slightly as I had no need for bottle blood since I had the ambrosia that was Sookie on tap but Pam took him up on his offer and he returned quickly with a bottle of Royalty Blend along with a bottle of sparkling water for Sookie.

"Let me know if you would like something else after you have re-hydrated" Godric said to Sookie as he held up an uncapped bottle and poured the bubbling liquid into a glass with ice. He handed the glass to Sookie and placed the bottle with the remainder of the contents on the coffee table.

"Thanks Godric" Sookie replied as she took a long drink of the cold liquid.

"Are you hungry?" Godric asked.

"Um, well" Sookie stammered.

"What would like my dear?"

"Whatever you have is fine" Sookie said knowing full well she was in the home of a vampire. "I really didn't expect you to feed me" she added.

"Come" Godric motioned as he rose and held out his hand for her.

I watched them cross the large open living space into the adjacent kitchen. There was a huge stainless steel double refrigerator that I could see from my seat on the couch. I was shocked when Godric opened the door to reveal that it was fully stocked with human food. How thoughtful of my maker to consider Sookie's needs so carefully.

"Wow Godric. You really are prepared" Sookie said with surprise.

"Please help yourself to anything you would like throughout your visit. You will find the kitchen is fully equipped for human needs".

Godric did not wait for Sookie to respond but pulled a simple white plate from a cupboard along with a set of silverware and a linen napkin. He placed them on the large island behind them and returned to the living room to allow Sookie time to decide.

"Thank you father" I said as he sat back down.

"It is my pleasure Eric".

Another smile graced my maker's face and I raised an eyebrow at him as I cocked my head.

He burst out laughing first and then finally responded. "I am happier than I can even put into words that you will be meeting my mate shortly".

"Just what I need, another love sick vampire" Pam muttered as she cast a glance in my direction.

That just made Godric laugh louder.

"What did I miss?" Sookie asked as she returned with her plate of what looked to be cheese, crackers and some kind of cured meat.

"I am just excited for you to meet my Madelyn" Godric said with boyish embarrassment.

"I can't wait to meet her either! You look so incredibly happy Godric" Sookie said.

"That I am" Godric replied with great joy.

"What is she like?" Sookie asked between nibbles of her cheese.

"I would rather you just wait and see for yourselves" Godric answered as he took a slow drink from his own glass of Royalty. "While we wait, tell me of the news of Bon Temp and Shreveport".

I phased out some as Pam and Sookie brought Godric up to speed to what was happening in my area. While I was sitting back and just watching my little family interact I heard the distant hum of an engine approaching. I followed the sound as it stopped at the outer gates and then approach up the drive. I could feel another vampire and a human in the vehicle. I squelched my smile but I was overjoyed with the hope that Godric was back to feeding from live donors. Perhaps his mate had helped him with the transition back to human blood. Bottled blood just did not cut it in sustaining us long term.

I could see Pam start to fidget in her seat as she stole glances out into the courtyard. She clearly was as anxious to meet the vampire that managed to attract Godric's attention.

Godric stopped speaking as he smiled at Pam and then turned to look at me.

"Anxious are we?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey, that's where you get that look from" Sookie commented as it was the first time she saw my trade mark smirk on my maker's face.

Godric laughed aloud yet again and it warmed my undead heart to see him so carefree. Such a contrast from how despondent he was when he almost met the sun. His happiness was forcing some of my insecurities to the background. How bad could this Madelyn be if she brought this out in my father.

Godric rose when he heard the car doors slam shut and we all followed his lead. Sookie shifted closer to stand at my side and I nervously grabbed for her hand. Her presence calmed me and I took an unnecessary breath.

The doors open and I was instantly confused. I recognized the tall, broad shoulder, dark haired vampire that now went by the name of Sean. He had been one of Godric's trusted allies for centuries and the three of us had many adventures together. Sean crossed the room after nodding to my maker and came straight to me. I greeted him with a customary grasp of our forearms and a slap on the back.

"It's great to see you Eric" he said not bothering to disguise his Irish brogue.

"You too Sean" I responded quickly as I glanced over his shoulder at the short human standing next to Godric.

I was happy to see a willing donor for my maker but was confused as I assumed his mate would be joining us.

"Eric" Godric called and I met his gaze instantly. "I am very pleased to introduce you to my mate, Madelyn" as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the human.

I was unable to close my jaw that had involuntarily dropped open. My maker's mate was human! I stared at the short red head at his side. She was attractive by human standards but there wasn't a trace of any otherness about her. How could Godric have fallen for a mere human?

"It's so very nice to meet you" the human said in my direction and I finally managed to close my mouth and nod.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse" my lovely fairy said as she moved away from me to thrust her hand out to Madelyn. "Pleased to meet you" she added as the two women shook hands.

"And this is Pam, Eric's progeny" Godric said and I noticed that Pam looked as shocked as I felt.

Pam also nodded mutely. I was relieved that she had enough sense to stay silent rather than speak what was undoubtedly on her mind.

"Please sit back down" the human said as she motioned to the seats we had just vacated "I don't want to interrupt your reunion".

I stood still shocked at the thought of Godric mated with a human when I felt a tug on my hand as Sookie attempted to get me to sit. She actually kicked me and fixed her crazy Sookie smile on her face as she silently implored me to get my shit together.

"So how did you meet?" Pam asked saving me from further embarrassment.

I vaguely listened as Godric explained that Madelyn worked as a strategic planner for his holding company. Instead of focusing on the details of their meeting I study the human. She had long, dark red hair that fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back. She had green eyes that were framed with dark lashes. A small pouty mouth and fairly defined cheek bones. There were some freckles dotting her straight nose. Again, an attractive woman but I had certainly seen better faces. She looked to be mid to late 20s and stood a few inches shorter than Godric.

I turned my attention to her body as Godric rambled on about their instant attraction. She was a bit heavier than what was the current norm and her figure reminded me of Sookie's. She was dressed in dark washed jeans, pointed boots and a black button down dress shirt that was cut close to her body making her look even curvier. I could see the appeal for Godric based on her physical appearance but I clearly had to be missing something else. A human mate? For Godric?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I still was reeling from the revelation. I just assumed that Godric would be with a vampire. What in the world could a two thousand year old vampire find interesting enough in a young human to call her his mate? A feed and fuck? Absolutely. A mate? No way!

They were smiling and holding hands and looking very much like the human couples that came into Fangtasia. They were even finishing each other's sentences. And Pam thought Sookie and I were disgusting.

Godric was rambling about her intellect and I caught the name of some New England Ivy League school. I was hearing snippets only and was still unable to focus fully. She was originally from New York or was it Chicago? She came to Texas because her brother lived here. Didn't catch or care what he did or where he was but I think they talked about that too.

Sookie was asking some mundane questions like did she like Texas and if she worked here.

I worked hard at schooling my features and looking interested but I could tell from Godric's hardening expression that I was failing.

I think Madelyn said something about continuing to manage Godric's investments and I had to actively stifle a growl. That money grubbing whore! She had access to Godric's fortune!

"Eric!" Godric yelled as he brought his fist down on the square coffee table in front of him smashing it into pieces. "My. Office. Now."

"Excuse us" he said through clenched teeth as he waited for me to rise and follow him.

"It's OK Godric" Madelyn said quickly as she looked up at him from her seat on the couch. "I'm sure it's just that it's a big shock".

"It most certainly is not OK" Godric replied. He took a breath and kissed the top of her head before speeding off into his office expecting me to follow. I complied but much slower than I needed to.

"Let me help you clean this up" I heard Sookie say as I could hear the sound of wood being piled together.

I closed the door behind me after I entered the office and stood awkwardly waiting for my maker to speak. He paced in front of his large desk and was clearly trying to reign in his anger before addressing me.

I could feel my own anger leaving me rapidly as I began to regret my behavior. I looked down at the floor and waited for Godric to speak.

"What the hell has gotten into you Eric?" Godric asked softly. I wasn't fooled by the lack of yelling. He was still seething.

"I did not consider that your mate would be human" I answered honestly.

"You yourself are with a human!" Godric countered not quite achieving the same quiet volume.

"Sookie is part Fae. She is NOT human".

"So what? Does that make her better than Madelyn? More worthy of a vampire's affections?"

"Yes" I said simply before I could censure myself.

I braced myself for the tirade I was sure my honesty would unleash but instead I was met with stony silence.

I raised my eyes slowly to see Godric leaning against his desk with his arms crossed just staring at me.

"Apparently I have completely failed as your maker" he said quietly.

I recoiled as if I he had physically struck me. "What do you mean?"

"Vampires are merely another species of beings. We are no better or worse than humans and in many ways we are actually worse. The fact that you have not learned that lesson in all your years is clearly a failure on my part".

I sighed deeply as I gazed at my maker who looked very distraught. The reality is that I believed vampires to be superior to humans. We were faster, smarter, stronger and virtually indestructible but I knew those were not the traits my maker was focusing on. Ever since his time in India he was all about our souls. He was now convinced that vampires did have souls and that we weren't damned. Our souls are what he believed we should be focused on so I knew that his statement was based on the more spiritual nature of humans.

"What do you want of me" I finally said as I began to feel more defiant.

"I want you to keep an open mind as you get to know Madelyn. I want you to remember that I am your maker and you will treat me and mine with respect". Godric glared at me as he stressed the last word.

I bowed my head immediately and muttered my apology. Respect between maker and child was important and I did respect Godric. I had been lax with Pam and it had been one of my greatest mistakes as a maker.

"You will apologize to Madelyn as well" Godric ordered.

I nodded knowing that was coming and waited to be dismissed.

Godric walked around me and opened the door to the office and motioned for me to exit first. I returned back to the great room where the coffee table fragments had already been removed and Sean was entertaining the women with tales of an imaginary battle which suspiciously sounded like a scene from the Lord of the Rings.

I paused in the gap between where Madelyn and Pam were sitting on matching club chairs and stood waiting for Sean to draw his yarn to a close. He paused and looked up at me and cocked his head. Amusement clearly dancing in his eyes.

"My apologies for my behavior Madelyn" I said simply as I bowed slightly in her directly.

"Don't be ridiculous" she answered as she shooed me to sit back down. "There is nothing to apologize for. I'm sure we just caught you off guard".

"He most certainly did need to apologize" Godric stated as he retook his seat next to his mate.

"Come on Godric. He's not a ten year old boy that needs to be scolded. He has a right to be skeptical and worried. It's obvious that he cares about you".

I stared at the red head who was defending me to my maker. I cringed that she was challenging him openly even if it was on my own behalf and waited for the backlash. I looked down at my lap and waited but there was just silence. I glanced back up at Godric who appeared to be processing her words.

"We will discuss this later but for now it will be forgotten" Godric said gently as he gazed at me. She squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile.

I knitted my brow in disbelief. Godric had allowed a human to over rule him in his own home in front of other vampires including his child and grandchild. I stifled my instincts to defend my maker and just allowed myself to sink slowly back into the deep sofa and lean into Sookie. I felt like I was in the fucking twilight zone.

"You know, I'm really tired" Sookie said with a yawn. "If you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself and get some rest" she said in Godric and Madelyn's direction.

"Of course my dear. Do you remember the way to your room?" Godric asked as he rose.

"Eric can show me the way" Sookie said quickly as she threw me a hard look.

"Of course" I said sweetly as I rose instantly. Even facing Sookie's ire was better than continuing to sit in this hell.

"You will return" Godric said as we excused ourselves.

"Certainly" I replied quickly with a reverent nod but I inwardly cursed at having to return to this sham.

I led Sookie down the hallway that led to our guest suite knowing full well she remembered the way. I paused at our door and opened it for her to allow her to enter first. I noticed our luggage was placed on the floor near the walk in closet but I ignored it and took a seat near the bay window and waited for the tirade that I was expecting.

As soon as the door was shut Sookie took a deep breath and turned to face me with her hands on her hips. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she hissed. "Madelyn seems perfectly lovely and she is totally committed to Godric".

I raised my eyebrow and stood immediately.

"What did you hear from her?" I kicked myself for not dragging Sookie in here immediately to ask her what she gathered from Madelyn's mind.

"She loves him you idiot! She's head over heels, 100% in love with your maker. All I'm getting from her are deep feelings of love and caring!"

"I am glad to hear it" I replied simply.

Sookie cocked her head and looked at me quizzically. "That's it?" You're glad to hear it? If you don't care if she is sincere or not, then what the hell is your problem?

"She is human".

"What!? I'm human too!"

"You are part Fae and very clearly NOT human".

"So you're being a bigot."

I huffed at her before responding. "I never pictured Godric with a human".

"So that gives you the right to act like a jerk?"

"It gives me the right to look out for my maker" I said coolly.

She rolled her eyes at me. Just great, now two women in my life were rolling their eyes.

"You better get back out there and behave mister" she said as she poked me in the chest.

"You really are not going to rejoin us?" I expected that her declaration was just a ruse to get me alone.

"No, I really am exhausted and I want to get some sleep. It's already close to 3 am Eric and I worked before we left".

I said nothing but kissed the top of her head. "There is nothing else that you heard that I should know about?"

"She's one of those people where I get strong feelings from instead of specific thoughts".

"What do you mean?" I said with alarm.

"Some people are just like that Eric. It's no biggie".

"What percentage of people do you come across that with?"

"Less than 5% I guess. I've never really analyzed it".

I filed that information away to dwell on later. Perhaps there was more to Madelyn than met the eye.

"Sleep well lover" I whispered as I bent down to capture her lips.

"Stop procrastinating" she said as she pushed me away but I heard the mirth in her voice.

I gave her a slight nod of my head and then disappeared back out to face my maker and his mate.

A/N Thank you so much for those of you who have read, favorites, followed and reviewed! Nothing better than seeing those messages in my inbox! Feedback is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent the two hours before dawn intently studying the human who somehow captured Godric's heart.

Sean had excused himself while I was in the bedroom with Sookie and had not returned so it was just the four of us.

I had to admit that Madelyn certainly held her own with the conversations. Everything from current fashion trends with Pam to archeology to surprising me with her linguistic skills when I commented in Norse to Godric. Thankfully I was merely commenting on Madelyn's wide berth of knowledge but it was shocking when she thanked me in my native tongue.

"You speak Norse?" I finally stuttered when I closed my mouth which seemingly had made an annoying habit of falling open in shock in my maker's home.

"Godric taught me along with a few others".

"What other languages do you speak?" Pam asked.

I paid full attention to her response so I would know what I needed to revert to if I needed to make a private comment to Godric.

"Most of the Romance and Germanic based languages at this point" she answered casually.

"That's quite impressive" I said sincerely.

"I just pick up languages easily and it's fun being able to have conversations with Godric that no one else understands".

She leaned closer to Godric as she ended her sentence and he put his arm around her once more.

I wondered if they had fully bonded yet but did not want to ask the question here. I would find time with Godric alone tomorrow.

"What other hidden skill do you have?" Pam inquired with a sly grin.

Madelyn smirked and rolled her eyes at Pam.

Great, now there were three of them of those damn eye rolls.

"Actually, Madelyn is quite skilled with weaponry" Godric chimed in moving the conversation back to something more serious.

"Really?" I said, shocked once more as I took in the form of the petite redhead once more. She had some meat on her bones but she certainly did not look sturdy enough to wield anything particularly weighty.

"We have been training and so far she is a natural from everything from a broad sword to automatic rifles" Godric explained proudly.

"He is just being nice" Madelyn countered as a slight blush crossed her face.

"Do not be so modest" Godric admonished before turning to me. "She is quite remarkable. I often joke that she is part Britlingen".

I'm sure my eyebrow met my hairline at that comment. The Britlingens were known for their fierceness in battle and were the greatest fighters of all time. The fact that Godric was comparing this human to the best warriors in the universe forced me to stifle a laugh. He was obviously completely under this woman's spell. Perhaps she was a witch. I would have to have Sookie delve deeper into her thoughts tomorrow but I did have to reluctantly admit that I sensed no magic around her.

"You will join us tomorrow evening for Madelyn's training" Godric stated not leaving any room for disagreement.

"I look forward to it" I said quickly.

"Can I come too?" Pam asked with glee.

"Sure but I've never trained in front of an audience" Madelyn said nervously.

"You are a natural" Godric reassured her as he began rubbing her back.

"I better excuse myself. I have a few things I need to take care of before I go to sleep" Madelyn said as she rose fluidly from the love seat.

"At this hour?" Godric questioned.

"Desmond was supposed to email me the final contract for the new acquisition and I just want to make sure that we are good to go with the Japanese before I'm due to fax everything" she answered.

"I will join you shortly" Godric told her and then he pulled her back down on his lap and kissed her mouth before releasing her.

"I hope you both rest comfortably" she said to Pam and I. "See you tomorrow night".

We both nodded to her and the room fell silent as we listened to her footsteps fade down the hallway that led to the master bedroom.

"She's working in your bedroom?" Pam asked.

"No, we turned the room across from my office into her office" Godric answered.

"What, no sharing?" Pam teased.

"She said I was too distracting" Godric answered joyously.

Oh gods this was absolutely nauseating. I hoped that Sookie and I weren't that bad.

"May I be excused master?" I asked desperately wanting to go wake Sookie and relieve some of my tension in the most pleasurable way possible.

Godric's smile faded and he stared at me silently. "What are your impressions of Madelyn?" he asked.

I sighed and forced myself to relax back into my seat. "She seems very bright and very devoted to you" I answered carefully choosing my words.

"But?" he challenged.

"But what?" I asked.

"Madelyn is very bright. She is very devoted to me. She is also funny, and giving and spiritual and shrewd at business and an amazing woman in every way yet you still doubt me child".

My head snapped back up at his words. Was I doubting my maker? No, I was doubting her.

"Say what is on your mind Eric" Godric insisted.

I hesitated briefly. In actuality I was in deed doubting his judgment in choosing a human mate. That I could not voice.

"I do not want you to be hurt" I said instead.

"It is not your job to protect me from hurt" he countered. "It is part of our experience here on earth to be hurt and to grow from the experiences".

"So you think you are going to be hurt?" I said with alarm already thinking of ways to end the redhead.

"Unless she chooses to be turned I will be hurt greatly when her life ends but it is a hurt I am willing to face to spend as much time with her as possible".

My jaw was once again left to flap in the wind. Change her? Was he seriously considering making another vampire?

"You want to change her Godric?" Pam asked clearly not having lost her ability to speak coherently like I had.

"I do Pamela. I want her by my side for eternity".

"She doesn't want to be made vampire?"

"She has not yet decided. We have discussed it and she asked for time to consider it".

"What the hell is there to consider?" I said more forcefully than I intended. "Any sane person would be thrilled to be your eternal mate. Why has she not consented?"

My ire was building as I thought of this girl stringing my Godric along.

"Calm yourself now" Godric said sternly lowering his voice. He waited for me to regain my composure before continuing. "She is only 28 human years old. She has many considerations that she should review before making a decision like this. I was the one that insisted she not answer and take time to really consider what I was asking of her".

"What was her immediate response when you asked her Godric" Pam asked still forming more coherent thoughts than I found possible.

"She said 'yes'".

Lovely. I knew where this was going. I was going to have a fucking vampire sister. Yeah, I wanted Godric to be happy and didn't want this girl to cause him any pain but hell, I was his only child!

I could feel the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy boiling up inside of me. Fucking great. I was going to end up playing second fiddle to an infant. 28 years old. She was over 1000 years younger than I was.

"Eric" Godric called pulling me from the downward spiral of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped.

Godric clenched his jaw and took a breath. "You are excused".

I stared blankly at my maker. He was dismissing me. Fine, I didn't want to be there a moment longer anyway.

I rose quickly and muttered my farewell but Godric's arm reached out suddenly and grabbed my forearm.

"I suggest you spend time contemplating what I told you in my office earlier" he warned.

I nodded and shut my eyes as I stood waiting for him to release my arm. When he did, I shot down the hallway at vampire speed.

"Give him time Godric, he'll get used to the idea" I heard Pam say just before I shut the sound proof door behind me and sagged against it.

"What's wrong Eric?" Sookie whispered in the pitch dark room.

I sighed and move straight to the bed shedding my clothing on the floor before climbing in to the warm, soft bed.

"Godric wants to turn Madelyn" I answered back softly as I turned on my side to face Sookie.

"What does she want?"

"She already said 'yes' but Godric insisted that she take more time to consider it".

"Wow" Sookie said and then fell silent.

"What are you thinking about lover?"

"So you'd have a vampire sister?"

I snorted in response.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked me.

"I think I don't want to share Godric" I answered before I could filter my thoughts.

I felt Sookies arms circle around me as she molded herself more firmly against my body. She stroked my hair and then whispered "that's not how it works Eric".

"What do you mean?" I answered perplexed.

"When a human family has a second child they don't love the first child less. More room is just made in their hearts" she said. "There is always enough love Eric. Always. You won't have to share Godric's love. There will just be more of it for him to give".

With that my sweet fairy pushed me gently so I rolled onto my back and suddenly she was straddled me. She leaned down to kiss me gently on the nose and then moved down to my mouth.

I stirred instantly and before I could even meet her tongue with mine, I felt her lower her body onto my mine and found myself encased in her wet silkiness. I flexed my hips to meet her strokes and all thoughts of Godric or my soon to be vampire sister evaporated instantly. Pleasuring my Sookie became the priority. We remained joined as one until the sun claimed me for the day.

A/N Once again many thanks for those who reviewed and alerted this story! Something screwy happened with my chapters...thanks to Wuji-Bu for letting me know there was a problem. I took down chapters and hopefully reloaded them properly! And of course there's the new chapter.. Thanks again! I also want to let you know that I probably won't be posting a new chapter until Monday. Hubby is having a medical procedure...


	6. AN

Sorry for the A/N but I'm having huge issues with the Doc Manager today... I pulled all the chapters down and reloaded them (hopefully this time properly and in the right order). I'm noticing though that at least when I'm getting alerts in my inbox that a new chapter is posted that it wasn't taking me to the correct chapter. I hope that by pulling the chapters down and re-loading them that I've solved the problem. If not, my deepest apologies and I'll keep working on it!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The remainder of the weekend was spent in my continued forced acquaintance of Madelyn. Godric insisted that I accompany them every moment of the next evening. I had ordered Alcide to stay at the hotel and Sookie remained at my side.

I never thought that I would miss sitting on the throne at Fangtasia.

I watched Madelyn spar with Sean as Godric gave her pointers. I had to reluctantly admit that she was quite skilled with a variety of blades but she still lacked a vampire's strength and speed. Of course that would change once she was turned.

That thought continued to torment me. Despite Sookie's reassurances I knew what was involved in caring for a newborn vampire. Godric's attention would be fully focused on his role as maker. It wasn't like I spent a ton of time with Godric but he had always been there for me if I needed him. With his attention diverted there is no way he would be as accessible as before. Sookie just didn't know what she was talking about it when it came to vampires.

I leaned heavily on the mirrored wall in the large training room in the basement of Godric's home as I watched Madelyn continue to wield the large broad sword that had obviously been weighted and manufactured for her. Her endurance was quite good as she did not yet appear to be tiring.

"Do you think you could teach me to do that?" Sookie whispered from my side.

"It would be an unnecessary waste of time as you have a built in weapon" I reminded her quietly.

"Yeah, but it looks like fun and you know some time I can't summon my Fairy power".

"It is not as easy as it looks but if you are interested I would be happy to train you".

Sookie smiled up at me and her eyes sparkled with joy. I wanted nothing more than to whisk her back up to our room and spend the rest of the evening making her scream my name.

"Eric" Godric called breaking me out of my little fantasy.

I tore my eyes away from Sookie and looked across the room at my maker whose eyes were beaming with pride. I had to stifle the urge to sneer and got my emotions controlled quickly. I was getting better since the shock of last night.

"Don't you agree that Madelyn is quite skilled?" he asked me like a proud father showing off his child's accomplishment.

"Certainly, especially for a human" I responded.

Apparently that wasn't the response Godric was hoping for as a look of frustration flashed across his features.

"She will certainly make a formidable vampire" Pam answered quickly trying to placate her grand sire.

It took every ounce of my self restraint not to growl aloud but I'm sure Godric could sense my emotions as I was doing a shitty job of containing them.

"That she will Pam" Godric answered as he turned his hard gaze away from me.

The rest of the night was spent with Godric rambling on about Madelyn's accomplishments with his business empire, bragging about her unparalleled intellect, blah, blah, blah.

The only saving grace was that Madelyn had excused herself after her session in the training gym to handle some supposed crisis with the Japanese so at least I didn't have to watch them together as they behaved like love sick children. It was bad enough hearing Godric drone on and on.

"I'm sure she would be so embarrassed if she knew how much Godric was going on and on about her" Sookie whispered when Godric excused himself to visit with Madelyn in her office to see if she was making progress.

I huffed but did not respond. Godric was clearly trying to get me to see her value since I clearly didn't buy into the whole spiritual crap. It was very obvious what he was doing but I just couldn't see past the fact that she was human.

"Did you read anything else from her tonight?" I asked Sookie suddenly being drawn back to her comment that she couldn't read Madelyn like other humans.

"Just her determination in the gym and her hope that she was making Godric proud".

"Nothing else? Nothing more specific?"

"I told you, I just get more emotions from her".

"And I wonder why that is?" I challenged.

"Some people are just like that".

"How do you know it's not because they are part supernatural?"

"I guess I don't know for sure but wouldn't Godric have figured out if she's something other?"

"Maybe he's just not sharing that with us".

"Not sharing what with you?" Godric asked as he suddenly appeared in the room.

I looked up at my maker and instantly decided to just go ahead and ask him.

"Sookie has said that she cannot read Madelyn like most humans. Have you detected any otherness in her?"

Godric sighed before answering and sank into the chair opposite mine.

"That would make more sense to you wouldn't it? That she is part supernatural?" he asked me.

"Yes".

"Why can't you just accept that I have fallen in love with a human? What is so unbelievable about that?"

I did not answer. I knew nothing I could say would satisfy my maker so I let the question hang in the air.

"I had sincerely hoped that you would be happy for me that after all this time alone that I had finally found a mate" he said dejectedly.

My head whipped up more at his tone than his words. I did not want to cause my maker angst but I was also incapable of lying to him.

"Of course Eric is happy for you" Sookie interjected as she threw me a stern look.

I remained silent trying to come up with something appropriate to say. The reality was that I would have been happy if he had found a respectable vampire to have mated with. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that a mere human had sparked his interest.

"Say something" Sookie hissed.

"It is unnecessary my dear" Godric answered of course having heard her no matter how quiet she had tried to be. "Eric has made his feelings perfectly clear".

"It is not that I begrudge you your happiness" I finally started.

"No, you just begrudge that it is with a human" Godric cut me off.

There was no point in trying to deny it so I remained silent once again.

Godric sighed and stood abruptly. "There is not enough time for you to return safely to Shreveport before sunrise but feel free to take your leave as soon as the sun sets tomorrow".

Godric turned and began to walk slowly out of the room. Sookie jumped up from her seat next to me and asked to speak with him privately. He agreed and they disappeared together down the hallway into his office.

I'm sure she was making excuses for me but honestly there was nothing to excuse. Godric was over 2000 years old. He should be with his equal, not a human and nothing would change my opinion.

I briefly contemplated trying to move closer to the office to overhear their conversation but I was sure the office was completely sound proof. Plus Sookie would tell me if there was anything important that I needed to know.

I moved back into our room and quickly repacked both the small weekend bags. Thankfully Sookie was not a pack rat like Pam and could travel light. I scrolled through my emails to be sure nothing was requiring my immediate attention.

I stared at the door impatiently wishing Sookie would walk through it but I could hear no sounds of doors opening or footsteps in the hallway. There was little less than an hour before sunrise so I opted for a long steam shower to help pass the time.

I stretched out the shower as long as possible hoping that Sookie would join me in the hot steam but she did not return. Finally feeling the draw of the sun I turned off the water and opened the glass door letting the steam spill out into the marble room. I absentmindedly grabbed one of the large white bath towels, dried off and then collapsed into bed.

I was only vaguely aware of Sookie joining me just before the sun pulled me completely under.

***0000***

"Are you sure that's all he said?" I questioned Sookie for the tenth time as she pulled a brush through her wet hair before arranging it into a bun.

"Yes Eric" she answered with exasperation. "He thought you would really like her and he's disappointed".

"You were gone forever" I whined.

"He loves her Eric. He wanted you to see why".

"Well I don't see why" I said knowing I was being petulant.

"You do know that you are acting like a child, right?"

I huffed but said nothing as I watched her finishing to dress.

"Godric said Sean would take us back to the air field" she said as she slipped her feet into a well worn pair of tennis shoes.

I rose from my perch on the bed and took both bags and walked them to the front entry as Sookie walked by my side.

We were joined almost instantaneously by Pam who was loaded down with three large trunks. Only my progeny could pack like that for a weekend get away.

"Godric" I called out not wanting to leave without saying goodbye.

I heard the office door open and turned in that direction but was surprised to see Madelyn coming towards us alone.

"Godric asked me to see you off" she said almost apologetically.

"He's not here?" I asked startled.

"Thank you for coming" she answered avoiding my question.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and thanks for having us" Sookie answered quickly as she thrust her hand out to shake Madelyn's.

"Good to meet you too" and she nodded at Pam and I after returning Sookie's handshake.

"Tell Godric thanks too" Sookie added.

"I will do that" she answered. "Sean is already waiting for you outside and will pick up your friend at the hotel on the way to the airport".

We stood awkwardly for another minute before I took charge and made for the door.

I couldn't wait to be back under my own roof. Never once had I felt more uncomfortable in my maker's home. My goal was to put this crazy visit behind me and pray to Odin that Godric would come to his senses. Until then I would not be giving Madelyn another thought.

A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Not only did my husband have a procedure (it went smoothly) but we had a death in our close circle of friends. My updating is probably going to be spotty for this week so I apologize in advance.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had been doing a pretty damn good job of forgetting about Godric and his little human. I focused my attention on my area, my bar and satisfying my woman. Sookie was still peeved at my behavior and I even heard it from Pam but I stuck to my edict that I would not talk about it and eventually they let it drop.

Four weeks after that crazy visit we were all at Fangtasia. Sookie had read some potential new hires for me and she was with Pam and I in my office debriefing on the candidates.

"Your screening process has gotten better" Sookie said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You had no Fellowship crazies or fangbangers in this group. They all seemed eager for the work and honest. My personal preference would be to hire the black haired lady, Susan, because she needs the money the most to support her kids. Her husband died of cancer so she needs this as a second job".

The woman Sookie was referring to was attractive enough to fit in with the staff at the bar and could be made to look the goth part if necessary. "Done" I was about to say when my private line rang.

I looked at the number on the screen and was relieved to see Godric's name lit up. We had not spoken since that weekend and I was relieved that he was finally contacting me.

"Master" I said reverently into the phone but was met with silence other than wet, raspy irregular breaths.

"Godric?" I called more urgently as I strained to listen to the sounds coming from the phone.

"Help" a weak voice gurgled into the receiver.

"Madelyn?" I questioned unable to recognize the voice but there was no response.

Both Sookie and Pam were standing stock still staring at me as they watched my expressions.

"What's wrong?" Pam finally asked as I continued to call Madelyn and Godric's name into the phone.

I finally disconnected the call and stared at Pam. "I don't know but who ever it was asked for help".

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sookie yelled as she grabbed and shook my arm.

"I do not know who that even was" I pointed out.

"Who else would it be? The number was from inside Godric's house" Sookie challenged.

I whipped out the phone and dialed Sean's number which went straight to voice mail. I then tried my alternate numbers for Godric with the same result.

"This could be some sort of trap" I said to Pam as I shot her a look.

"You have to go" she pointed out and I nodded.

"Take Sookie to the safe house and remain there until I come for you" I instructed Pam in Norse.

I waited for her to nod and then shot out of the room and into the night. There was plenty of time to get to Godric's before daybreak although depending on what I found, I might need to remain the day there.

I flew as quickly as I good and probed my bond with Godric. We generally kept our bond shut down but I opened my end and flooded it with concern. I did not get a response so I pushed harder.

As I finally approached Godric's home I slowed to survey the area. I could scent vampire and human blood in the air and instantly needed to clamp down on my own fear. I circled the property slowly but could detect no vampire presence. There was just one life form emitting from within the house with a slow and irregular heartbeat.

I flew in a circle once more taking notice of the broken front door and the shattered glass. I approached the building slowly as I neared the entry. The floor was covered in blood and I hovered over it as I took in the scents of at least three unfamiliar vampires.

I continued to move cautiously as I entered the house. The sound of the human's heartbeat grew louder and I followed it down the corridor leading to Godric and Madelyn's offices and bedroom. I found Madelyn in a pool of her own blood in her office with a phone in her hand.

I felt numb as I knelt down by Godric's human knowing instantly that he would never forgive me if I didn't try to save her. I rolled her carefully over onto her back and ripped into my wrist. I held it over her mouth and gently massaged her neck with my other hand to get her to swallow. She was very near death having lost much blood from a gapping wound in her chest. I ripped into my wrist multiple times until she was finally swallowing on her own.

When her breathing and heart rate became more regular I rose and took inventory of the room. Another two vampires had been ended here and I noticed that a small sword had been kick under the desk.

I quickly did a search of the entire home but I already knew that Godric was not here either alive or dead. I would need to wait for Madelyn to resume consciousness before figuring out what happened.

I returned to the girl's office and watched her still form on the floor. I took the phone from beside her and scrolled through the numbers but there were no unusual numbers and the last number called had been to my cell. I quickly shifted my attention to her computer and then to Godric's but found nothing out of the ordinary.

I could feel my impatience rising as I waited for the human to awaken and tell me what the hell at happened here.

I glanced down at her once more and it was only then that I realized my fangs were completely descended and I was falling into blood lust. I used my vampire speed to get to the refrigerator and pull out a six pack of royalty blend. Ending Godric's human would not be a good thing.

I drank down the bottles cold and felt myself returning to a better sense of control.

I leaned against the large refrigerator wracking my brain on what could have happened here and why when I heard Madelyn whispering Godric's name.

I put the last bottle down on the granite counter and sped back to the office. The human was struggling to sit up so I knelt down and helped her.

"Eric" she whispered as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Where is Godric? What has happened here?" I demanded.

"Taken" she gurgled. "They took him" she added as she began to shake.

"Who? Who took him?" I urged trying to keep my voice calm and even as I stayed beside her.

"He used the word 'the Authority'" she answered as she fought for breath.

"Fuck" I murmured under my breath so she couldn't hear me. Why would the Authority take Godric? Godric had never been interested in politics and had only begrudgingly accepted the role of sheriff before the Fellowship fiasco.

"Must find him" Madelyn whispered through gasps as she tried to claw her way to a more upright position.

Her words pulled me out of my internal musings. "You are injured and need to heal" I told her.

"What if they come back?" she said softly as pain seemed to overtake her features.

She was right. The Authority could easily return. With any luck they would think her dead but it didn't look like anything had been touched in the home. They could return to search for any number of things.

"Is there anything we should bring with us or dispose of?" I asked her.

She shook her head in the negative. "Anything of true importance is in the safe house vault" she croaked out.

With that reassurance, I set into the kitchen and lit the gas on the stove. I returned to scoop up the girl as carefully as I could and moved us quickly outdoors. Before shooting back up into the night I lit a match and tossed it into the curtains. Waiting a moment to be sure the flame caught, we then shot back up into the night. I could definitely get us back to the Shreveport safe house as the time at Godric's had been much quicker than I expected.

Madelyn did not seem to react to my ability to fly and my guess was that she must have been flying with Godric. I focused on her ragged breathing and contemplated giving her more of my blood when we reached safety. I clearly had either underestimated her injuries or not given her quite enough of my blood when I had healed her.

She seemed to lapse into unconsciousness again and I tightened my grip on her small frame. I pushed myself to fly even faster to beat the rising sun as I wanted to return to Pam and Sookie as quickly as possible. If Godric was taken by the Authority, none of us were safe.

We flew faster than I ever had before and soon I was in distance of my safe house. It was hidden in the Louisiana bayou and from the air looked like an abandoned swamp fishing cabin. I circled the area a number of times to reassure myself that there were no other signs of life and other than a few large gators, I knew we were alone. I landed softly on the front porch, quickly looked into the retinal scanner hidden under a panel camouflaged by vines and entered the first floor.

I shifted Madelyn to free up my left hand, put my finger on the interior monitor which drew a drop of my blood and opened a hidden door leading to a water and light tight subterranean safe room.

I quickly descended while sending reassurances to Pam through our bond. "Eric is here" I heard Pam tell Sookie a second before I appeared with Madelyn.

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" Sookie yelled as she took in Madelyn's unconscious bloody body.

"I don't know the details but Godric has been taken by the Authority and there were many vampire deaths at his residence" I said quickly as I placed Madelyn's still form on a small cot in the corner.

"Do you have a first aid kit or something in here?" Sookie asked as she glanced at Madelyn nervously.

"I gave her my blood. She will heal".

"You gave her blood?" Pam asked in disbelief.

"It is what Godric would have wanted" I answered calmly.

I felt a spike of jealously followed by shame from Sookie. I was sure her Christian values would not begrudge me healing Godric's mate but she also knew the aphrodisiac properties of our blood and I was sure that was where the jealously was stemming.

I moved to comfort her with a hug and felt her resolve to focus on the situation at hand.

"I'm going to get some wash cloths and a basin from the bathroom" she announced as she moved towards the small washroom.

"Why?" Pam asked as Sookie left the room. "Why would the Authority want Godric?"

I shook my head to indicate that I had no fucking clue. "We must get him back" I said as I glanced back at Madelyn.

"What did she say?" Pam inquired as she followed my gaze.

"Not much. She was badly injured and in pain. We will need to hear more details when she regains consciousness".

"What did you find at Godric's house?"

"There were multiple vampire remains but the home was untouched".

Sookie re-entered the small room carrying a large bowl that I didn't even know was here that was filled with water along with several towels. She set the bowl down on the floor and knelt by Madelyn and slowly began to wash the blood off her body starting with her forehead.

"Do you have any extra clothes here that I could change her into once she's cleaned up?" Sookie asked without looking up from her task.

"I have some items here" Pam answered as she moved to the small closet at the corner of the room. She pulled out black yoga pants and a soft black long sleeved top and placed them on the end table near the cot.

"Thanks Pam. That will be perfect" Sookie said as she glanced quickly at the clothing.

"How do we go about this Eric?" Pam asked as she stared at me expectantly.

The reality is that I didn't have a clue where to start but I needed to give my girls some hope.

"We wait for Madelyn to wake up, question her and then take it from there" I answered with the most authoritative tone I could muster.

"You can still feeling him, right?" Sookie asked as she carefully unbuttoned Madelyn's blouse that was beginning to stick to her wounds.

I didn't have the heart to tell them that Godric had been blocking me for years and I had no fucking idea if he was alive or had met the true death. So, like a coward I just nodded.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the pull of the sun had dragged us to our day rest, Pam and I settled into travel coffins that I kept in the safe house. I would much rather have Sookie sleeping with

me but there was no room and I knew that she would not be comfortable trapped in my coffin with me. Instead she chose to sleep on some blankets on the hard floor next to Madelyn who was now thanks to Sookie free of blood.

When Pam and I rose the next night I found Sookie staring nervously at Madelyn's still form.

I took a moment to assess that she was still breathing and alive before turning my attention to Sookie. "What is wrong?" I asked carefully.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I think she might need more blood" Sookie said reluctantly.

I paused and assessed the red head's breathing and heart rate. Both were stronger and more regular than last night.

"Madelyn" I called as I gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up".

"Eric, I don't think she's OK" Sookie protested.

I ignored my lover's concerns and called Madelyn's name one more time and shook her a bit more forcefully.

My efforts were rewarded with a flutter of her eyelids and a moan of pain.

I really did not want to give her more of my blood. I could already feel my life force in her body and I did not want to override Godric's blood. He would understand and even have expected me to heal her but he would not be OK with me giving her more than necessary. Of that I was absolutely certain.

Sookie then called Madelyn's name and reached for her hand. With that she opened her eyes and tried to focus in on her surroundings.

"You are at Eric's safe house" Sookie explained quickly having either seen or felt the fear coming off the red head in waves. She stroked the back of her hand in reassurance and tried to calm her down.

"We have to find Godric!" she yelled more forcefully than I would have thought possible in her weakened state.

I felt the power of her emotions pour through me and had to steady myself when I felt both her despair and determination.

"Tell us what happened step by step" I instructed as I continue to stand over her.

"We were in the office reviewing new contract terms when Godric heard something outside. He went to the surveillance cameras and saw that we had guards missing".

I could feel her anxiety rising and cast a glance to Sookie who picked up on it as well.

"It's Ok, we're safe" she cooed at the distraught red head.

"It's just that before Godric could react a group of twelve vampires broke down the door and shot out silver nets at Godric".

Her voice hitched as she recalled the memory and I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I fought off as many as I could but I couldn't get to Godric" she said as she broke down completely.

Sookie pulled her into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"I smelled the remains of dead vampires in the office" I commented as I waited for her to regain her composure.

"I killed three but I couldn't get the others" she answered as her sobs became heavier.

"You killed three vampires that were part of the Authority guard?" Pam asked in disbelief as the red head nodded.

I had to admit to being impressed. The Authority was known for extensively training their guards and for a human to take out three was unheard of.

"It wasn't enough, I couldn't stop them" I heard Madelyn whisper into Sookie's shoulder as she continued to try to calm the distraught girl.

"What would the Authority want with Godric?" I asked slowly.

"I don't have a clue. I don't even know what the Authority is. Godric said the name as he was being dragged out of the house" Madelyn choked out in broken whispers.

"What were you working on with Godric?" Pam asked.

"I don't think this it the time for questioning Pam" Sookie scolded as she tried to calm the still sobbing girl.

"We must retrieve Godric from the Authority and the sooner the better" I said softly.

"It's Ok Sookie. I want Godric back as soon a possible" Madelyn said in a small voice as she pulled herself away from Sookie.

She wiped at her eyes with the edge of the sleeve before Sookie thrust a tissue box in her lap.

I watched as she wiped her eyes and nose properly and took a deep breath. "We were working on brokering a business deal to buy a Japanese company that is in the process of developing a better tasting blood substitute for vampires. This one is supposed to actually be able to sustain vampires, for real".

I closed my eyes instantly and threw my head back in frustration. Why hadn't Godric told me? There was no doubt in my mind that was why the Authority wanted my maker.

"Fuck" I heard Pam mutter under her breath having made the connection for herself.

"What?" Sookie and Madelyn asked simultaneously.

"The Authority and most vampires in North America hold shares in the company that manufactures True Blood. If a new and improved substitute is made those shares will clearly drop in value or the company could fold all together" I answered.

"So they took Godric, left me for dead and slaughtered our guards for money?" Madelyn asked incredulously.

"There is certainly the possibility of a financial motive but I think there is more to it than that. There is a growing movement within the Authority called the Sanguinistas. They are against main streaming and want to go back to a time where vampires fed exclusively on humans. If I had to bet, they are the ones behind this because they have much more to lose than just money".

"But if there can be a good, realistic substitute wouldn't that be a good thing?" Sookie asked.

"In theory yes, but these vampires don't want a substitute and in a way they are right. There is no way to manufacture the differences between human blood that is caused by where a human lives, what they eat, the air they breath, the perfume they wear. Not to mention the rush of flavors that come from endorphins and other hormones that race through the body in anticipation or fear of a bite" I tried to explain.

"So these Sanguinistas want to be able to drink from the source only?" Madelyn clarified.

"Yes" Pam answered simply.

"So let's tell the Authority that we'll buy the company and just not follow through with developing the new blood" Madelyn stated firmly.

With that last statement the redhead tried to pull herself up but gasped in pain in mid movement. I could feel the sharp burst of pain myself and knew that I would have no choice but to give her more blood.

"Drink" I ordered as I thrust my bloodied wrist up to her mouth.

"No!" she attempted to shout as she pushed my arm away from her as she attempted to recoil.

"Madelyn, you are really hurt. You need Eric's blood to heal" Sookie said soothingly as she down beside her.

"I only take Godric's blood" she whispered as she began to shake.

"Honey, Eric already had to give you his blood last night. You need more" Sookie cooed as if she was trying to convince a small child.

"No" she muttered as she buried her head into her hands and took in Sookie's words.

"I understand your concern but it is my maker's blood that runs through my veins and he would certainly not want you to suffer" I said as I tried to convince the irrational female to accept my most generous gift.

I knelt beside her when she didn't respond and pulled up her chin so I could make eye contact with her. "Godric would expect me to heal you. His blood will override mine the moment you take more".

I was within moments of glamouring her into compliance as we didn't have more time to waste when she nodded on her own accord. I re-tore into my wrist and this time she latched on to the wound and drank until it closed.

"Thank you for healing me" she muttered but it was evident that she was still distressed from having been forced to take my blood.

I could feel her pain lessoning and I rose once more and focused my thoughts on formulating a plan.

"Why can't Godric just tell them we'll drop the development of this blood?" Madelyn asked bringing me back to her original question.

"He most certainly could but Godric's sense of self preservation is less than his sense of what he believes is right" I answered.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked me.

"Another vampire would certainly have already struck that deal with the Authority for their own freedom. I am sure that Godric believes that this new blood product will benefit all vampire and human kind and he will not back down from his convictions".

"But what good will it be if he's dead?" Madelyn yelled in panic obviously recognizing the truth in my words.

"He knows that you live through your bond. He most certainly feels you healing and gaining strength. He will expect you to continue on with this" I answered.

"But then they'll try to kill me again!"

"They do not know that you live. The only people that know are standing in this room and Godric".

"I'm not doing anything without Godric!" she yelled even more forcefully. "We need to get him back!"

"Agreed" I answered simply. There was no way I was going to let Godric sacrifice himself. I had already come close to losing my maker once. I was not going to allow it to happen now.

"Do you have the formula for this new blood?" I asked Madelyn.

She nodded in affirmative.

"It's in a safe place?"

"The safest and there are multiple copies of it in multiple safe houses".

I nodded at this information but went back to my musings over a plan.

"What are you thinking Eric?" Pam asked.

"We are going to blow up the facility in Japan" I answered calmly.

"What!" Madelyn and Sookie yelled together.

"You have the formula, all that will be lost is the facility. I can use the demolition of the facility as leverage to get Godric back" I explained.

"Godric will not stand for that" Madelyn countered.

"Do you want to get him back or let him rot in the Authority prison" I growled inches from her face.

She did not recoil but glared at me instead. "Make sure that there are no casualties" she warned me in defiance.

I nodded knowing that would be simply accomplished by pulling a fire alarm. I mentally took inventory of my trusted contacts in Japan and knew that I could pull together a team to destroy the facility without any lose ends.

I moved silently to a small safe I kept in this home and pulled out an untraceable cell phone. I punched in a number I knew by heart and waited for the phone to connect.

"Yes" the impatient voice on the other end of the line barked.

"I need to make an appointment to speak to the Guardian" I said as calmly as possible.

"Name" the voice ordered.

"Eric Northman".

"Hold please".

"What are you doing Eric?" Pam whispered.

I put my hand up to silence my child as I wasn't sure if I was truly on hold or not.

After an infuriatingly long wait I was rewarded with the cold voice telling me the Guardian would see me the next evening at 1 am.

"I will be there" I said politely and disconnected the call.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked worriedly but I waved her question away again as I crumbled that phone in my hand before reaching for another one.

This time I dialed a number I knew would go straight to voice mail but I left a cryptic message in clipped Japanese. I knew the language but I was not very comfortable in it. Hopefully my instructions would be understood. I then typed out text that included a series of instructions in code on yet another phone as I could not risk leaving a message with the details on voice mail. I had faith that by the time I met with the Guardian the facility in Japan would be destroyed.

With the third phone in smashed into tiny pieces I finally sat down and faced the women with a smile on my face. Before allowing them the opportunity to ask questions I launched into an explanation. "My contact in Japan will carry out my order and destroy the facility. He will ensure the fire alarm is pulled to allow the humans time to escape before the bombs go off. The building will be destroyed before I go meet with the Guardian. I will use that as a show of good faith in negotiating for Godric's release".

"What the hell is a guardian?" Madelyn asked.

"He is the head of the Authority" Pam answered for me.

"And you think he's just going to let Godric go?" Sookie questioned.

"If we are correct about their motivation then yes, they will have no need to hold Godric".

"And if we aren't right?" Pam asked with concern.

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it" I asserted.

"I don't like this Eric" Pam added.

"Are you just walking in alone?" Sookie asked echoing Pam's worry.

"Yes I am" I answered confidently.

"And if you don't come back?" Pam countered.

"We will come up with a plan B" I said slowly as I glared at my progeny willing her to back down.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quickly.

"You will remain here with Sookie and Madelyn. I will return by sunrise".

"And if you don't?" Sookie asked.

"You will follow Pam's instructions" I said sternly. I turned to my child and was about to give her a string of orders in old Norse when I remembered that Madelyn could understand my native tongue. I sighed and reached for a piece of paper and began to pen what I wanted my progeny to do.

I moved with vampire speed as I wrote and quickly the page was torn from the book and was being thrust into Pam's hand. She scanned my instructions quickly and gave me a nod.

Satisfied that she would know what to do I shut my eyes and went into down time. Since there was no privacy in the one room safe house and my Sookie still held on to way too much modesty, I went into downtown until the sunrise took me into my day rest.

A/N Thanks for those of you who are sticking with me this week. It's been a brutal tough week but I hope to get back to writing and updating more often next week. Special thanks to the new alerts and reviews.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stood smugly in the brick antechamber of the Guardian's office while waiting for Roman to arrive. I was thrilled that the mission in Japan had been carried out flawlessly. There were no casualties and the building already lay in ash. The news was already covering the "terrorist attack". I was out a couple of million but that wouldn't even make a dent in my large fortune and I would have paid anything to get Godric back.

"Northman" the Guardian said in greeting as he entered the room with two large guards.

"Guardian" I answered was as much reverence in my voice as I could muster and gave him a small bow of my head.

He moved to stand behind a large imposing desk as the guards took up their position with weapons at the ready.

"Why are you here?" the Guardian commanded.

"I know through the bond with my maker that he is here" I lied smoothly.

"And?"

"And I would like to speak with him" I answered not wanting to let him know that I suspected he was here by force.

The Guardian pursed his lips and paused while seeming to contemplate my appeal.

I stood quietly while I waited as the Guardian pondered the request. By saying that it was the bond that alerted me to Godric's presence I took away his opportunity to deny that he was here.

Finally the Guardian pressed a small button on his desk and called for Godric to join us.

I suppressed the smile that threatened to cross my face and schooled my features.

I stood quietly while waiting for Godric to be brought to us. Finally there was a knock on the door and Godric was ushered in by two guards. My eyes raked quickly over my maker and I was relieved to see no signs of any injury or weakness. He was dressed in his usual white linens which were clean and pressed.

"Father" I said without any forced reverence and dropped to my knees before him.

"Rise child" he whispered as his hand brushed a piece of my hair.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to your maker about?" the Guardian demanded.

"Your home in Dallas was destroyed" I began feigning distress.

"Destroyed?" Godric asked following my lead.

"The fire marshal said it was a gas explosion" I said as I lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Madelyn" Godric whispered as he allowed blood tears to fill his eyes.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head. "I am sorry father".

Godric swallowed and played the part of the distraught lover perfectly.

I moved to offer a show of comfort as I felt the Guardian's eyes boring holes on my back.

"May I be allowed to return to Dallas?" Godric asked of the Guardian as we both turned slowly to face him.

I tensed knowing that Godric had just backed the Guardian into a corner. Either he would agree with the request or throw us both in the brig. I was banking on the first option being that the facility had been destroyed just hours earlier and the threat to both their financial stability and the Sanguinistas had been at least indefinitely delayed.

"I wish to speak to Godric alone" the Guardian ordered and the guards that had escorted Godric in moved to escort me out. I cast a worried glance at Godric but he simply nodded as we both had no choice in the matter.

I followed the two guards into the waiting room and the large door closed tightly behind us. I forced myself to take a seat and not pace nervously. There was no point trying to eavesdrop as the chamber was completely sound proofed even to vampire hearing. I tried throwing open out bond but Godric's end was still closed down. I was confident that Roman would not try to end Godric. Godric was at least 800 years his senior and could easily defend himself against Roman and the two guards. What I wasn't as confident with is if Roman would let us go.

Before I could begin my nervous fretting the door opened and Godric walked out unaccompanied.

"We are free to go" my maker said as he strode past me not pausing. I leapt to my feet and followed his casual pace out the main door into the courtyard. I followed his lead and we took immediately to the sky. I followed him straight up and then to the south as he turned over the open waters of the Gulf of Mexico. From a height of over 6,000 feet he turned into a dive and plunged towards the warm waters at high velocity. I followed instantly and was surprised that Godric dove into the waters. I continued to follow unable to question where we were going but trusting that my maker had a plan. Godric always had a plan.

We torpedoed through the water and finally I saw a shadow of a rock outcropping. Godric swam into an underwater cave and once surrounded by the rock we began a more careful ascent. When our heads finally cleared the water line I looked questioningly at Godric. He put his fingers to his lips to motion me to stay quiet as he divested himself of his garments. He threw the garments into the water and then found a large boulder which he hurled on top of the clothes to hold them under. Then he ripped open his skin under one of his many tattoos and yanked out a small tracking device. He crushed it in his fist and let the particles fall into the water as the wound repaired itself instantly.

As I waited for permission to speak I took inventory of our surroundings. We were in some kind of naturally occurring sea cave and if my bearings were right, we were miles off shore. The perfect place to hide and be untraceable.

I watched as Godric fished out a few more devices and then finally he sat completely naked on small patch of sand.

"How is Madelyn?" he asked first.

"She is healed. She is protected and safe" I answered immediately.

"Thank you child" Godric said softly.

"What happened?" I asked unable to contain my impatience any longer.

"The Authority kidnapped me in an effort to halt my progress with a new blood substitute".

I nodded and interrupted him. "We figured that much out. What happened while you were in the Authority?"

"Roman attempted to reason with me. He tried to get me to see why a new blood substitute would be bad for the financial stability of the Authority but clearly it was bad for the Sanguinistas which he is trying to protect so he is not usurped of his power".

"Roman is feeling that much of a threat from the Sanguinistas?" I asked.

"Most certainly".

"You were not tortured or mistreated?" I inquired as I looked again to see any traces of scars.

"No but I fear they were moving in that direction" Godric said forlornly. "How did you manage to get me out? What was said before I arrived?"

I steadied myself knowing Godric wouldn't approve of my actions but I launched into the explanation nonetheless.

"You destroyed my facility?" Godric asked with contained rage.

"Madelyn assured me that you had the formulas safely hidden and backed up. This was the only way I felt like I could have enough leverage over Roman to let you go" I argued weakly preparing myself for my punishment that would certainly follow.

I looked up when the silence stretched uncomfortably to study Godric's face. "So Madelyn was involved in this plan?" he asked.

"Yes. She also made me come up with a safe guard so no one would be injured which was followed".

"We will need to rebuild the facility covertly" Godric muttered and I could see a new plan forming in his mind. "Once the blood is commercially available and widely distributed the Authority won't be able to stop the tide from turning".

"We should probably make an appearance at the Dallas wreckage" I pointed out not eager to draw the Authority's ire.

"We will exit the cave miles from here just as a precaution" my maker informed me.

"We also need to get you clothes" I pointed out.

Godric didn't answer but led me at vampire speed through a series of narrow rock passageways. We exited into a larger space and I was shocked to see a stack of white linen clothes piled on a large stone.

I just raised an eyebrow as Godric quickly threw on clothing and then continued back into the sea.

We flew quickly towards the ruins of his Dallas home and when we arrived I hovered as I watched my maker take in the destruction. There was nothing remaining of his newest home. I knew he was not emotionally attached to stone and mortar but it was the memories of his last night here that he was probably reliving.

"Come" he finally said to me as he beckoned me once again into the dark sky.

"Follow me" I said as I took the lead back to my safe house where his love was waiting.

"We have company" Godric called as he moved to fly along side me.

"You are kidding!" I said as I scanned the area.

"They must have been waiting for us in Dallas" Godric responded.

"I didn't sense anyone in the area" I answered as I tried to think how I missed them.

"I was released to come back to Dallas. Roman will be suspicious if we return to Louisiana" Godric pointed out.

"Then we rest nearby but we must get word to Pam".

"And Madelyn" Godric mouthed not even wanting to whisper her name.

"Back to where we were before" Godric said as he we simultaneously headed south once more to seek refuge in his underwater safe haven.

A mile or two off shore I could no longer see any trace of our trackers. I motioned to Godric to slow so I could send a message to Pam. I had taken two disposable phones with me and with the first I sent a cryptic text to Pam about being as happy as a virgin in a whore house. It was a long ago agreed upon code that all was going as planned. She would know that Godric and I were safe but could not return. The second part of the message was that it was hard to keep it in my pants. She would know to continue to stay hidden in the safe house until further notice. With the message sent, I disintegrated the phone but put the pieces in my pocket.

Godric nodded and we continued on to our resting place for the day.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I will need to make appearances in Dallas tonight" Godric said the moment my eyes snapped open for the day. "I need Roman to believe that I am there".

I nodded in instant understanding. We needed to keep up the charade.

"What do you want me to do with the women?" I asked knowing that Godric had already formulated a plan.

"You will not be traceable from here. Retrieve the women and bring them to my safe house on the Texas/Louisiana border. The newest one" he added.

"You do not believe that I will be followed?" I questioned thinking through how I would get everyone here.

"You will need to fly them there individually starting with Madelyn" Godric ordered.

I nodded in understanding knowing that I would need to set out immediately if I were to be able to comply before dawn.

Godric dismissed me and I followed our path from the previous night and flew swiftly but carefully back to Louisiana. I was especially vigilant once over land and used all my speed to enter the safe house.

The three women were all standing waiting for me obviously alerted to my arrival by Pam.

"We received your message master" Pam said formally.

"Good, then you know all is well but we are moving, now" I instructed. "Madelyn you are coming with me, now. I will be back for Sookie and then you Pam".

The women all nodded and Madelyn stepped closer to me. I scooped her up and we quickly exited back into the night. I had time to take a circuitous path so I did so again being hyper aware of any potential tails.

"He's really OK?" Madelyn asked as we flew.

"He is and he will rejoin us before sunrise" I informed her as I continued to push myself. I did take a moment to glance down at her and was pleased that she was sufficiently healed enough so that Godric would not freak out.

I circled cautiously a number of times before feeling comfortable enough to land in Godric's safe house. It was another underground shelter hidden by a stone outcropping. Interestingly it seemed to mimic the underwater shelter. I made a mental note to ask my maker if this was not naturally occurring. We entered the cave quickly, I rolled a large boulder out of the way and punched in our access codes to enter the secure shelter.

"I will be back as quickly as possible" I informed the redhead before re-arming the security on the door and shooting back into the night.

I was making a quick detour but ultimately Godric will have to deal with this decision. I swooped back in the direction of Shreveport and landed with a thud on the roof of a large parking garage that was under construction. I zeroed in on my target and without warning appeared in front of the large wolf. "I'm in need of your services immediately" I stated.

"I'm in the middle of a job here Eric" Alcide replied with annoyance not at all bothered by my sudden appearance.

I glared a the wolf willing him to challenge me again but with a resigned nod he put down his tool belt and just nodded in defeat. No matter how annoying I found the wolf he was still very loyal to Sookie and would still lay down his life for her. He knew that if I was asking, it was important.

I wasted no time in picking him up, throwing him on my back and launching back up into the night.

"Mother fucker" I heard him whisper as he clung tighter to my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" he asked after he regained some composure.

"Godric's safe house near Dallas. I'll explain more after you arrive but you will protect Sookie and Madelyn".

The wolf was silent which I took as agreement. I got Alcide secured with Madelyn and went back to retrieve Sookie. I was going to cut the night close but it was worth it to know that Sookie and Madelyn would not be unprotected while I was getting Pam.

After multiple trips, near paranoid vigilance about being followed we were all finally safe in Godric's dwelling.

"Are you sure he's coming back tonight?" Madelyn asked for the third time as she paced nervously while glancing at her watch.

"He will be here" I assured her yet again as I sat with Sookie on a small cot.

"My love" I heard as Godric whipped past me and took Madelyn into his arms. The young human burst into tears of relief as she clung to my maker and assured him she was OK.

I watched the scene with less revulsion than I expected as Sookie squeezed my hand and smiled.

Pam just rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Why did you bring Alcide?" Godric questioned once Madelyn had regained her composure.

"I didn't want to leave Madelyn and Sookie unprotected when I flew back to get Pam" I explained.

Godric simply nodded and then thanked Alcide for his service.

"So, what's the plan now?" Pam said as she leaned against the wall and picked at her flaking nail polish.

"The Authority believes Madelyn is dead. We need to keep her hidden so they continue to believe that" Godric began.

"Why do they even care about me if the factory has been destroyed?" Madelyn questioned.

"You were witness to my kidnapping" Godric rightly explained.

"I can't live my life in hiding forever!"

"Nor will you have to my love. We will need to rebuild the factory and have enough of the new blood on hand to start shifting the tide. Once that happens there will most certainly be a change in leadership within the Authority and we will be able to resume our lives once more".

"You want to keep me hidden until you rebuild a factory!?" Madelyn yelled in disbelief.

"It doesn't have to be here underground but yes, you need to stay hidden until then" Godric answered calmly.

Madelyn slumped against him but said nothing further.

"What about us?" Sookie asked squeezing my hand.

"You will go about your normal activities and your regular lives" Godric answered for me. "It will look too suspicious if you didn't".

"So Madelyn will be hidden away alone?" Sookie asked in alarm.

"Certainly not, she will be well protected and I will be with her" Godric replied.

"You will go into hiding as well master?" I asked in confusion.

"Not hiding per se. I will monitor the rebuilding electronically and I can communicate now from anywhere. I will lead the Authority to believe that I am in mourning and return to India. I will smuggle Madelyn with me and we will go to a safe house there".

I nodded knowing the Authority's reach was limited to North America and monitoring Godric there will be much more difficult for them. I could also see that Madelyn had visibly relaxed after the news that Godric would be with her.

"So we're going home?" Sookie asked.

"In a few days, but for now we'll stay in TX and let the Authority believe we are helping Godric through his initial grieving period" I answered.

"How will they know we are here if we're in the safe house?" Sookie asked.

"We will 'be seen' with Godric in the city for the next few evenings and then we'll return home" I answered.

Sookie glanced at Godric who nodded in agreement.

"The only other piece of business is Sean" Godric announced.

"Sean's alive?" Madelyn exclaimed as her eyes widened as Godric nodded. She hugged him once more and I could feel her joy through our weak bond.

"He was taken with me" Godric said.

"Damn" I muttered not knowing that I had the opportunity to negotiate his release as well.

"It would have been too suspicious if you had known Sean was with us Eric" Godric pointed out as if reading my mind. "Better that you did not know".

"But what do they want with Sean?" Madelyn asked.

"Leverage I believe" Godric replied.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"Roman knows that Godric and Sean have centuries of history together. It will help them force Godric's compliance" I explained.

"Did they hurt him?" Madelyn asked reluctantly.

"They did not hurt either of us. In fact we were kept in suites and not cells. I suspect they will try to brainwash Sean to their cause. An old and powerful vampire would be a good ally for the Authority".

"How do we get him free?" the redhead demanded.

"We don't. For now it makes more sense for Roman to believe that he has the upper hand. He won't search as hard for our safe houses or to track us" Godric explained.

"I don't like it" Madelyn muttered.

"Me either" I echoed so softly that only Godric heard me.

I was Viking. We did not leave our comrades in the hands of the enemy. We fought to get them back regardless of the risks. Godric threw me a hard look and I met his gaze squarely. My master knew me very well and could obviously predict my reactions.

"Are you sure Sean is still loyal?" I asked as soon as the thought popped into my mind.

"What the hell do you mean is he loyal?" Madelyn countered as she fearlessly glared at me from across the room.

"Could Sean have been a double agent? How did the Authority even know about your work with the new blood?"

"Sean has stood by us for centuries. Why do you question his loyalty now?" Godric asked, his eyes full of disbelief clearly not having considered the possibility.

"The other guards were all killed yet they took Sean" I pointed out.

"They took Sean because they knew of our friendship. They took him as a way to exploit that relationship to their benefit" Godric stated.

"Perhaps" I answered with my own glare.

"Who do you think did tip off the Authority?" Pam asked as she looked at me from her spot against the wall.

"That I do not know" Godric answered sadly.

A/N Thanks once again for the new alerts and reviews. You guys are the best!


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few nights we carefully appeared at various vampire hot spots in Dallas. Godric was sullen and withdrawn and played his part as the grieving lover. We spotted an Authority informant within the first hour at the vampire hotel where we made our first appearance and after that it was easy to lose the young vampire who attempted in vain to tail us.

Alcide remained in the safe house with Madelyn and I was impressed that she did not question Godric's edict that she stay hidden since the first night. It appeared that she threw herself into making discrete arrangements for fund transfers to India and prepare for their temporary, under the radar, life.

Finally it was time for us to return back to Louisiana and for my maker to go into hiding. He and Madelyn both dyed their hair and had a series of doctored papers for their flights out of the country. Godric had planned their departure to be from Mexico and they would puddle jump through South America before finally making the Trans Pacific flight to India. He wanted to make it as difficult for the Authority to trace them as possible so they were booked under different names with different papers for each leg of the multiday journey. With any luck they would be able to live in peace while they waited for the factory to be rebuilt.

We said our goodbyes and I knew that it would be mounths before I would see my maker again and even our phone contact would be very limited to reduce the possibility of a trace. I had to fight back my emotions as I stood in front of Godric and watched as he bade farewell to Pam, Sookie and Alcide.

When he paused in front of me, I had to fight back the blood tear that threatened to fall.

"I will see you soon my son" he said softly.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Keep your ears open on any news of Sean" he requested and once again I nodded. I did not like having that loose end out there. On one hand, I was highly suspicious that Sean could be our mole but on the other, it pained me to think that he was in the Authority's grasp if he was innocent. I would need to come up with a way to get information out of the Authority which would be no easy task.

"Stay safe child" Godric whispered in my native tongue and I bowed my head as he reached up to stroke my hair.

"Stay safe father" I choked out and when I looked up to look into his eyes once more he and Madelyn were gone.

I stood riveted to my spot as I collected my emotions but Sookie moved to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist. "You'll see him again soon. I know it" she said reassuringly.

I squeezed her back and nodded. "We will follow our usual procedure for leaving the safe house" I instructed the group not wanting to compromise a perfectly good safe house.

We had been flying the girls out to the covered section of the roof of the Carmilla and leaving every night from there. We even had rooms in our name there and had made appearances nightly. I brought Pam first knowing that she could take care of herself followed by Sookie and then Alicide. We rendezvoused in the suite as pre-arranged and made it a point of checking out together. We rented a mini van and we allowed our Authority tail to follow us on the trip back to Shreveport.

We did not bother going to a safe house but to one of my larger, known residences. We needed to be visible now but I knew that we would be safe there. In all my residences in addition to light tight bedroom suites, I had safe rooms below grade that were impenetrable. We would all be residing there.

"When do you think it will be safe for me to go home and back to work?" Sookie asked after we were arranged in the great room.

I sighed knowing this was going to be my Achilles heel. On one hand I wanted to keep Sookie here with me to ensure her safety but on the other, it would look suspicious for her to suddenly stop working and to disappear from Bon Temps. The Authority couldn't know that we suspect them of treachery in any way.

"Why aren't you answering me" my spunky girl challenged.

"I would like nothing more than to keep you safely at my side until this situation is resolved but that will not be possible" I answered. "Call the Shifter and get back on the schedule. I would prefer you take day shifts" I added as I threw a glance to the wolf who simply nodded agreeing to my unspoken to request.

"I'm going to lose too much money in tips just working days" Sookie complained.

"I will compensate any lost wages" I assured her. "Besides, I need you at Fangtasia at night to read the cliental. If we are lucky, you'll pick up something. After all, the Authority members need to find donors somewhere".

"I don't want your money Eric".

I had to physically stop myself from rolling my eyes at her pride. If only she knew just how much money I had amassed over the centuries.

"I think the fanger should pay you for gift" Alcide said gruffly.

I began to bristle at the derogatory term but stopped myself because the wolf had just giving me an out on a silver platter.

"Alcide is correct. You should be compensated for your time at the club" I said as I gazed at Sookie.

"Come on Eric, you don't have to pay me for sitting around the bar" she countered as she threw an angry glare at Alcide.

"We will discuss it later. Call the Shifter" I requested as nicely as I could. I was so used to being obeyed instantly that it was difficult to get out of the habit of just issuing orders, even with Sookie.

She gave me huff but went into the other room to make the call. I could hear Sam happily agreeing to putting her on the lunch schedule.

"You will stay with her at all times" I said to the wolf unnecessarily.

"Yep" he replied simply as he glanced over to the kitchen where Sookie had wandered.

"Thank you" I said sincerely grateful that she would be protected when I could not be with her. "I will give you the codes to this house and use the safe room if ever there is a threat".

The wolf nodded in agreement and we both turned our attention back to Sookie as she entered.

"All set" she said. "Alcide can take me home tomorrow morning".

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm assuming Alcide is going to be my shadow during the day. Am I wrong?"

"No you are not wrong lover" I answered playfully purposefully trying to lighten the mood.

"You are incorrigible Eric Northman" she yelled as she mock punched my arm.

"Lets get you to bed if you are going to be up early in the morning" I announced as I whipped her into my arms bridal style and carried her quickly down to the safe room.

"I am not having sex with you in a communal room Eric!" she yelled.

"No worries lover, I have my own separate quarters down here" and with that I entered yet another code and put my finger on the pad that would draw a drop of my blood.

The thick metal door finally opened and I tossed Sookie onto the large bed that took up the vast majority of the small room. With the door secured behind me I pounced on my delicious fairy and took some much overdue time with her beautiful body.

Her giggles sounded like music as I nibbled on her neck taking great pains to make sure my fangs did not descend prematurely. Her breathing changed as her arousal grew and I slid my hand up her thin cotton sweater.

"Don't rip it" she whispered through ragged breaths and I quickly sat her up so I could pull the garment over her head. I reached around her to loosen her bra and release her full breasts. I growled at the sight and lowered my face to take her nipple in my mouth.

I felt her through her head back as I lavished attention on each beautiful globe taking time to use my tongue to tease her into stiff peaks.

While I suckled I moved one hand south to unbutton her jeans and slide my hand closer towards Nirvana. I could feel her heat radiating from between her legs before I even slipped my fingers into her wet panties.

She moaned my name as I slid my middle finger deep into her silky channel. I welcomed her hands as she unleashed me from the confines of my jeans and I groaned again as she took my member in her hands.

"I need you in me now" she whispered as I teased her clit with the pad of my thumb as she tried to pull me down on top of her.

"Patience my love" I whispered back as I picked up the pace of my fingers bringing her close to her first orgasm.

"Eric!" she screamed as she tried to pull away from me.

"Come for me now lover" I mewed as I stroked her as her inner walls tightened around my hand.

And come she did, many many times before the sunrise.

A/N Again, many, many thanks to those who take the time to review and have alerted this story! You guys are the best!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke to an empty bed and the luscious smell of Sookie enveloping me. I was pleased that I had remembered to leave Sookie the code so she could leave when she needed to. In my orgasmic bliss I had nearly forgotten.

I reached for my phone and sent a quick text to my little fairy. She didn't respond immediately so I texted Alcide. Thankfully he texted back instantly that all was well but she was taking an order at Merlotte's. Satisfied that Sookie was safe, I moved to the small bathroom, well, small by my standards, and reluctantly showered and prepared for the evening.

The plan was to go to Fangtasia at full dark and catch up on work before the club opened. Alcide was due to bring Sookie at 10 pm and she would sit with me at my table reading customers. With any luck she would catch something that could lead us to an in at the Authority.

Pam was already waiting for me when I emerged in her full Fantasia regalia. I just rolled my eyes at the getup as she loudly complained that I 'made' her wear the ridiculous red leather corseted outfit.

"You know you love it" I teased as I made my way to the fridge for a True Blood. I had not wanted to weaken Sookie in any way so I had only taken a sip last night and I wanted to be at my strongest tonight. I was considering getting a bagged blood from my stash when I was alerted to a messaged on my secure line.

I grabbed for the phone and was relieved to see a cryptic message from Godric, establishing his safety and that he was moving forward with the plan. I destroyed the phone instantly but smiled to myself.

"Godric is safe" Pam asked as if she read my mind.

"Yes" I answered as I rose and chucked the empty bottle in the recycling bin. "Come, lets get to the club. I want to do a complete sweep for bugs and ensure that we know where we are being over heard. Be careful what you say" I warned Pam who snorted in agreement.

We took the 'vette and I drove quickly through the busy streets. I parked in my spot in the employee lot and we vamped into the office. The staff were not here yet and we made quick work sweeping the club and public spaces first and then took more time in the office. There were a number of bugs in the bar along with one in my phone, and two in the office. Pam reached to destroy the one closest to her but I stopped her. We could use this for our benefit and I quickly scratched a note to Pam. She nodded as I destroyed the note.

As I powered up my computer I made a show of talking about my concern for Godric's well being and how distraught he was over Madelyn's death. I was careful not to over do it but I wanted to be sure the Authority bought that she was dead. I had to reluctantly admit that I admired the young red head's loyalty to my maker and at this point I knew her demise would cause him much pain.

I added a few cryptic comments that alluded that Godric was somewhere in Scandinavia just to fuck with the Authority a bit more and then turned my attention to actual business. I dismissed Pam to get ready for open and then ran through a number of emails that ranged from complaints about tithes to disputes among nest mates. I took care of what I could and made a list for Pam to follow up on or schedule appointments. When I glanced back at my watch it was nearly 10 pm and I smiled knowing that Sookie would be rejoining me shortly.

I whipped out a quick text to her about many ears being in the bar and knew that she would understand that we were being monitored. I felt her through the bond as she approached and exited my office to meet her at the employee's entrance.

I kissed her before letting her by the narrow corridor and she blushed deliciously before muttering a hello.

"Thank you for your assistance" I said to the wolf before dismissing him. "Same arrangement until further notice" I called after him as he made his way back to his truck. He turned briefly and nodded and then I ushered Sookie into the bar.

Ginger appeared with a Gin and Tonic as I had previously ordered and I settled into my table with Sookie at my side. I asked her about her day at work but I wasn't listening as I scanned the bar for anything unusual.

I had placed a pad of paper in front of Sookie so we could communicate freely but so far it seemed like the typical group of fang bangers and thrill seekers.

Close to 2 am my love was clearly getting exhausted and I called Pam over to tell her I was taking her home.

Sookie was disappointed but I knew we would need to be patient so we repeated the same pattern night after night. Sookie would work during the day with the wolf as protection, Pam and I acted as dutiful business owners, I attended to my sheriff duties and Sookie joined us as at the bar between 10 and 11 every night.

On the fifth night of our new routine Sookie elbowed me under the table. She quickly scrawled something illegible on her pad and then turned her attention in the direction of a young vampire and a human male. I studied the pair closely as the vampire looked familiar. I ran through the inventory of vampires in my area and came up empty so turned my attention to recent vampire contacts. While I tried to place the vampire who was dressed in khaki pants and a black t-shirt Sookie continued to scroll something on the pad of paper. I glanced back down and finally picked out a few words including "the A".

Then it dawned on me. The young vampire had passed me in the hall at the Authority when I was there rescuing Godric. She seemed to be some kind of technical consultant as she had been carrying a laptop and three smart phones at the time. She drew my attention because of all the electronics piled in her arms.

"Molly" Sookie wrote and I could only assume that was the name of the vampire. I was also able to pick out "boyfriend" from the scrawl on the page.

I suppressed a smile as I prayed to the gods that this Molly may have spilled some information to her companion who Sookie could read.

I schooled my features and pasted on my bored look as I cast my glance around the bar. I was careful not to gaze too closely at the vampire Molly and her companion but I kept them in my line of sight as they made their way from the bar to a small table in the corner. I could feel Sookie's excitement through our bond and was anxious to get her back to the safe house so we could debrief but there were was no way we were leaving until Molly and friend departed. The more Sookie heard the better.

Ginger approached with another gin and tonic for Sookie but I waved it off and requested water for my lover. I needed her to be completely clear headed. We couldn't afford to miss anything. I watched as Sookie made notes on a napkin as she tried to appear to be doodling. Her writing was truly atrocious and I could only make out a few words here and there. It was an exercise in immense patience as it was clear Sookie was getting a lot of information. Finally after two bottles of blood and two drinks for her human, Molly departed with the boy in tow.

I grasped Sookie's hand to hold her in the booth and called Pam to us through bond. "I am retiring for the night. The vermin bore me" I explained loudly. "Close up" I ordered as I grabbed Sookie and made to the office to get our coats. I held up my finger to my lips to remind Sookie to stay silent and we quickly exited the bar. I walked by the 'vette and scooped Sookie up bridal style and launched us into the night. I didn't want to waste any time in getting to the house and the traffic would only slow us down. We were silent during the flight, the noise of the wind making conversation impossible and it wasn't until we were safely in my below ground chamber that I turned to Sookie. "Tell me" I demanded as I sat on the sofa and motioned for Sookie to sit along side me.

"The boyfriend new a bunch!" Sookie exclaimed excitedly. "They were even talking about Sean!"

"What did you hear?" I said impatiently.

"What I heard was that some really old, really tall, dark, long haired vampire has been a real thorn in Molly's side. The boyfriend was thinking that he barely gets to see her anymore because she's supposed to be monitoring Sean. He's getting jealous because Molly speaks really highly of how charming Sean is. Sounds like he's not being tortured or anything but that the Authority doesn't trust him so they have him under 24/7 surveillance.".

Sookie paused and smiled. "That means he can't be the spy right?" she said hopefully, having fallen for Sean's Irish charms.

"I agree. There would be no point in having him under surveillance if he was working for the Authority".

"Well, I also got that the boyfriend is really worried for Molly. She's told him about the sanguinistas and he's worried about that. Sounded like Molly wasn't happy about that either. Maybe she could help us?" Sookie added.

"Perhaps but I'm not willing to take that risk. For now the next step needs to be rescuing Sean".

Sookie nodded and grew silent. "How are you going to do that?".

"I'm not sure yet but we will come up with a plan. We will not leave him there" and with that I rose to send a message to Godric. It would be welcomed news to him to know that Sean did not betray him.

"How do you think the Authority learned about the new blood then?" Sookie asked.

"That's one more piece of the puzzle we will need to unravel" I answered without looking up from my text message.

I hated having such limited contact with Godric but despite all our precautions I knew it was risky contacting him more than absolutely necessary. Confident that the message was received, I destroyed yet another phone thinking that I would need to buy stock in one of these businesses soon.

I was startled when another secured phone rang and I leapt with vampire speed as I lunged for the small piece of electronics.

"Yes" I whispered into the phone and felt instant relieve when I heard Godric's voice instructing me in rapid Gaul. I had to focus as it wasn't one of the languages I was most familiar with but I understood him well enough. When Godric finally paused I was able to quickly inquire about his wellbeing.

"I am well child".

"And Madelyn?" I asked.

"She is well also" came the cautious reply. It was then that I realized that I had asked the question in genuine concern for the young human and not for Godric's benefit. The emotion surprised me.

"Eric?" Godric's voice called me out of my reflections.

"I am here father" I answered with my voice thick with emotion.

"We will be reunited soon. Be patient" Godric said as he disconnected the call before I could say another word.

I held the phone in my hand a moment before destroying it. I could feel Sookie's eyes on me as I rose to dispose of the small pieces and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"What is it Eric?" Sookie asked as she moved to sit down beside me and take my hand.

"I just realized that I was actually concerned about Madelyn" I said slowly unwilling to fully admit that my mind had finally wrapped itself around Godric having a mate.

Sookie smiled as she leaned her head onto my chest. "I knew you would come around" she whispered and I could feel her smile.

"Godric also has a plan to free Sean" I said.

"What?" she yelled as she pulled away. "Tell me!"

The plan that Godric had relayed to me was incredibly simple. In actually, Godric had said it had been Madelyn's idea. Madelyn had reminded Godric that Sean's progeny, Brian, was the current King of Ireland. He could contact the Authority and demand for Sean's release.

"What if the Authority refuses to admit that they have Sean?" Sookie asked.

"Remember, Sean and Brian have the same maker-child connection that Godric and I have. It would be pointless for the Authority to try to deny that they have Sean".

"Won't that mean that the king will have to be in the U.S.?"

"Yes. That was part of Godric's directive. We will be hosting the king here".

"You are going to have royalty in your house?" Sookie asked wide eyed.

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly fairy. "You will like Brian. He is as charming as Sean" I reassured her.

"What are you going to tell the Authority about why the king of Ireland is staying at your house?" Sookie asked.

"That he came because he was unable to contact his maker".

"They are going to hate that!" Sookie said astutely.

"We will need to be careful that Roman does not perceive this to be a threat. Brian will need to play his role as concerned progeny carefully".

"Do I need to know anything about hosting a vampire king?" Sookie asked.

"Pam will take care of everything. You can just relax" I said as pulled her lithe body towards me as I proceeded to show her just how relaxed she could be.

A/N Thanks to those who just alerted the story after the last chapter and reviewed! The feedback means the world to me!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I waited patiently with Pam at my side as we waited for the royal plane to land at the private airstrip. I saw the colors of the Irish flag on the tail of the plane as it approached for landing and smiled at seeing yet another old friend. Pam had never met the king and shifted nervously beside me.

"Relax" I whispered to her as I impatiently willed her to stop fidgeting.

"Do you think he'll like my outfit?" she asked as she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her new silk blouse.

I didn't even justify the remark with an eye roll and just fixed my stare on the stairwell being unfolded from the private jet. As I saw the dark long locks of the king emerge I moved forward with Pam at my heels.

"Your grace" I said as I bowed reverently. Before I could look up I was enveloped in a bear hug. I laughed heartily as I returned the masculine embrace and muttered a welcome in my broken Irish.

"It is good to see you Eric" the king said as he glanced at Pam.

I quickly made the introduction and I could see Brian eyeing Pam appreciatively.

"She doesn't swing your way" I whispered as we moved to the waiting SUV limos.

"A pity" came the smirky reply as I slid into the seat next to the king.

We were quiet as the entourage drove the short distance to my residence. Brian had brought the royal guards with him and he was more than well protected but I nervously scanned the streets alert for any possible trouble.

Thankfully we pulled in to my home without incident and once we were safely inside Brian wasted no time in placing his call to the Authority.

"King Brian for the Guardian" he barked authoritatively into the phone as Sookie appeared out of the kitchen.

I motioned for her to my side and to stay silent as I waited impatiently for the Guardian to speak to Brian. I could tell Sookie was sizing up the king. I glanced at my old ally and noticed that he still looked like he stepped out of the middle ages. He wore his dark hair long and straggly and he had been turned with a full beard. His blue eyes shone brightly though and he would certainly be considered a ruggedly handsome man even by modern standards. He was a strong bear of a man and had been a good and loyal progeny to Sean who had turned him when he was still a relatively young vampire. If I recalled properly, and I always did, Brian was a mere 100 years younger than his maker.

"Your grace, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I heard Roman grovel through the phone.

I had to suppress a chuckle when Brian growled loudly in response.

"Don't start with the bull shit Roman" Brian yelled as the Guardian fell silent. "I'm in the States because I couldn't reach my maker. Now I'm in Louisiana because I've tracked our bond straight to your headquarters!"

I could hear Roman's sudden intake of breathe. Obviously he didn't know of Sean's connection to the king. Tsk tsk I thought….someone obviously didn't do their homework.

"You will bring my progeny to me at Fangtasia this night by 1 am" Brian bellowed as he forcefully disconnected the call.

This was one of those times that I missed the old fashioned corded phones that could be slammed in anger I mused.

"Twit" Brian muttered before turning his attention to Sookie.

"This is my bonded, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse" I said quickly as I could see the look of euphoria over Sookie's scent crossing Brian's features.

"It is my pleasure Ms. Stackhouse" Brian said formally and Sookie attempted an ill conceived curtsey as she replied "the pleasure is all mine your highness".

"Please, it's Brian amongst friends" the king said with a laugh.

"Can I get you a beverage?" Sookie asked moving quickly into hostess mode.

I watched proudly as Sookie warmed the Royalty Blend that I had quickly purchased for the visit and distributed them to the king and his guards.

Godric had filled Brian in on the situation when he had called the evening before so the king was fully informed of the situation. I felt relieved to have another powerful ally to assist us as we still had many hurdles to face. For now though, I was focused on getting Sean freed from the Authority grasp.

"Where's Pam?" Sookie asked as she resumed her place at my side.

"I sent her to Fangtasia to secure the building with two of the king's guards. We don't want any surprises tonight".

"Will Sean stay here with us?" she asked.

"No, my maker will be returning with me to Ireland" Brian jumped in.

This news caught me by surprise. I had hoped that Sean would stay and assist in Godric's quest against the sanguinistas.

"Do not fret Eric, Godric and I discussed that it would be better for Sean and I to help with the distribution of the new blood substitute in Europe. You will handle North America and Godric and Madelyn will worry about Asia. The blood will spread more quickly that way and we will destabilize the sanguinistas that much faster" Brian explained.

I nodded in agreement but still felt uneasy at being on our own once again. I had a hard time letting go of the concept of safety in numbers. I would feel better to be reunited with not only Sean and Brian, but ultimately Godric as well.

"Did you come armed?" I asked Brian.

"Certainly" he answered as he opened his long trench coat to reveal a long sword, assorted stakes and a modern high ammunition rifle.

I nodded and then indicated that he should follow me as I we walked the short distance to my arsenal. I selected my own weapons of choice and then opened the room to the guards in case they needed anything.

Alcide arrived to guard Sookie and I secured them in the safe room. Sookie had protested not going to work today but I could not be distracted with fears of her well being. She had ultimately acquiesced and I was thankful not to have had the same old argument.

With all of us armed to the nines and sated with Royalty Blend, we moved back to the vehicles to make the trip to Fangtasia.

Within a mile of the club I spied the first Authority goon. I pointed out the snipers as we passed to Brian and felt my anxiety rise. It was unlikely that we were walking into a trap, unless Roman was completely insane and looking to start an international incident with one of the moved beloved monarchs in Europe but the hairs on my neck were prickling nonetheless.

"We will station our own guards to keep all the snipers in OUR sights" Brian instructed his guards. I would give the same orders to the vampires loyal to me that had been called in. I whipped out my cell and sent the same message to Thalia, one of the oldest vampires in my area who had no love loss for the Authority and had been eager to help.

"Any idea who the mole is?" Brian asked as we pulled into the lot.

"Not yet but we hopefully have a source of information" I replied as I sent out a silent prayer to Odin that Molly and her boyfriend would be frequent visitors to the club.

We carefully exited the bullet proof vehicles and vamped in the club where Pam was waiting for us with smashed cameras and listening devices as directed.

"I'm pretty sure that I got them all but we should still be careful just in case" Pam said as she picked up the shards of the crushed bugs.

Brian and I nodded as the guards fanned out to physically secure the club. I had given instructions to Pam to close the club for the evening so we were the only ones there. The area vamps were setting up their positions against the snipers. We had less than thirty minutes before Sean was due to be delivered and I paced the club going over every surface again to ensure that Pam hadn't missed something. It wasn't that I didn't trust my progeny but I needed something to do.

Finally I heard the sound of cars approaching the club. I tensed and took up my prearranged position by the bar trying not to look too defensive but also being fully prepared to fight to the death.

The door to the club opened and in strode Sean casually. He smiled brightly at his progeny and the two vampires embraced affectionately. I kept my eyes trained on the door waiting for Roman to appear and was startled when I heard the cars pulling away.

"Where is Roman?" Brian hissed.

"He is holed up at the Authority fortress. The coward wasn't coming within 50 miles of you and Eric. He had his guards drop me off" Sean said lightly.

"We will deal with that little toad later. For now I'm happy that you are free master" the king of Ireland said as he dropped to his knees in front of Sean.

"Oh stop it" Sean laughed as he pulled his progeny up. "Thanks for saving my hide. Both of you" he said as he turned to face me with gratitude written all over his face.

"Godric and Madelyn?" he whispered to me as his face became instantly more serious.

"Godric is well but we will talk elsewhere" I answered still not 100% comfortable that the club was bug free.

Sean followed my lead and nodded.

"Lets get out of here" Pam said and I agreed wholeheartedly. I sent another quick message to Thalia to ensure that the entourage wasn't followed and we piled back into the SUVS to return to my residence.

"So" Sean asked as we got on our way.

"They are both fine" I said as I patted his thigh.

"Good" Sean said as he grasped the hand of his maker.

I was nice to see another set of vampires with the same bond that Godric and I shared but it brought up feelings of longing in me. I missed Godric terribly and was kicking myself that I squandered our last visit with my jealously and pettiness.

"You will be reunited with Godric soon Eric" Brian said feeling my mood.

I nodded but remained silent as I allowed Sean and Brian to enjoy their reunion.

"Were you mistreated by the Authority?" Brian asked and I perked up at the question.

"No, they were quite civil but they have a clear sanguinista agenda that they were hoping to get me to join" Sean explained confirming what I had feared.

"Do you have any idea how the Authority found out about Godric's new blood?" I asked.

"I'm not certain but there was a creepy little vampire named Bill that seemed to know too much about the happenings of the Dallas vampires. He is some kind of computer whiz and I got the feeling that he was doing a lot of cyber hacking" Sean said.

"Why would the Authority be spying on Godric?" Brian asked.

"Roman is getting totally paranoid. He's suspicious of all new world vampires older than he is and is afraid that he'll be usurped. That's why he joined forces with the sanguinistas" Sean explained.

"That would explain why Fangtasia was bugged too" I said softly as I wracked my brain trying to place a vampire Bill but came up short. "Do you know anything else about this Bill?"

"He is the progeny of that bat crazy vampire Laurena Krasinksy" Sean said with a laugh.

"Lovely. If he's anything like his maker he's got to be a real piece of work" I groaned thinking of the sadistic, mad vampiress.

"He's completely delusional and fancies himself as this great leader when really he's a whimpering nerd" Sean said. "He won't be a problem. Can't possibly be more than 150 years old or so".

"Good. Who do you see as a threat within the Authority?" Brian asked.

"Aside from Roman who is too scared to be thinking clearly, there are only two other chancellors old enough to really pose any threat, Salome and Nora".

"Are they behind the sanguinista movement?" I asked.

"Definitely. They are the ones really running the Authority now. Roman is just their puppet".

"What do you suggested master?" Brian asked.

"I think right now we all need to get out of the country. It's not safe for any of us right now. Honestly we should go straight to the airport and get the hell out of dodge".

"We get Sookie first and then we go" I said firmly as I glared at Sean amazed at my willingness to flee my home with no notice.

_A/N I continue to get so excited when I see new alerts and reviews! I'm so glad some of you are enjoying the story so much. Thank you again for taking the time to leave me feedback!_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Was this really necessary Eric?" Sookie asks me for the tenth time.

"We were all in danger but don't worry, it's only temporary" I assure yet again. I so wish I could glamour her into finally going to sleep. The king's plane is plush and luxurious and she could be enjoying flying in this trans-Atlantic luxury but instead she's stressing about her damn job with the Shifter. Once again I assure her that I will send a replacement but all she cares about is having to be driven from her home.

"Enough" I say louder than I had planned. "This is for the safety of all of us. We will return to our homes soon. This I promise you" I tell her as I place my hands on either side of her face. I can feel her soften and then she finally nods in reluctant acceptance.

"I guess it will be nice to see Ireland. I've never left the country. Hell I've never left the south" she says I finally feel some of her anxiety leave her.

When Sookie finally falls asleep, I move to the empty seat next to Pam. "You have arranged for the human staff to keep the bar open?" I question.

"We're all set and Thalia will sit on the throne in your absence" she smirked.

I couldn't help the smile that turned my mouth at the thought of the ancient vampire dealing with the vermin. "Hopefully she doesn't kill anyone" I muse.

"Hopefully they'll be OK from the Authority" Pam says more seriously.

"Thalia can take care of herself" I say more for myself than for Pam and move back to my seat with Sookie.

I could feel the pull of the sun but the king's plane was light tight and safe for vampires. We would rise the next night safely in the confines of the king's castle on the western coast of his rocky island nation. We were purposefully avoiding his more well known homes and instead taking refuse in a remote keep. Easily defensible, not well known and fully protected. There could be no safer place on this earth for us.

I wrote Sookie a brief note telling her I would see her at first dark and then reclined my seat fully as did the other vampires as the windows descended automatically in preparation for meeting the sunrise. Once fully reclined a capsule enclosed itself essentially turning the plush leather recliner into a much more luxurious version of a travel coffin. I did not fight the pull of sun and allowed myself to lapse into blissful unconsciousness.

The first thing I noticed when my eyes snapped open again was Sookie's excitement coursing through our bond. I could hear her bouncing on a bed which I assumed my travel accommodations were along side. I hit the release latch and before the capsule was fully open Sookie was gleefully calling my name.

"Thank god you are finally awake" she squealed as she threw herself at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her girlish exuberance and excitement. "And what has you so excited lover" I purred as I moved her hand to my manhood to show her how excited I was to see her.

"Eric!" she yelled as she pulled her hand away. "Look around you! We are in a real castle! It's amazing!" she shouted as she opened her arms and motioned around the room.

"So I can't persuade you to try out the castle bed before we tour?" I said only partially in jest as I eyed the amazing king sized four poster bed that Sookie had just been bouncing on.

"You know I love you Eric but I've been waiting for hours for you to wake up so we can explore together".

I could hardly fault her for wanting to see Brian's keep as it meant that she had followed my instructions and had waited for me to rise.

"By the way, why didn't you want me to leave the room? Alcide is here to look after me isn't he?" Sookie questioned.

"While I believe we are perfectly safe or else I would not have agreed to come, I wanted to act out of an abundance of caution on our first day" I explained as I took in our accommodations. We were in a room that would have once been a defensive turret. The round room was large and the ceilings were at least 18 feet in height. Other than the arrow slits in the narrow leaded glass windows the shape of the room was the only give away for the original purposed of the space. Now the room enjoyed the addition of a large stone fireplace, antique armoires, a seating area and an enormous bathroom with a giant claw foot tub in one room with two pedestal sinks and a steam shower large enough for four in another room with a toilet. I peered into the bathroom and chuckled that there were arrow slits in the modern shower. I could see moonlight beginning to dance off a large body of water in the distance and made a mental note to explore the grounds with Sookie another evening.

"Can you believe this room?" Sookie chirped as she watched me taking in the décor. "I really feel like we are staying in a royal residence".

"We are my love. We are" I murmured as I caught her lips for a quick kiss before allowing her to pull me out of the room.

When she threw open the doors, two guards jumped to attention and Alcide looked up from a magazine he was reading. "About time" he grumbled as he stood stiffly. "Do you need me tonight?" Alcide asked and as soon as I shook my head in the negative he took off down the hall presumably towards his chamber.

"Nice to see you too 'Cide" Sookie called after him.

"Sorry Sook but I'm starving!" he answered as he disappeared around a bend.

I looked to the guards and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "The king has standing orders for additional day time protection for all guests until their vampires rise".

"Thank you but that will not be necessary in the future" I said in way of dismissal at the unknown wares.

"Do you require directions to the dining room or to the great room?" one of the large wares asked.

"I am familiar with the keep" I answered and then waited for them to take their leave.

"You've been here before?" Sookie asked in wonder.

"Yes, many times lover" I said as I fondly recalled many a memory.

"You'll have to tell me about some of your other visits but take me on a tour please" Sookie yelled as she jumped up and down at my side.

"Are you hungry?" I inquired.

"Nope, there was a big tray of food waiting for me when we first arrived. I had poached eggs, this weird sausage, fried bread, a baked tomato and there was even smoked salmon and all kinds of cheeses. I ate the breakfasty foods first and then when I woke up I had the salmon and the cheeses. It was so good Eric".

I held up my hand to stop the description of the food. While I certainly did not mind watching my lover eat, after all her delectable mouth was a joy to watch and imagine doing other things, I did not need a blow by blow account of the meal.

"Lets go explore" I stated as I took her by the hand and led her down an ornately carved stairwell. I was taking her down the side of the castle so we could wind down the original unadorned passageways that would lead us to the main entry way. I guessed that we were all brought in the underground garage and that Sookie did not see the main rooms of the keep. I wanted her first few to be as grand and breathtaking as possible as I knew she would enjoy the experience even further that way.

"Slow down Eric! I want to take in all the details".

I obeyed and slowed my pace as I watch Sookie reach up and touch the ancient stones that made up the walls. She noticed that wrought iron chandeliers that had been converted to electricity but still maintained their authenticity, the small tapestries that lined some of the walls, the weapons that brought back memories of my human life. She paused often and I began to think that she would need a year to explore every nook and cranny of the keep and she hadn't seen the most impressive parts of the castle yet.

"Come Sookie. I believe the king may be waiting on us" I lied hoping to speed her on.

"Sorry! I didn't realize. I'm just so overwhelmed. Everything looks so old" she rushed breathlessly.

I laughed again at her excitement. It was nice to see the keep through her eyes.

We walked through a small antechamber that had at one time been used to heat the oil that would have been poured on top of invaders and then finally we were just on the inside of the main keep doors. Giant sized pieces of wood reinforced with iron stood nearly 30 feet behind me. As I turned Sookie around she gave an audible gasp as I walked her into the great hall.

"Oh my god Eric" Sookie whispered as she walked slowly into the colossal sized room with the soaring ceilings with giant wooden beams, the fireplace so large that it could hold a dozen men, the banners marked with clan affiliations draped along one side of the upper wall over the arches leading into the room and the suits of armor that any museum would salivate over for their collection. I watched with amusement as Sookie gaped and moved slowly in a circle taking in the room.

"I take it the accommodations are to your liking?" Brian asked as he appeared to my left.

"They are perfect!" Sookie all but squeaked.

"I am pleased" the king replied.

"I have a surprise for you Eric" Brian said to me as Sookie turned back to her exploration of the hall. I tensed immediately never liking surprises.

As I turned in apprehension I was suddenly flooded with calm and reassurance. My head whipped around and I had to physically restrain myself from using my vampire speed and tackling Godric in a bear hug.

My maker was here.

I wanted nothing more than to go to him and feel his embrace but I forced myself to remember myself and my surroundings. I approached him slowly allowing my joy and relief to flood my side of the bond. When I finally reached him I sank immediately to my knees desperate for his forgiveness over my behavior with Madelyn and even more desperate for his love.

"Fadir" I whispered in my native tongue as I leaned my bent head against Godric's thighs.

Instead of pulling me up, Godric sank down as well and embraced me tightly. With his arms strongly around me, and my head buried in his neck, I struggled for composure as I fought the blood tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I love you min son. No matter what, I always love you" Godric whispered as he held me tighter. He did not release me until he felt me compose myself and we rose together. I did not want to break the contact and Godric must have sensed it as he excused us from Brian's presence.

"Use my office" Brian called after us as Godric led me by the hand into a small antechamber the king had set up with all the modern office conveniences. The computer, fax machine, and other electronics looked very out of place in the ancient room but I barely took note of anything as Godric moved me towards a large sofa.

"I am so sorry Godric" I whispered truly feeling remorse.

"I know child and it is forgiven" he said as he tried to reassure me further through the bond.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"Brian and I made arrangements for Madelyn and I to come here for a while until we can better ascertain the Authority's next move. We felt we were safer here together".

I nodded in agreement. "I have been uneasy since we were separated" I admitted.

"Eventually we will need to return to India to oversee distribution of the new blood but right now we are still retrofitting a new factory that we purchased".

"You already found a factory?" I said in surprise.

"Actually more than one. Hopefully we have been covert enough in our acquisitions that the Authority won't get word of it".

"We might have a lead on who the mole is" I began and then brought Godric up to speed on what Sean had learned.

"I trust no one other than you, Madelyn, Sookie, Pam, Sean and Brian but I will not speak a word of where these factories are located to anyone" Godric said as I nodded immediately. It was foolish to underestimate the Authority. Their ears could be anywhere.

I stared at my maker as he glanced out the window over the darkened grounds. The emotions running through me were intense and I still had the need to be in physical proximity to him. I had always hated when he had fought but our past differences had never been so emotionally laden.

Godric turned and smiled at me and crossed the room. He rejoined me on the sofa and once again wrapped his arms around me. I allowed him to pull me in his side and finally felt my emotions snap. Before I even realized it I was sobbing on Godric's shoulder. Sobbing in relief for his forgiveness. Sobbing in relief for his unconditional love which I often did not deserve. Sobbing that he was safe and that we had the opportunity to make amends.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once we had both changed out of our blood stained clothes thanks to me crying like a small child, Godric and I rejoined the group in the great hall. Thankfully our host had outfitted our armoires with clothing in our respective sizes otherwise I would have looked like an idiot walking around in a tear stained button down. So much for holding on to any semblance of a Viking warrior then.

The only other time I had come close to that kind of emotional outburst was on the roof in Dallas when Godric had nearly met the sun. While feeling embarrassed over my loss of control, I also couldn't help feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. It was cathartic to cry and finally release all the pent up emotion. I felt lighter. More centered. More me again.

I straightened to my full height and held my head up proudly as I walk alongside Godric towards Sookie and Madelyn who were being entertained by the king and Sean. Both women smiled brightly as we approached and I headed straight to Madelyn who looked fully recovered from her ordeal. I stopped in front of her and surprising us both, I hugged her tightly as I whispered a true apology into her ear. She overcame her shock quickly and returned my embrace before pulling awkwardly away and reaching for Godric.

"I am glad that you are well" I said aloud as I gave her a small bow.

Her smile grew even bigger. "Thank you".

Sookie kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand. I saw Pam entered the room from my periphery and she stopped to bow to Godric before addressing me with a nod. I was sure that both she and Sookie must have felt the depth of my emotions but Pam wisely said nothing as she took her place in our little group.

"Now that the family is reunited we can get down to business" Brian stated as he motioned for us to follow him into his antechamber.

"I sweep this room personally every day" the king announced as he secured the door once we were all through. "We can speak freely here".

We all waited for the king to be seated behind his desk and motion for us to follow suit. I sat between Godric and Sookie which was exactly where I wanted to be. Madelyn was on the other side of Godric and Pam and Sean were seated closer to the king on a smaller love seat. Sookie to my hand in hers and I fought the urge to pick up Godric's hand in my other. Godric shifted slightly so his thigh was closer to mine and I was once again grateful for the physical contact.

"I think it's clear that we need to do something about the U.S. Authority" Brian began. "It's unacceptable that they would kidnap two of the oldest vampires in the new world without answering to someone. I will not stand for the abduction of my maker".

"I agree that the current regime cannot remain" Sean started. "Roman does not have control over the chancellors and his decisions and judgments are being fueled by fear instead of reason".

"And who do you feel is in control?" Madelyn asked.

"There are two chancellors on the Authority, Salome and Nora, that are the heart of the sanguinista movement and I believe they are the ones who are really running the Authority" Sean answered.

"So what do we do?" my fiesty fairy asked.

"We do what we had intended all along" Godric chimed in. "We ensure wide spread distribution of the enhanced blood, obtain renewed support for the main streaming movement and then the Authority becomes moot without further intervention.

"But they aren't just going to step down" Sookie argued.

"No they won't but they will not stand if the sanguinistas are abolished and has no support in the vampire community" Brian added. The Authority has power because vampires chose to acknowledge said power. They are nothing without support from the community they represent.

"Won't they try to stop us?" Sookie countered.

"Certainly they will which is why we are here" Godric answered. "We need to make preventative precautions for the wellbeing of everyone here and we need to put in place a watch group in the States that can keep watch over the sanguinistas until the blood is ready for distribution".

"I can take care of setting up a watch group in Louisiana" I answered already thinking of contacts that would be thrilled to spy on the Authority. Thalia coming to mind first and foremost.

"Do not send any transmissions of any kind from this location" Brian cautioned. "I would prefer that we operate out of an extreme abundance of caution".

"Agreed" Sean echoed.

I nodded thinking that I could fly out to mainland Europe and send an encrypted message to Thalia from there. She could handle the organization from there and if the message was intercepted it would throw the Authority off of where we really were hiding.

"So what do we do now?" Madelyn asked.

"We make preparations and wait" Brian said.

I glanced at my watch calculating if I could make it to the mainland and back before daybreak but it would not be possible.

"Tonight we will relax. We begin to tomorrow" Brian stated as he rose from his regal desk. "Come, we will all recharge" and he led us out through the great hall into the dining gallery.

I walked flanked by Sookie and Godric feeling secure between the two people in the world that loved me most. Short in stature they both may be but they would both go to their true deaths to protect me as I would them.

Sookie moved to sit adjacent to Madelyn at the table near the human food and I was forced to part from Godric's side for the first time since laying eyes on him that evening. I moved to sit along side Sookie as Godric moved to the other side of Madelyn. A goblet of blood was placed in front of me as wine was poured for the women. We waited for the king who toasted to our alliance to take a drink and the rest of us followed suit. We were all clustered at one end of a table that easily could accommodate 50. I forced myself to drink the royalty blend knowing that I wanted to be at my strongest and couldn't rely solely on Sookie for sustenance. Godric gave a similar look as he took a sip.

"Can we keep exploring the castle after the meal" Sookie asked me between bites of what looked to be rack of lamb.

I nodded despite not wanting to be parted from my maker. I knew that I could not cling to him for the remainder of the night.

"Madelyn and I would like to join you if you don't mind" Godric said with an easy smile.

"Yes please" Sookie said excitedly as she launched into a discussion with Madelyn about our quarters.

I saw Brian smile as Sookie described our room in rich detail and he gave me a wink across the table. I raised my glass to him in thanks and took another forced sip.

I relished the thought of spending the next few hours with Sookie and Godric. And if I was being totally honest, I was happy to have Madelyn with us too. When I thought long and hard about her it was impossible to have not been affected by her devotion after Godric was taken. Her every action, every word was focused on getting my maker back. It became clearer and clearer to me that we were on the same side here. She loved him. I loved him. She would be my family probably someday soon. And suddenly it seemed more than OK.

Sookie had been right after all. The love just multiplied, it wasn't reduced or divided.

I was quiet as I glanced around the room knowing that I was surrounded by my closest family and friends on the entire planet. I allowed myself to relax in a way that I generally never did as I was fully confident that everyone here had my back, as I had theirs.

I felt Godric's joy through our still open bond and I send it right back to him. I met my maker's eye and smiled warmly.

"If you will excuse me I do have a country to run" Brian said as he stood after polishing off a large chalice of blood. Our voices melted together in a chorus of thanks for his hospitality and goodbyes as Sean followed Brian out of the room. The guards trailed them as well and our little family was left alone.

"Shall we go exploring" Godric said as he took note of the near empty plates that were no longer being touched in front of the human women.

"Absolutely!" Sookie yelled, her eagerness getting the better of her as she jumped up and nearly spilled her wine. Thankfully my vampire reflexes saved the beautiful linen table covering along with my borrowed shirt.

"Oops sorry" Sookie said meekly but I stood at her side and led our group out of the dining room.

"Where are we going next?" Sookie asked recovering her excitement.

"I think the music room" I answered as I took her hand.

"I think I'm going to do my own exploring" Pam purred and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her poorly veiled sexual innuendo.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble" I warned my progeny as she stalked off for what was certainly going to turn into a feed and fuck.

"I'll make sure I don't touch anyone that is off limits" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared back into the great hall.

"Has Pam been here before?" Sookie asked clearly incredulous that Pam would not want to explore the keep.

"Not that I can remember" I commented as we moved into the music room.

Sookie gasped at my side as she took in the even more ornate room. There was a 17th century harp in the corner, an original harpsichord, a Steinway concert grand piano and various string instruments including a Stratovarius violin behind glass which had been hand crafted by the master himself. If I had to guess, I would bet the piano had been handmade by the original Steinway as well. Sookie twirled in the center of the room which was actually a dance floor and took in all the contents of the room. The elevated stage that could easily accommodate a small orchestra, the divans hand needlepointed that dotted the periphery of the large room, the two stone fireplaces that kept everyone warm on the cold Irish nights.

I felt Godric approach my side as Madelyn joined Sookie in the exploration of the grand room. "The girls seems to be enjoying themselves" he said casually.

"I am pleased that they can have some joy tonight" I replied knowing full well that we would have to refocus on the Authority problem soon enough.

"Let's sit" Godric said as he motioned to one of the small divans away from where the girls were examining the harpsichord.

I followed my maker as we sat side by side forced into physical contact by the small seat. As before, I felt comforted by the proximity and Godric clearly felt it as well.

"Why the dramatic change of heart Eric?" Godric asked in a hushed tone. "I'm clearly overjoyed but I want to understand".

"I was grievously mistaken" I whispered instantly ashamed of my original behavior not just towards Madelyn but to Godric himself.

"I just want to comprehend the welcomed change in your demeanor, not have you relive painful feelings" Godric said as he attempted to reassure me with both words and feelings.

I took an unnecessary breath and poured out my soul to my maker. I told him of my irrational fears of losing him, my selfish need to keep him for myself, my revelation of how truly devoted and worthy Madelyn was of his affection and ultimately my respect. I apologized to him again for my behavior and before he could react I had crossed the room where the girls were totally engrossed in their own conversation of the assessed worth of these priceless instruments.

"Madelyn" I whispered, my voice heavy with emotion.

I waited for her to turn to me and as soon as she faced me I knelt at her feet. "I swear my fealty to you. I swear to protect you with my life as I do my maker. I am always at your service".

"What are you doing Eric?" You don't have to do that! Get up!" Madelyn responded uneasily as she looked to Godric for reassurance.

"No, I should have done this the first day we met" I argued as I rose fluidly. "You are the bonded mate of my maker. It is my duty".

"Then the pledge would have been out of obligation to me and not given freely" Godric said as he slapped me on the back affectionately.

"I am truly sorry for my behavior" I said to Madelyn once again.

"Stop apologizing to me Eric" she responded firmly. "What kind of progeny would have accepted me without question? Certainly not the vampire I know Godric reared you to be. Did Pam accept Sookie without question?"

I couldn't hold back the snicker as I thought of all the grief I went through with Pam over Sookie and Sookie flat out laughed out loud.

"Enough of this" Godric stated authoritatively. "All is forgiven".

"Definitely forgiven" Madelyn said self consciously as she leaned into Godric and looked up at me.

"Lets continue the exploration. There is much more to see before the sunrises and I'm enjoying living vicariously through our women" Godric said lightly and with that we moved on to the next room and lost ourselves in the oohs and aahs of the girls.

_A/N Hope everyone was OK with emotional Eric! Not to fear that he'll be back to his Viking fierceness soon. Thanks to those who took the time to review and alert. I appreciate so very, very much!_


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Can we leave the castle tonight?" Sookie asked after an exhaustive meeting about the new game plan.

"I would prefer we did not" I answered truthfully. I did not want to leave the safety of the compound. "We can explore the grounds but I do not want to venture anywhere else as we cannot risk being seen".

Sookie pouted briefly but gave me a reluctant nod.

"I promise you lover that we will come back to visit" I reassured her.

"It's just that I've never gone anywhere and here I am in Ireland and I can't see anything?" she added with a small sniffle.

"I will take you around the world once it is safe" I promised.

"Where are Godric and Madelyn?" Sookie asked as I led her through a secondary door that would allow us to follow the old defensive wall down to the water.

"They flew out of the country to send the message to Thalia".

"I thought you were going to do that?" Sookie questioned as we strolled closer to the large inland lake.

"Godric wanted to head to Iceland instead of the mainland and send the message from there".

"Why?"

"He thought it would be less likely to be spotted as it's less populated" I explained.

"Why didn't you go since Thalia lives in your area?".

"He wanted to take Madelyn with him and have her see one of the geysers at night".

"Oh" Sookie said sadly and I could feel her frustration at being stuck at the keep.

"Come lover, I have a surprise for you" I said as I took her hand and led her to the small stone rotunda that was at the water's edge.

As we approached I could see that my instructions had been followed as I spotted the candles flickering in the darkness and the domed pewter serving trays reflecting the moonlight.

"What did you do?" Sookie whispered excitedly as she spied the elegantly set table for two.

"I wanted to have another special night with you here" I cooed seductively in her ear as I pulled out a plush chair that was covered in a weatherproof fabric. There were heaters placed strategically near Sookie's spot so she would be comfortable in the cool and damp night. When she was seated, I pulled out her napkin that was folded in the shape of a swan and placed it ceremoniously on her lap before pulling off the dome and exposing her meal. The chef had prepared local specialties but salmon was the featured item on the dish.

I smirked as Sookie groaned as the aroma hit her and I took my seat opposite her. I had a blood sorbet that was delicious but my attention was riveted on Sookie as she moaned when taking each bite.

"This is incredible Eric" she said as she took a sip of her Chardonnay.

"I'm glad it is to your liking lover" I purred, thinking that I couldn't wait to get her on the awaiting yacht that was docked on the other side of the rotunda. My plan was to take her for a spin around the lake and then well, to take her, in the yacht's main cabin.

Just as Sookie was taking her last bite of a warm chocolate pudding I was suddenly filled with dread and fear. I stood immediately and grabbed Sookie wanting to shield her from any impending danger.

"What is it Eric?" Sookie shouted surprised by my sudden movement and defensive stance.

It was then that I realized I was feeling Godric's emotions.

"Guards!" I yelled into the night knowing that they would be present patrolling the perimeter of the keep.

Instantly two tall vampire guards appeared in the rotunda.

Sookie gasped at their sudden appearance but I forcefully placed her in the arms of the nearest guard. "Take her back to the keep now" I ordered as I launched myself into the night to rendezvous with Godric whose panic was growing exponentially.

I spied him flying at high speeds on the other side of the lake and he blew past me so quickly I could barely change course and follow him back into the keep.

He flew straight to his suite which was in the keep's opposite turret. I came frantically through the door just as he was placing Madelyn's bloodied body onto the bed.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled as I cautiously approached the bed.

Godric has already ripped into his wrist and was forcing his blood down Madelyn's throat.

I could barely sense her heartbeat as I took in her battered form. It appeared that her body had been ripped open stem to stern and I could see bone and clearly visible. Godric was near crazed as he continued to rip his wrist repeatedly.

"Turn her now" I whispered as he became more desperate in his attempts.

"Not like this" he croaked out.

"Godric, she will not survive" I said cautiously as I poured love and strength through our bond.

Godric paused only for a brief moment before sinking his fangs into her torn neck. I stood by and watched what little life was left in the girl drain quickly away and as he had with me, just before her heart gave it's final beat, he began to replace her lost blood with his. Over and over I watched as he massaged his blood into her battered frame.

I grabbed his arm after the tenth time to stop him. "She will rise vampire father. Of this I am sure" I said firmly as I pulled Godric's arm away from his fangs. "Drink from me, you have given too much" I said as I offered my neck in reverence and love.

Godric did not hesitate as he accepted my offer and delicately inserted his fangs and took a few pulls of my blood. "More Godric, you need to take more" I said as he pulled away.

"I will have Brian send bagged blood. I cannot weaken you now" he said as he looked back to Madelyn's bloodied body lying motionless on the ruined bed linens.

"What happened?" I whispered unable to fathom how Godric could have been taken by surprise.

"The Authority" he answered as he gathered Madelyn gently in his arms. "I wish to bathe her" he said as he moved carefully into the bathroom and placed her in the large claw foot tub. He left the drain open and ran the tap so that the water did not hit her body until it was the appropriate temperature.

He began by sponging the blood off her face first and as he worked, he started to speak.

"As soon as we crossed into Icelandic airspace it was if they knew we were coming" he said slowly as he massage the dried blood off Madelyn's cheek. "Before I could even land or sense a problem, we were shot at with silver bullets".

"Were you hit?" I interrupted already looking for signs of injury on my maker.

"Yes but the bullets already worked themselves out. It forced me to land though and we were easily surrounded by over two dozen vampires in Authority uniform".

He paused as he looked at the gaping hole in Madelyn's neck as he tried to decide if he could effectively clean the large wound. Moving to her shoulder instead he recommenced the story. "Two vampires emerged from the ranks immediately after they encased me in silver nets and descended on Madelyn instantly. They said they wanted me to watch her die. That she was just a blood bag" his voice trailed off at the memory and I placed my hand on his shoulder in support.

"Needless to say, they are all dead now" he growled.

"Who were the two vampires that did this?" I asked as I looked back down at my soon to be sister.

"The one I recognized as a chancellor of the Authority. A short female with brown hair and blue eyes. The male I have not seen before".

"Describe him father and I will tell Sean while you lay with Madelyn and await her transformation".

"He was of average stature, dark haired and old fashioned sideburns".

It wasn't anyone that I could recall based on that description but would repeat the information to Sean later.

"Help me sit her up Eric" Godric asked as blood tears spilled from his eyes.

I carefully held her by the shoulders as her head flopped forward and Godric carefully removed the last shards of her tattered clothing that was beginning to stick to the wounds. We were silent as he slowly washed her back and then moved down her legs and finally back to the wound in her neck that was miraculously already starting to look better. Finally Godric shed his own clothing, filled the tub and climbed in behind Madelyn to wash her hair and rinse away the last of the blood.

I exited silently not out of unnecessary modesty but to allow Godric a few more moments alone with his mate while she was still human. I quickly pulled the bloodied bed coverings off the bed and opened the door intending to hand them to the guard and request more. What greeted me in the hallway was not only a full contingency of guards but Brian, Sean, Sookie, Pam and Alcide waiting anxiously for an explanation.

I stepped into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind me. Sookie was instantly at my side and had her arms wrapped around my waist. I send her reassurance through the bond and quickly filled in the gaps.

"This is war" the king the growled in anger.

"I'm sure they will think so as well" I agreed thinking that Roman would be totally freaking out having lost so many guards and possibly two chancellors.

I gave Sean the description that Godric had provided of the second vampire and he confirmed it was that vampire named Bill.

"That leaves Roman with just the one ally, Salome" Sean pointed out.

"They will easily be handled" Brian stated. "For now we must ensure that Godric's mate is well cared for".

"She was beyond healing" I whispered not wanting Godric to overhear this part of the conversation. "He has begun the turning" I added.

"When her body is prepared, instruct Godric to take her to the crypt. There is earth where they can lay and they will be fully protected" Brian said.

"Thank you. For everything" I added as I grasped the forearm of the king thankful for his protection especially when Godric and Madelyn would be at their most vulnerable.

I returned to the room to find Madelyn's naked body on the stripped bed and Godric rifling through the armoire for clothing for her. "Why not put her in night clothes" I offered as I could feel Godric's frustration rising.

"This is not how I planned her turning" Godric said in despair.

"I know father but she will be with us for eternity now. All will be well" I offered in condolence.

Godric nodded as he attempted to reign in his emotions as he reached for a simple red cotton night gown. It was a good choice as it would hide any blood that potentially would seep from the wounds.

I assisted him in clothing Madelyn careful to be reverent in my actions and not rush the process. Godric smoothed out the fabric and kissed her gently on the forehead before he gathered her back into his arms.

Knowing he was ready, I opened the door and the sea of familiar faces of our family and friends along with the guards parted and allowed us to lead the way to the crypt. The entourage followed us silently to the crypt door. I opened it for Godric and I alone followed Godric into the small space. A double size grave had already been dug and Godric did not waste any time in arranging Madelyn at the bottom of the earth. He placed himself protectively around her and I covered them both with a silk blanket before back filling the earth over them.

I made quick work of my task but paused before exiting the stone walled crypt. I sank to my knees at the graveside and silently prayed to Odin for the safe passage of my sister. I knew with every fiber of my being that if her turning was unsuccessful Godric would undoubtedly meet the sun at the next light.

I could not lose them both. Not now.

I rose with the prayer repeating over and over again in my mind. After staring at the grave silently I finally forced myself to move.

"I look forward to seeing you in three nights sister" I whispered before leaving the crypt and I felt the surge of love and hopefulness from Godric as the door shut tightly behind me.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next three days were some of the longest of all my vampire existence. I found myself more concerned about Madelyn's rising than I had for Pam's. When I turned Pam I had no doubt that she would rise. She wanted to be vampire, she was ready. With Madelyn, her body was so badly damaged that there was a real chance that she would not survive the transition. It was this thought that haunted me every waking moment.

Both Sookie and Pam tried their best to calm me down but I was near frantic. I tried in vain to focus on the conversations that abounded on how we would take out the Authority. There was no more 'if' it was when and how. I had managed to focus long enough to contact Thalia, this time safely from the mainland but only because I didn't get close enough to land to put myself in any danger. The risk was too great to even catch a glimpse of the Norwegian coast line.

Thanks to some immediate reconnaissance from Thalia, we knew that the Authority was going about business as usual. I wasn't surprised as there was no way Roman would want to advertise that so many of his guards and two of his chancellors had been taken out. Such a vulnerable position would make him a target for many rogue vampires sick of having to tithe to the Authority and obey their edicts. I let myself temporarily daydream about how awesome it would be if someone did get in and remove Roman and Salome for us. I was getting sick of all this shit. At my age I was ready to coast in banal ennui without dealing with life and death situations every time I turned around. Quiet. Peace and quiet. I craved this above all else.

The one thing we did know is that there must not have been witnesses to Godric's attack. If there were, word of the slaughter would already be circulating. Vampires were notoriously bad at keeping secrets and news like that would spread through the monarchies like wild fire. It would help us greatly that no one survived and we were the only ones to know of the true events. Ultimately though, Roman, Salome and the younger chancellors' days were numbered. It really wasn't going to matter if there were a hundred witnesses.

I was so distracted and anxious for Madelyn's rising that Sookie couldn't even distract me with sex. It's not that we didn't engage but my mind wasn't focused enough to enjoy my release. Despite Sookie's warm mouth around my gracious plenty as she called it, I was grateful to feel the pull of the sun on the morning of the third day. At least the waiting would be over and we would know…one way or the other.

When my eyes snapped open on the third night I instantly reached out through my bond with Godric. He was nervous but resolved. Sookie was not in our shared room and I suspected she was in the library where she had taken to spending most of her time since any question of sight seeing had been squelched after the attack. I hurriedly threw on a pair of draw string pants and a t-shirt and vamped down to the crypt. I knew I had time as a newborn would not be rising for at least another 30 minutes but I was anxious to be with my maker and that he not wait alone.

He did not break his gaze from the disturbed earth when I entered but held his hand out to me. I instantly took it and sat at his side.

"Her body felt totally healed" he whispered as he continued to stare at the grave.

"That's a very good sign master" I replied as I noticed that Godric had already cleared as much earth as possible so that Madelyn would not need to claw herself out of 6 feet of earth. Tradition remained that he could not dig her out completely so she was still shielded from my sight by a thin layer of earth. I tried to reassure myself that it was indeed good that her physical body had healed but I still remained very uneasy. I could tell Godric felt the same concern and since I had no reassurance to push through the bond, I simply clung to his hand in silence while I pushed love through the bond.

A knock on the crypt door pulled both of our attention briefly from the near open grave and we turned as Sean entered carrying a large cooler. "Brian has sent fresh blood" he said as he placed it near the door. "It's actually been warmed so it's ready to go".

"Thank you" Godric acknowledged as he turned his attention fully to the grave once again.

"I will leave you now but we will all be waiting outside if you need anything" Sean said as he closed the door behind him.

I cast my gaze to the hallway and saw Sookie standing with Pam and Brian. She gave me a reassuring smile before our view of each other was obscured by the closing door.

I felt a sudden spike of excitement in Godric through our bond and was startled to see the earth shift slightly. I glanced at my watch in confusion as it was too early for a newborn to rise.

Godric was on his feet and then kneeling at the side of the grave. He reached down to brush off the earth over Madelyn's face when she sprang like a puma out of the grave and bounced off the high ceiling. She landed gracefully in crouch and gave us a low growl.

"Madelyn" Godric whispered slowly as he took in the sight of his mate and newest child. She stood too quickly and seemed momentarily disoriented but within seconds she collected herself and launched herself into Godric's arms.

"I thought I lost you" Godric said almost too softly to hear.

I stood uncomfortably as I watched this moment between maker and child but I could not tear myself away. I was fighting my own urge to embrace them both. I could feel my own weak connection to Madelyn grow and I could feel her euphoria and love. I basked in the feeling until I felt a new emotion over come her….hunger. I ripped open the top of the contained and pulled out the first warm bag that my hand touched. Type would not be important right now. I ripped open a corner and thrust it into her mouth which was easily accessible over Godric's shoulder. Her fangs instantly descended at the scent and she lunged for the bag. When I felt Godric's hand steadying the bag for her, I pulled out two more bags knowing that she would need them almost instantly. I barely had the second bag open when Madelyn was ready for it. She drank hungrily, her eyes wide with fear. I got a hint of embarrassment through the bond as did Godric as he encouraged her to satisfy her thirst and that it was perfectly normal to be ravenous upon rising. Madelyn quickly finished four more bags and finally I could feel her hunger was sated.

"Oh my god, that was delicious" she whispered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then licked the few droplets that she had rubbed off. She then looked down at her hand and moved it back and forth as if she was seeing for the first time.

I could not help but smile at watching the newborn coming to grips with her new senses. I remember the feeling myself even though it had been over a thousand years. I remember the fascination of seeing the dust particles floating in the air, hearing the slightest of noises, including the heart beats of humans, scenting aromas that seemed so foreign but must have been present throughout my mortal life all along. It could be overwhelming to suddenly experience the onrush of enhanced senses and we were both quiet as Madelyn turned slowly in a circle taking in every detail around her.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered in awe as she took in a narrow shaft of light that was pouring in from under the door.

Through it all Godric was pouring relief and love through our bond. Finally Madelyn stopped twirling and looked straight at Godric and launched herself at him once more. This time with a different kind of hunger.

"I will leave you now" I muttered with joy in my voice. "I look forward to seeing you soon sister" I added as I turned to open the door. Before I reached it Madelyn was spinning me around and embracing me fiercely. "I can feel you too" she whispered. "Thank you" she added and I felt a rush of love from her end of this new sibling bond that I did not anticipate having.

I returned the embrace and when she tightened her grip and I felt a rib crack. She jumped back at the sound and looked at me in shock. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she yelled. The rib was already knitting itself back together and I told her so. "You will need to learn to control your new strength" Godric said gently.

"I am fine" I reassured her. "Go back to what you wanted to do" I said with a wink trying to lighten the mood.

It was as if a switch was flipped as Madelyn remembered what she had been planning and she turned instantly back to her maker.

With that I took my leave and left them to consummate their new relationship as maker and child.

I emerged from the crypt with a smile. All looked at my anxiously as I informed them that all went smoothly.

"Why aren't they coming out?" Sookie asked in puzzlement just as Madelyn's scream of pleasure echoed through the stone hallway. Sookie blushed instantly and muttered 'oh'.

I belly laughed at my lover's modesty and took her hand and led the group back upstairs knowing that Godric and Madelyn would join us when they were ready. I let the relief of the evening wash over me and felt lighter than I had in weeks. My own bond with Madelyn was a welcomed surprise and it was nice to feel the purity of her intentions not only towards Godric but to me too. I felt my own protectiveness and fondness for my little sister building by the minute and relished the new feeling. All would certainly be well.

_A/N Huge thank you for those of you who are continuing to review my chapters. I so appreciate the comments!_


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"We need to speak with you Eric" Godric said as he and Madelyn appeared freshly showered and dressed in proper clothing for the evening.

I instantly rose with a sinking feeling of dread that something was already amiss.

"All is well, we would just like a family meeting" Godric joked instantly lightening the mood.

"Go, I'm hungry anyway" Sookie said with a smile. "I'm so glad you are OK" Sookie said to Madelyn. She rose to approach her but I grabbed her quickly by the arm to stop her motion. "Madelyn's hunger will be great for quite some time" I explained and Sookie instantly sat down clearly remembering how tempting her blood is to all vampires, even ones with centuries of control. "Sorry" she mumbled as she looked embarrassed.

"I'm the one who should be sorry" Madelyn lisped through her fangs that had already descended.

"No one needs to be sorry. This is perfectly normal" Godric said reassuringly.

"Let's go back to your room" I suggested not wanting Madelyn to be overwhelmed with Sookie's scent that was blanketed about our room.

"Yes" Godric agreed and the three of us move quickly through the halls to their chamber.

The room was the mirror image of the room that Sookie and I shared but done in a different color scheme of mossy greens and cream. I sat down in a winged back chair in the seating area to allow Godric and Madelyn to share the loveseat.

"I have discovered that Madelyn's senses are much advanced for a newborn" Godric announced not wasting any time filling me in on why they asked to speak to me.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"She is nearly as strong and quick as I am" Godric began.

"How is that possible?" I interrupted. Godric was over two thousand years old. There was no way a newborn was as strong or fast. No way.

"I do not know for certain but I do have a theory".

I quirked my eye brow waiting for the explanation still being very weary of the claim. "How have you already ascertained that she's this strong and quick, she just rose?" I questioned now waiting for Godric to launch into an explanation.

"She nearly broke my pelvis" Godric said with a smile.

"Oh my god Godric!" Madelyn yelped in humiliation. She shot out her arm in what was certainly meant to be in playfulness but she moved so quickly that she snapped the bone in Godric's forearm.

"Godric!" she screamed in horror as she dropped to her knees in front of him and began to sob blood tears.

"It is fine child" he laughed as the bone instantly repaired itself. "It is already healed" he said as he demonstrated by twisting his arm repeatedly.

"It's not fine, I hurt you…twice" she protested as I stared on in disbelief as she remained on her knees.

"Rise and stop apologizing" Godric reassured her. "We will work together on controlling your strength. All vampires go through an adjustment period. It is normal".

"Obviously it's not normal if you called Eric in here to talk about it" she answered more in humiliation than defiance.

"All vampires are stronger and faster than humans. There is an adjustment for each of us" I said in an effort to help. "You may just need to work extra hard in the beginning to learn to control your new abilities".

We were silent as Madelyn rose wordlessly and washed her blood stained face in the bathroom. I watched the effort she took in controlling her movements and speed. She was doing an admirable job being just a few hours old and I told her so. I was rewarded for my kind gesture by an eye roll. Good gods, what is with women and their eye rolls!?

"Do you recall in Dallas that I told you in jest that I believed Madelyn was part Britlingen?" Godric began.

I nodded unsure where he was going with this.

"While I am unsure of the origin, I am certain that Madelyn does have some otherness in her heritage".

"That would explain why Sookie couldn't read her" I said aloud.

"Perhaps" Godric answered. "I would like to explore the origins of this otherness as it may lead to other gifts but for now we need to focus on helping Madelyn rein in her power. I do not want to make her an unnecessary target".

"Agree. How would you like to proceed master?" I asked.

"I would like us to work with her in weapons training, picking up where she and I left off when she was human. It will help her gain control over her strength and speed and allow us to ascertain where we need to focus further training".

"I don't want to risk hurting you!" Madelyn said in panic.

"We will take precautions" I told her and Godric readily agreed.

"Can Pam join us?" I asked. "I know she is anxious to meet her new aunt" I joked.

"Certainly" Godric said with a lighthearted laugh.

It was so nice to hear Godric laugh again. It was a sound that was quite rare but I was rapidly getting used to hearing it again. It simply warmed my heart to see him so carefree again. It had been centuries….

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Madelyn asked timidly. "I'm still having a hard enough time figuring out how to walk at a normal pace".

"Ordinarily I would not push you child but it will help me in guiding you if I better understand your capabilities" Godric explained patiently.

"OK but you have to promise that you make sure I don't hurt anyone" she pleaded.

"No one will be hurt" Godric reassured her as he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

I summoned Pam through our bond and within moments she appeared at the door.

"Master" she said addressed me as she stared at Madelyn.

"You are beautiful" Pam exclaimed as she took in the perfect porcelain skin, the shiny wavy red hair and bright eyed vampiress that stood by Godric still looking shell shocked from her rising.

"Thanks" Madelyn muttered. "Lets get this over with" she added and we all moved back out into the hallway.

I filled Pam in on what Godric suspected and what we had already observed with Madelyn.

"God damn it!" Pam yelled.

"What is it?" Madelyn asked worriedly as she stopped instantly and took in her surroundings.

"Nothing's wrong" Pam sighed. "It's just that I got totally screwed when it comes to vampire gifts".

"Well you do have a way with accessorizing" I joked trying to lighten my progeny's mood knowing that this was a sore subject for her. She really never got over the fact that she didn't inherit my ability to fly. I quickly mused over if Madelyn would have inherited that trait. That would certainly piss Pam off and I internally groaned at the retail therapy she would certainly need and the damage that would be done to my account. Never in a million life times would I have fathomed how much money Pam could spend on purses and shoes.

I blindly followed Godric through some narrow back passages until we entered into a large training arena. There were countless weapons lining each wall. Everything from maces to modern rocket launchers. Madelyn froze upon entering as her eyes took in her surroundings. I knew she was no stranger to training with Godric but fear radiated off her strongly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" she whispered once again.

"We will start without weapons and without any contact" Godric stated. "I would like you and Eric to walk to the far side of the room and then when I count down from three, I want you to run to the opposite wall as fast as you can".

"What fun is that? You are just going to have them race?" Pam asked in her trademark, bored tone. "She's not going to stand a chance against Eric".

Pam began to fuss with her manicure as I crossed the room with Madelyn at my side. "Make sure you brace yourself so you don't hurt yourself against the stone wall" I said helpfully knowing first hand how hard it could be to stop when moving a full vampire speed.

"Ok" she answered hesitantly.

"Ready?" Godric asked from across the room which was easily as long as a football field. We both nodded and Godric began counting down. "3-2-1-go!"

In the blink of a human eye I was across the room but with my vampire vision I had seen Madelyn overtake me about half way across the space. Unfortunately she did not slow quite enough and careened into the thick stone wall. She recoiled hard off the wall and I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

"Oh shit I cracked the wall" she yelled as she looked at a large jagged crack that went through the thick stone as well as a few swords that had been jostled loose from their resting places higher up.

"I will compensate Brian for any damages" Godric said calmly as he strode towards them. He took Madelyn from my arms and caressed her hair. "Well, we've established that you are faster than Eric" he noted.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Pam asked incredulously.

"She's 'other'" I answered eager for a test of Madelyn's strength. "Let's go outside and hurl some boulders" I suggested. "I don't think the keep can sustain an assault from Madelyn".

My comment apparently was not taken in the humor in which it was intended because Madelyn burst into tears.

"Eric was being complementary my love" Godric reassured her. "Strength and speed are great assets".

"Definitely" I echoed.

"I wish I was that fast" Pam muttered in annoyance.

"You were the one that wanted to watch" I whispered to her in reminder.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but moved with us outdoors. I walked towards a large rock outcropping and chose a boulder weighing at least one ton.

"I will throw it first, we'll mark off the distance and then you give it a toss" I instructed.

"I'm not going to be able to lift that up" she cried in disbelief.

"You will and easily" I said as I picked up the large boulder with minimal effort and hurled it away from the keep parallel to the water. The boulder came down with a large thud and Godric quickly retrieved it from where I stood. "Your turn" I instructed as I backed away.

Madelyn took an unnecessary breath and lifted the boulder. "Holy shit" I heard her mutter and I grinned at her surprise.

She tossed the stone in same direction I had aimed for and I watched as it sailed well passed where my toss had landed.

"Fuck a zombie" Pam yelled. "I'm going back inside. If she can fly please spare me and don't tell me" she said as she vamped back into the confines of the keep.

"Jealousy does not become her" Godric said jokingly as we watched Madelyn return and gently place the boulder back in the place where we had discovered it.

When Madelyn rejoined us looking pale even for a vampire Godric picked her up bridal style and launched himself straight up in the air. I stayed on the ground knowing full well what he was going to do as he had done the same with me when I was newborn. I laughed out loud when I heard Madelyn shriek knowing that Godric had released her in mid air. He would be quick enough to grab her if she could not fly and fell to earth but fear was the best motivator in bringing out latent vampire gifts. I could quickly make out Godric giving her instructions in controlling her speed and altitude and launched myself in the air to join my flying family. Pam really was going to be pissed.

_A/N Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My dd was off from school yesterday and we were on the go all day. As always, big thanks to those who reviewed and alerted the story!_


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I lay in my bed twirling a lock of Sookie's hair around my finger as she caressed my chest after a very enjoyable bout of love making. I felt relaxed and blissfully unconcerned about our Authority problem. My thoughts turned to the previous night with my new sister. We had ended the night's test of her abilities with Madelyn lunging against a dummy and it was truly frightening the speed in which she wielded a sword. Her movements were so fast that they were hard for even Godric to follow. It was the first time in my vampire life that someone's sword was a blur to me. A very formidable warrior and ally Madelyn would certainly be. The remaining Authority didn't stand a chance again us. Arguably we were the strongest vampire family in the world. I could think of no other maker and children as old or strong as the three of us. Throw in Pam, Brian and Sean we were not a group that I would want to go up against. If Roman had any sense left in his head, he should be feeling scared, very scared. I smiled at the thought of that pliable fool with a sword at his neck and his head being divested of his body. It was a lovely image and one that I couldn't wait for. I was sure that Godric would want the honor or ending the coward's undead life once and for all in retribution for what he did to Madelyn so I would have to be satisfied with just watching.

As I turned to begin to fondle my lover's bountiful breasts I felt Godric's call. "Damn it he has shitty timing" I muttered as I pulled myself away from Sookie. I didn't feel any danger or great urgency but nonetheless, I heeded my maker's call. Always.

"What is it?" she asked as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"Godric is calling" I answered as I zipped around the room donning my clothing.

"I'll get dressed too and catch up with you later" Sookie answered knowing full well that she would slow me down.

I paused to kiss her luscious lips one more time before I sped through out of the room following my bond with Godric until I found him in Brian's office off the great hall.

Brian, Sean, Pam, Madelyn and Godric were already assembled and gathered around Brian's computer screen. I cocked an eyebrow and Godric waved me in.

"We are brainstorming the most effective way of ending the Authority once and for bloody all" Sean explained as I neared the group.

"What have you come up with so far?" I asked.

"I don't think we need a fucking plan. We can just waltz right in there and take out those mother fuckers" Sean growled.

"While I do like our odds, I would prefer to not have to take down all the guards that are just doing their jobs and following orders" Godric said. "A more strategic strike is necessary".

"I bet Molly would help us" Sean said.

I strode to the door, opened it and requested that the guard bring Sookie to us.

"Why did you call for Sookie?" Madelyn asked.

"Remember, it was Molly's boyfriend that Sookie read at the club when we learned that Sean was being held" I reminded her. "Sookie might have learned something that she didn't think significant at the time that could help us".

"Why do you believe this vampire might be willing to help us?" Brian asked of his maker.

"She was infatuated with me" Sean answered smugly.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"What?" Sean said. "I'm irresistible to women".

"I hope that you have more to go on than her attraction to you" Pam exclaimed.

"Of course" Sean answered growing more serious. "She was clearly not happy with the direction that things were moving with Roman. She was constantly muttering under her breath that what they had her doing was a total waste of her time".

"But would that make her so unhappy that she would be willing to take out the Authority?" Pam asked doubtfully.

"I got from her boyfriend that he didn't think she was happy about working there either" Sookie said immediately upon entering clearly having heard some of the conversation from the open doorway.

"I would like more recon around this Molly before we put out feelers for her" Brian stated.

"Let's call Thalia and see if she can't dig up more information" I suggested knowing full well that the ancient Greek vampiress would love to be part of this coup. She hated any kind of authority over her, especially THE Authority.

"You trust her enough to get involved in this?" Brian asked skeptically.

"With my life" I answered without hesitation.

"I agree with Eric. Thalia is as independent as they come but she is extremely loyal and takes her oath of fealty to her sheriff very seriously" Godric added.

"You can contact her later" Brian said as he looked at his watch and calculating that the sun would still be high in the sky in Louisiana. "Lets move forward with planning with the assumption that Molly can get us safely inside the building so we don't have to eliminate all the perimeter guards".

"If we can get inside without detection then there is no problem" Sean said confidently. "I know the layout now. I know not only how to get to Roman's office but his personal chambers. I even know the basic schedule".

I cocked an eyebrow at Sean before he added, "they are way too comfortable in their ivory tower. They have too much faith in the guards".

"I bet that has changed now that Godric killed so many the other night" Madelyn pointed out.

"That is a valid point. They may have beefed up security" Brian said as he sat heavily in his leather desk chair.

"I doubt it" Sean jumped in. "No way they would have sent their best guards because they are with their Guardian and it happened on foreign ground. I bet Roman has already come up with some crazy story to help himself rest during the day".

"It's possible but I do not want to find ourselves out manned so much that our strength advantage is nullified" Godric said.

"Like that's going to happen" Pam muttered.

"Do not be overconfident Pamela" Godric chided my progeny who thankfully straightened up and looked properly chastised.

"Ok, lets assume Molly can get us into the building but lets also assume that there are more guards" Sean began. "The best time to strike is going to be right before their nightly update meeting. They start every night with an hour long pre-meeting to catch up on the main events of the day and to see if anything needs to be added to the main meeting agenda later in the evening. All the chancellors go straight upon rising to the pre-meeting and then donors are brought in after the meeting. It's when the chancellors will be at their weakest".

"Most of us are older than the Authority members" Godric pointed out. "We could already be staged and hidden in the room before they even arrive".

"My thoughts exactly" echoed Sean. "We arrange access with Molly before hand as she will not be awake, gain access while the majority of the vampires are still in their day deaths and hide ourselves in the room in ambush".

"How do we get back out?" Madelyn asked.

"With the Authority dead, my guess is that none will want to die for a lost cause" I explained. "Most of the guard is young, inexperience but in it for the money or the prestige of being close the Chancellors".

"Most would not lay down their lives" Sean added.

"So then what happens?" Sookie asked.

"What do you mean?" Pam shot back.

"Well, after you kill off the Authority, then what? Who takes over?"

"Who cares, it will be better than what's there now" Pam answered.

"Sookie has a point" Godric jumped in. "With the Authority gone and no vampire hierarchy there could be chaos".

"Then we just need to make sure word doesn't get out until we can figure out a new form of governance. The Authority is secretive enough that suspicions won't be raised for at least a week and I don't want to wait on this" Brian said. "The longer they have time to gather their own forces and allies the more in danger we all become".

"Agreed. The faster we can eliminate this threat the safer we will be" Godric said.

"Go place the call to Thalia and see if she can learn more about this Molly" Brian ordered of me as he tossed me an untraceable phone. "Be certain to take every precaution Eric" he added unnecessarily.

I nodded anyway and turned to Sookie. "Stay here with everyone until I return" I instructed before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I will be back as quickly as possible" I informed the group as I vamped out of the keep and flew into the cold night air.

I rose as rapidly as I could above the cloud cover and then tore off to the south being mindful to travel in a different direction just in case I was somehow tracked. I still had some time before Thalia would rise so I flew further than I even needed to before connecting the call. She picked up on the first ring with her code word to indicate that it was safe to talk.

I quickly filled Thalia in on the plan and the need to ascertain if Molly could be trusted.

"She has been in Fangtasia nearly every night with her human" Thalia said.

"Do you think she's a spy" I said instantly panicked.

"No, certainly not sheriff. If anything I would say that she is becoming angrier with the Authority. She has been overheard telling her human that she wishes she could find a way to get out of there and that she feels trapped. She would like to do something more with what she called I.T."

"The question will be can we trust her" I mused.

"I will be sure to speak to her myself. Perhaps I can offer her a job and see how she reacts" Thalia suggested.

"Good" I agreed. "Tell her we would like to upgrade our technology in the entire area and that I require someone to oversee all technology in my business holdings".

"If she appears at Fangtasia tonight I will approach her" Thalia assured me.

"If Molly tells you she's interested, tell her I will want to set up a job interview and meet her myself".

"Yes sheriff. I will leave you a report before I go to my day death".

I disconnected the call, destroyed the phone and rushed back to the keep. I would certainly want to meet Molly directly before entrusting her to our safety and this job interview ruse would be the perfect way to not draw any suspicion to what was really amiss.

I prayed to Odin that Molly would show up tonight so we could set our plan in action. The sooner this threat was eliminated the better.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I sat in my office at Fangtasia waiting patiently for Molly to arrive for our scheduled appointment. We had decided upon my return to the keep that if we wanted to act quickly, we needed to restage ourselves back in Louisiana immediately. We made arrangements and had left on Brian's secure, but unmarked jet, less than an hour after my return. We went to rest together in an old safe house of Godric's, making it to ground just before the sun rose. Thank the gods that we were gaining time as we flew back across the Atlantic as we would not want to compromise the integrity of Godric's safe house in any way by transferring there via travel coffin.

Primitive would be too generous a description of the dilapidated lean to but I had to admit that it had kept us safe and undetected which at this point was the priority. Thankfully there was at least running water for Sookie and Godric had the forethought of bringing human food and blood with us from the jet. Sookie had reluctantly agreed to remain in the safe house with Alcide acting as her guard when the others needed to depart. I hated thinking of my lover in such squalor but again, it was the safest place for her, which meant less distractions for me.

I focused back to what I was planning on saying to Molly. The plan was for me to start the conversation as a real interview for an IT position for my various holdings. My hope was that over the course of the interview I could ask her why she was seeking other employment and feel her out a bit more. If she could get us in to the Authority undetected I would be more than willing to put her in charge of Northman Holdings Co.

If Molly was as disgusted with the Authority as we suspected, we would want her to move as quickly as possible. Ideally, this needed to happen at sun down tomorrow. Really, it shouldn't take much to divert some cameras, disengage some alarms and map out our best way in and out of the chamber.

I glanced at my watch and realized I only had ten more minutes to wait. We arranged for a relatively early meeting with Molly to hopefully allow her more time to make what arrangements she would need to allow us entry. I stood, unable to continue to sit patiently, and re-scanned my office once more to sweep for bugs. Of course I didn't find any more but again, it gave me something to do to keep busy.

I felt Pam approaching with another vampire signature and I took an unnecessary breath to center myself. I schooled my features into my usual stony persona and readied myself to put on the show of my life.

"Your interview is here master" Pam announced more reverently than she would ordinarily speak to me.

I nodded and dismissed her with a flip of my wrist. "Rejoin Thalia" I commanded. I wanted to be sure that Molly knew that Thalia was still on the premises despite the fact that I was back. I wanted to show her that not only was I an ancient, but that I had powerful allies to make the prospect of working for me even more palatable.

"Sheriff" the young vampire addressed me while she stood somewhat nervously.

"Sit" I instructed as I motioned to the chair near the desk as I strode to the other side of my desk and took my own seat. I leaned forward across the desk and clasped my hands in front of me.

"Thalia tells me that you may be interested in a change of employment" I began.

"Yes Sheriff!" she said excitedly. She began to ramble on about her technical credentials, programming codes, systems she had designed, etc. She droned on and on about all her qualifications and finally after I felt that she had amble opportunity to sell herself, I held up her hand to stop her.

"It says on your resume that you are currently employed by the Authority. Why do you wish to change employer?" I asked as casually as possible.

"I'm not being challenged enough and they totally aren't utilizing my skills. I'm just a glorified babysitter" Molly offered freely.

I simply cocked my eye and said nothing, silently urging her to say more.

"Most of the time they just have me monitoring visitors or prisoners and the only time I get to do anything even remotely IT related is for surveillance. It totally sucks and is boring" she whined.

"What is the most technologically complex project you have worked on for the Authority?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not really supposed to say. They had me sign a non disclosure" she said too quickly.

"It's difficult to understand your credentials if you can't explain to me some of your work related projects. So far all you've really discussed is your schooling" I said smoothly.

"Well, I can tell you I was able to link an iPhone to some torture protocols" she said sheepishly.

"Sounds interestingly" I responded genuinely. I was always interested in new technological advances in torture. You could say it was a hobby of mine. "I am struggling to understand why you would choose to want to leave the most powerful vampires in this country to work for me. Clearly you are young and they will give you more responsibility as you age".

"You don't get it" she snapped.

I growled instantly at her tone and she backed down immediately.

"Sorry sheriff. I'm just totally done with those guys, they are nuts".

That earned her another eyebrow raised.

"Look, I don't want to get in trouble here but they are driving me crazy. I'm a glorified babysitter. Just because I'm monitoring people over a computer doesn't make it IT work".

"What did you mean when you said they were 'nuts'?" I inquired carefully. "Just curious on what make a boss 'nuts'" I added lightly.

Molly didn't answer and instead sank down into her seat. "Look, maybe this was a mistake. I do want to leave but listen, I can't say anything bad about them. You don't understand, they could end me in the blink of an eye".

At least she wasn't an idiot I thought seeing the truth of her statement.

"If you come to work for me, I will personally guarantee your safety" I said firmly.

She looked at me with hope in her eyes and I quickly went on to describe the job description that I would need. Actually it hadn't been much of a stretch as Pam and I had already been thinking we needed to upgrade in the tech area.

"You just described my ideal job Sheriff!" the young vampire exclaimed.

"I just wish that there was a way for me to better understand your capabilities" I mused. "I also insist that all vampires that work for me proclaim their fealty and demand 100% loyalty. Would that be a problem?" I asked seriously.

"Oh god no Sheriff! Everyone says you are totally fair and reasonable, not like those idiots I work for now".

I raised another eyebrow. "Oh god! I didn't mean to be disrespectful of the Authority" she said quickly. "What can I do to prove my worth and loyalty?" she asked pleadingly.

I closed my eyes momentarily and leaned forward on my desk once more. "Let me explain what I need from you" I said and then I filled her in on our need to gain private audience with the Guardian, while by passing the guards. I left out what our plans were once we were face to face with him and she wisely did not ask.

"I could get in huge trouble for this" she murmured.

"I will personally guarantee your safety and your future employment" I assured her.

She paused only for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"So all I need to do is get you inside the building and into main chamber without the guards being alerted and you'll hire me?" she asked skeptically.

"The job will be yours".

"What about getting back out of the building?" she asked.

"No need for you to assist us with that. We just need you to get us in at sundown tomorrow".

"No problem sheriff. Come to the southwest gate and I'll meet you there at sundown".

"How will you get us in?" I inquired.

"The southwest gate is the last gate to switch from wolf to vampire guards and there are a couple of minutes where no one is there. They trust that the alarm system will alert them if someone tries to enter but that's totally easy to disarm" she said casually. "Once your through the gate I'll take you to the delivery entrance, also not guarded 24/7 and then it will just be a matter of monitoring cameras and tracking the guards movements so we don't run into anyone getting you to the chamber".

"I don't want to be on film" I cautioned her.

"I can install a second set of camera eyes that I can track on my phone and send false images to the cameras that the guards are monitoring".

"You can do all this in one night?" I asked.

"Piece of cake Sheriff" she said with the first genuine smile of the evening.

"Some day you will fill me in on what has happened to make you so eager to help me" I said.

"Once I'm working for you and I know that the Authority can't touch me, I will" she promised.

I rose to end the meeting.

"Thanks for talking to me tonight" Molly said as she rose and gave me a nod.

"Here is a secure phone number if you need to reach me" I told her as I handed her a slip of paper. I watched as she read it and then tore it up into miniscule pieces.

"Got it" she said as she pointed to her head and with that, our immediate future vamped out of my office.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was hanging on a large beam in the wooden rafters of the large, red brick, Authority meeting chamber. Godric was resting on a beam to my right directly alongside Madelyn, and Sean, Brian, Pam and Thalia were dispersed throughout the room strategically placed so that we would not be visible to anyone entering the room.

We had literally gone to ground about two miles away from the Authority headquarters so we would all be ready to go the moment the sun set. Everyone was dressed in black and armed to the nines just in case our sheer strength wasn't enough. I liked our odds though, a lot.

Molly's plan had gone off without a hitch and we entered and moved into position, completely undetected thanks to her assistance. She truly would be a great addition to my business holdings. For now, she had gone back to work monitoring security. I was happy that she would be away from the carnage that was set to happen here. It would be shame to lose her now.

I glanced quickly at my watch and was thankful that we only had a few minutes left to wait before the chancellors were scheduled to assemble. I was getting antsy with anticipation of finally ending this threat once and for all.

It had been unanimously agreed upon that Godric would be allowed to end Roman. Thalia had asked for the privilege of ending Salome. Apparently there was no love loss between the two, and at some point Salome had pissed off Thalia. Thalia refused to share the story but I knew that it could be almost anything from a small disparaging remark to a major betrayal but Thalia was known for carrying grudges, for centuries. It was one of the reasons I tried very, very hard to stay on her good side. Sean was given the task of ending Nora since he was the only one who had ever laid eyes on her and the rest of us would take out the nine younger chancellors. Madelyn, however, was under strict orders from Godric to watch and learn.

That had been quite the argument back at the safe house as she had been adamant about coming and helping. Godric had been hell bent on her staying behind. Godric had attempted to argue that Sookie needed additional protection but that just garnered him an eye roll. Eventually he acquiesced to the argument that her speed and strength could be an asset but only as a back up plan. My bet was that he even used his maker's command to ensure her compliance but neither of them had let on for sure.

I tensed as I heard footsteps approaching and I shrank back closer in to the beam where I was hidden. The chancellors filed in quickly and the moment that Roman entered and bolted the door shut behind him we simultaneously launched ourselves at the unsuspecting group. I easily tore through four vampires, their remains exploding all over the room triggering my intense blood lust. I hungrily searched for another target but the only vampires standing were from our group. My fangs dripped blood as I struggled to reign in my emotions. I could tell the others were having the same difficulty.

Godric was physically restraining Madelyn who was standing at his side, completely overcome with blood lust. I guess she wasn't under a maker's command if she had left her spot in the rafters.

"Well that was easy" Pam quipped the moment her fangs retracted and she surveyed the carnage in the room.

"Over confidence in their security was their demise" Godric stated as he took in the grisly sight before him. "We should all heed this lesson".

All of us nodded in agreement as we regained control over the blood lust.

"My only regret is that Roman did not suffer" Brian growled as he kicked bloody entrails across the room.

"Agreed" Godric stated.

I was surprised by my maker's comment as he was never one for torture of an enemy but at the same time, Roman had jeopardized his mate's life. Honestly I was happy to see that side of Godric's vampire nature was still intact.

"Thanks for letting me the one to do the honors" Madelyn growled lowly as she struggled to regain control.

I flicked an eye brow at Godric for an explanation. I had been so busy taking out the younger vamps that I hadn't paid attention to Roman's execution.

"Once he was subdued I allowed Madelyn the honor of ripping off his head" Godric explained.

"Good girl" I said with a smile.

A knock on the door suddenly drew our attention.

"It's Molly" came the disembodied voice and I cautiously moved to unbolt the door. The young vampire was alone and gave me a fangy smile when she took in the sight behind me. "You did it!" she said, making no attempt at hiding her glee.

"You doubted us?" I asked.

"Not really but I kept bracing myself that it was too good to be true".

"We need to move onto the next phase of our plan" I told her and she nodded before using her vampire speed to exit the chamber.

I turned to Godric to wait for him to acknowledge that he was ready to address the guards. I watched as he surveyed the room once more and gave me a nod.

We waited for a few moments and then cautiously exited the room and proceeded to the small auditorium that was the only room in the building that could comfortably seat the entire guard.

It appeared that every chair was taken when Godric calmly took to the podium on the small stage with the rest of us closely behind him. I was alert for any potential threat as were the others. I glanced over the faces in the room and could only see only curiosity reflected back at me.

"Members of the Authority guard" Godric began. "The time has come to fully embrace mainstreaming once and for all".

Godric paused to allow his words to sink in. "The world was not behind the Authority's sanguinista agenda". Godric motioned to Brian who took the podium.

"I speak for the rulers of Europe when I tell you that we would not have stood idly by and watch the degradation of all the work vampires have made to be accepted by human society" Brian said in his most regal voice allowing his full brogue to accent his words. He also had insisted in wearing his royal insignia on his vest and I could see all eyes taking in the detail of the embroidery.

"The Authority as you know it is no more" Godric said as his voice echoed loudly around the auditorium. "In the interim, I will assume the role of Guardian until such a time that new chancellors can be lawfully elected in accordance to vampire law. You may pledge your fealty to me now or I release you of your duties and you are free to leave".

There was a brief hesitation and then the guard seemingly rose at once and all fell to one knee. I scanned the room quickly and was shocked that every single guard had chosen to stay and was reciting the oath of fealty in unison to Godric.

"I am humbled" Godric said softly but loud enough to be heard throughout the room. "Your first order is to go about your duties as if there have been no changes. We must confer with the vampire leaders throughout the world to ensure that law and order are maintained through this transition period. The information you have learned tonight is strictly confidential" Godric warned.

"Yes Guardian" the guard answered in unison.

"Thank you, you are dismissed to resume your duties" Godric said as we all watched the guards depart the chamber in orderly files.

"You really think we can trust them?" Sean whispered when we were finally alone.

"You can trust them" Molly answered firmly as she emerged from the shadows. "No one liked or respected Roman. He walked around here like he was a tyrant king. As for the others, the guards were afraid of Salome. I'm sure everyone is really happy that they are gone".

"You will stay at your post here for the time being" I ordered Molly. "Keep your ears open and report back if you hear of any potential problems with any of the guard".

"Yes sheriff" she responded immediately.

"We need to get a hold of Roman's calendar" Sean pointed out. "We need to know who he was scheduled to meet with and get those appointments rescheduled".

"I can take care of that too" Molly volunteered. "How long do you want to put off the appointments?"

"Give me a week" Godric answered. "That will be enough time to confer with the world leaders and have a set plan and timeline for this transition".

"Are you staying here?" Molly asked.

"Not tonight but I will temporarily move in tomorrow" Godric said.

I shot him a questioning look and I was sure my eyebrow had met my hairline.

"If I am to be temporary Guardian, then my place is here" Godric pointed out.

"What of us?" Pam asked.

"I would like all of you to return with me as interim chancellors with the exception of Brian who is ineligible as he is not a resident and Madelyn who is too young".

"I would like to return to Ireland and help facility the meeting with the European leaders" Brian suggested as he looked to his maker. Sean nodded but also looked to Godric for his approval.

"That would be most helpful Brian, thank you" Godric said. "I will also contact the Raja of India. He is a personal friend and I am certain he will assist in facilitating discussion with the Asian and Australian rulers".

"I have contacts in both South America and Africa" Thalia offered.

"Good. Call you allies and we will arrange for conference calls with each continent's rulers in the days ahead" Godric stated. "Going forward this really needs to be an international alliance".

"It should have been that way all along" I murmured but everyone heard me and nodded in agreement.

"What of Sookie?" I asked not liking the idea of being separated from Sookie for too long.

"I want to fully assess security tomorrow and then if we are comfortable with the arrangements, Sookie will rejoin us after that. We will bring Alcide here as well" Godric answered. "Madelyn will remain with me and can assist in reviewing Authority assets and financial statements".

I knew not to argue with him now but I was uneasy about the prospect of bringing Sookie into the Authority headquarters. I was troubled that so many guards had switched allegiances. While Roman clearly didn't command much loyalty, the reality was that these guards were prime targets to be bribed. I must have done a shitty job of clamping down on my emotions because Godric shot me a look.

"If you are not comfortable bringing Sookie here, by all means allow her to remain in your home or hers" Godric pointed out.

I stayed silent because he knew full well I did not want to be parted from her for any time longer than necessary.

"Everyone needs to make the necessary arrangements to be away from your duties for the next week while we focus on this" Godric ordered. "We reconvene here tomorrow one hour after sundown".

"What do you want me to do with the club Eric?" Pam asked.

"Put Ginger in charge and ask that new, young, redheaded vampire, Jessica, to come in this week to entertain the vermin. I believe the humans will like her".

Pam gave me a nod and then glanced at Godric. "May I leave now?" she asked him.

"Yes, we will all depart now" he answered as he led us through the wings and out the fire door that was backstage.

"How did you know the alarm would still be deactivated?" Pam asked Godric as she strode quickly along side my maker.

"Eric asked Molly to give us an escape route if the guards were not amenable to the change in leadership" he answered. "This was the most obvious point of egress".

Godric walked us towards the main perimeter gate and he quietly thanked the guards before we exited the compound. With that, we sped into the night until we reached our vehicles that had been parked near where we had gone to ground.

Thalia and Pam were to return to the club, Sean and Brian to my Shreveport home and Godric, Madelyn and I shot off into the night.

I couldn't wait to finally be able to let loose and enjoy my little fairy's body and blood. After the short battle I could barely contain my excitement. I needed to get to my woman.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

We all saw Brian off the next evening and then travelled cautiously to the Authority HQ in my large, nine passenger SUV. Molly had already been in contact and assured us that there were no signs of any angst among the guards but I remained apprehensive. Godric and I had already discussed that we would not stay at HQ longer than necessary and we would take our own precautions for our daytime safety.

Madelyn had pointed out that with the Authority threat eliminated that they would be able to step up the completion of the new blood substitute factories. They could increase crews and have them working round the clock without worrying about drawing any Authority suspicion. Communication would be simpler and more efficient as well.

"We already have numerous conference calls set up this evening" Godric reminded them as they drove closer to their destination. "The first one is scheduled for midnight and I would like you all in attendance".

"What do you want us to do between now and then?" Madelyn asked.

"We will settle in to our new chambers, take our precautions and then meet with Molly to discuss new security measures. I want everyone in the main chamber by 11 pm".

"I would like to review the new security protocols" Thalia said from the third row.

"You are to scan every millimeter of your room to ensure that Molly did not miss any bugs or cameras" I began. "Then you will install the wireless motion sensors and your personal blood entry system. Take one of the black plastic bags in the back and you will find everything you need".

"I want everyone going to their day rest in secured coffins as well" Godric added. "We will not take any chances here".

"The impenetrable coffins will be delivered to us this night" I said having made the arrangements myself.

"You are going to sleep in a coffin?" Sookie whispered unnecessarily since every vampire in the vehicle could still here her.

"Don't worry lover, I have special accommodations for us" I purred seductively and was rewarded with her beautiful blush. The reality is that I had a special double coffin in storage that I had custom ordered for us in case of emergencies. There was ample room for both of us, had a special latch that Sookie could release herself and was roomy enough for us to have some fun as well. In no way would Sookie feel like she was resting in a coffin but it would allow her to have all the protection of one. It was bullet proof, fire proof, vampire proof and could withstand the strongest of blasts or natural disaster. We would be safe and that was if someone could even get into the room undetected which was highly doubtful. Part of the reason I wanted to install our own door sensors is that these were tamper proof. I couldn't assume that of the Authority's system.

We slowed as we approached the main gate and I hit the button to depress my window. The second the guard recognized me he bowed and gave the signal for the gate to be opened. I left the window down as the gates shut behind us and one of the guards ran towards us in greeting.

"I can take your car chancellor" the young vampire announced eagerly as he waited for me to put the SUV in park. We all exited cautiously and I nodded to the vampire.

"Do you need help with any luggage sir?"

"No, we have it" I answered as I motioned for Pam to open the rear hatch so we could take our bags. It would defeat the purpose if we allowed our security measures out of our sight even for a moment.

As I retrieved the last of the bags I caught sight of Molly trotting out of the building.

"I have a report ready for you sheriff" she said as she handed me an iPad.

"I will review it before our meeting" I told her. "Can you show us to our quarters?"

"Yep, follow me" she said and she led us at a human pace into the building.

The chancellor quarters were all on the lowest, most secure level of the building. As we descended into the bowels of the building Molly explained that she had all the rooms cleaned and stripped of personal items, which were now labeled and in storage.

"There were some documents that you might want to review directly that we found in chancellor Salome's room from one of her advisors" Molly said as we emerged into an ultra posh hallway that looked like it belonged in a modern hotel and not in the large warehouse looking building.

"Who was this advisor?" Sean asked.

"A vampire named Bill" she answered.

"I thought that Bill was one of the chancellors?" Sean asked Molly.

"No way. That vamp was a total pill. He wanted to be, but he was just Salome's lackey".

"Bring me the documents immediately" Godric ordered as he cast me a look. "_I will bring them to your chambers so we can review them together"_ he added in old Norse.

I nodded wanting to learn more about this vampire and how he had discovered the purpose of Godric's factories. It was this vampire who I blamed for how much danger had recently come our way.

"All the rooms have been cleaned so you can pick which ever one you want. I cleared all the access codes so you can reset them" Molly said as she paused in the corridor. "The Guardian's room was at the end and that was larger" she added as she looked at Godric.

"That won't be necessary" Godric said quickly.

"OK then, I guess I'll go get those documents and bring them down to you" Molly said and then disappeared the way we came.

"Does it matter which room I pick" Pam asked Godric.

"Not really but I would like that we are clustered together, closest to the points of exit" he answered.

Pam quickly peered into the rooms closest to us and announced that she was picking the door behind her to her left. No one protested and the rest of us just chose the rooms closest to us. Sookie and I shared the first room on the left with Godric and Madelyn directly across from us, and the others in the adjacent rooms.

I quickly surveyed our room to ensure there was no immediate danger and then got to work with my sweep and installation of the electronics.

"It's a nice room" Sookie remarked as she sat down on the large bed with a red coverlet.

The furnishings were modern and done in a palate of red, grey, white and black. I took little notice of the décor as I focused on my task. I found nothing in the room and continued into the bathroom, which was over the top even for vampires. "Come see the bathroom lover" I called as I continued my search knowing that Sookie would get a kick out of the huge marble spa that was nearly the same size as the bedroom.

"Holy crap" she muttered. "And I thought your bathroom was big".

She walked around surveying the tub, which was the size of a small swimming pool. "Do you think it would be safe for me to take a bath?" she asked.

"As long as I'm here to enjoy it with you" I said with an eye waggle, cursing that we didn't have time to enjoy it now.

"Do you see anything?" she asked and I shook my head.

I made quick work of installing the motion sensors and the new entry system on the door. We would use both the existing system along with ours, which would be invisible to anyone trying to get in covertly.

I had just finished when Godric knocked at our door. I opened it quickly and Godric entered with the rest of the group at his heels.

"I wanted to brief you all on what I have learned by quickly scanning the documents" Godric began. "I will re-read it more carefully but wanted to give you an overview now".

We all stood silently as we waited for Godric to continue. "I discovered dossiers on myself, Eric and Sean along with the king Nevada, the queen of California, and the king of Mississippi".

"All the oldest vampires in the country" I added for the benefit of Sookie and Madelyn.

"Eric, you should be aware that this Bill also had a file started on Sookie" Godric said carefully.

"What?" Sookie all but shouted.

"Apparently rumors of your telepathy reached the Authority and this Bill had a few pages of glamoured witness testimony along with notes of his theory about the origin of your ability" Godric said gently.

I growled in response as Sookie blanched and sat heavily on the couch.

_"I would say based on these notes, the Authority was close to attempting to kidnap Sookie to test their theories directly"_ Godric said in my native tongue.

I was careful with my emotions as I sat down next to Sookie and took her hand.

"For the other monarchs there was evidence of evading Authority taxes and some shady ventures but nothing else of note" Godric started again. "There was very little on you Sean including some frustrated notes that Bill couldn't even trace your maker or progenies".

"Thank god for that" Madelyn whispered.

"What about you Godric?" Sookie asked as she wiped an errant tear from her eye.

"It would appear that when Bill was investigating me he got a hold of a paralegal that worked for Desmond".

"I thought the demon only employed supes?" I asked knowing that Desmond would never employ anyone that would be susceptible to glamour.

"Apparently this paralegal was only half demon and her son had gotten into trouble with the law. Bill apparently exploited that weakness and gained access to our Asian contract".

"Mother fucker" Madelyn growled.

"We will address this breach with Desmond later but at least we now know how the Authority learned of the new blood" Godric said evenly.

"Their paranoia knew no bounds" Thalia added.

"Clearly" Pam answered.

"Didn't do them much good" Sean chimed in with a low laugh.

"That it did not" I agreed.

"Too bad this Bill didn't suffer a bit more" Sookie said.

I couldn't contain my purr as I took in my lover's ire. Such a turn on.

"Eric" Godric warned.

I tore my eyes away from Sookie and refocused on Godric.

"This threat is no more and we can learn from this the need to be even more vigilant in our business and personal dealings" Godric informed us. "We need to switch gears now and focus on discussing the situation with the world leaders. My plan is to be totally honest with them. I will explain that we were targeted because of our age, that the old regime supported the sanguinista movement, that they kidnapped myself and Sean, attacked my mate which forced her turning and that we were forced to retaliate".

"Do you think there is going to be any fallout?" Sookie asked fearfully.

"No, I do not little one" Godric answered reassuringly. "The leaders will be able to influence and recommend new chancellors and I want this to be as transparent as possible. The secrecy of the old Authority is no more and that will be a most welcomed change".

"There was no love loss between the rest of the vampire world and the U.S. Authority" I added.

"Then why did they let them exist?" Sookie asked.

"Because they weren't a direct threat and were acting as isolationists" Sean answered.

"But it was only a matter of time" Thalia said. "There is no way the world would have sat by and allowed a sanguinista agenda to take over".

"It could have been too late by then" Pam pointed out.

"So these leaders should be happy with this?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"Yes they should be very happy, especially since we already have our allies on board" I said with my first easy smile of the night.

_A/N Thanks again to those who are reviewing and the people who are alerting this story! We are nearing the home stretch..._


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Our prediction of the international reaction had been correct. Our friends had already briefed their area rulers on the situation and we were openly received and endorses as the interim Authority. Godric vowed to work with them in transitioning to a more globally oriented leadership team. The U.S. monarchs were also easily placated, especially when Godric informed them that they were tithing too much to the Authority and that their monies should remain in their king and queendoms. Money definitely talked within the national vampire community.

The security meeting had also gone smoothly. Molly had already made a number of modifications in the guard check in procedure so she could better insure everyone's coming and goings until we could all be assured of their loyalty. Guards already wore security tracking devices under the old regime so they would continue doing so. Molly had structured a system that if anyone entered the wing that housed our chambers, an alarm would set off the security doors to isolate the offender. The guards were already instructed that the corridor was off limits from now forward. I appreciated the extra level of protection and thanked Odin once more that Molly was now part of our team.

Our little group was able to quickly deal with what was left on the old Authority's docket with the exception of the prisoners who were housed in the complex's prison. There were at least 25 prisoners being held, mostly vampire but also some other supes and even some humans. To say that their "criminal records" were lacking was a huge understatement. There was hardly any documentation that indicated any crime was committed but we were also reticent about just freeing them all.

The humans were easily interviewed and questioned and with Sookie's help, we were able to confirm that they all were cases of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why the Authority didn't choose to glamour them into forgetting what they witnessed was made evident when they told Sookie that they were being used as nightly meals. Godric made sure they all received proper medical care as they were all very anemic. After assuring that their physical needs were met, Godric monetarily compensated them for their pain and suffering along with lost wages. They were sent on their way after a light glamouring to ensure that they would not disclose any sensitive information or pose a threat.

The supes were another story. We believed that the wolves were dealing vampire blood based on the snippets Sookie heard so we were not inclined to just let them go. Ultimately Godric chose to release them to Alcide's pack and let the pack administer their own justice.

And then there were the vampires. Some appeared that they were being held simply because of their age like the old Authority had held Sean. The majority though either had some recent history of erratic behavior or had admitted to one petty crime or another. Because the evidence was so flimsy Godric refused to administer any verdict until he had more data. Thalia was put in charge of leading a team of investigators to compile information but in the mean time, Godric proceeded with the notion that they were innocent until proven guilty. It wasn't the common vampire way, but Godric was anything but a common vampire. He did continue to keep the prisoners in their cells but he made sure they were much more comfortable. He ensured that they were provided blood properly, had comfortable bedding and some diversions including books and movies. All torture equipment was ordered to be taken off line. Molly assured us that if need be, it would be easily re-established.

The guards were efficient and followed their orders to the letter. As we worked through some of our new challenges we became more privy to the fact that no one had been happy under the old regime. I overheard guards on their breaks discussing the paranoia that Roman had been exhibiting, the hallucinations that Salome was having, and the bizarre orders they were forced to follow. Godric was informed that some of the guards had been executed when they tried to resign after feeling conflicted about following some of Roman's orders. It was very clear to us that the guards and staff at the Authority HQ had been living in fear and were prisoners themselves. It was no wonder that they were so eager to pledge allegiance to Godric. We made it clear to all that they were free to go and that no harm would come to them but they all remained.

"We need to consider who we would like to recommend for appointment to the new Authority from the new world" Godric said as we started one of our nightly meetings. "We will need to recommend six vampires and I feel that the other six should be recommended from the leaders abroad".

"I agree. It will be a good show of faith that we want to truly be a globally focused governing body" I added.

"Does anyone have any recommendations they would like to put out for discussion?" Godric asked.

"First of all, does anyone present want to be considered for a permanent position on the new council?" I questioned as I gazed around the room.

My eyes fell on Thalia who shifted nearly imperceptibly. "Thalia?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to be considered" she answered as she met my gaze head on.

I couldn't fight back the smile as I nodded at her.

"Why do you look at me that way?" she demanded.

I held out my hand in a peaceful gesture before answering. "I always assumed you hated vampire politics. I am just surprised".

"With the new model, I believe I can be an asset" she answered carefully.

"As do I" Godric said. "I will make the recommendation that Thalia be made a permanent member of the Authority. The world leaders will surely agree as well".

"Who else?" Godric continued as he glanced at our small group.

"We need to consider some of the monarchs" Madelyn said from her chair adjacent to Godric's. She had not been willing to leave his side and I smiled at my sister from across the wooden table.

"I agree but we must carefully analyze their alliances" I said.

"I would like to be considered" Pam said quietly.

I whipped my head around to my child and stared incredulously.

"That is if I have my master's permission" she added quickly with some fear creeping into her voice.

"You do not need my permission, I am just surprised" I answered trying to recover from my shock. Pam had never been one to express any interest in politics before.

"I think this is the right time to branch out" she tried to explain.

"I am pleased that you would like to provide this service to our kind Pamela" my maker broke in.

"We will talk later" I said to my progeny feeling that Godric wanted to continue.

"How about you Sean?" Godric asked.

"I would prefer not to be considered" he answered simply and Godric did not pry further. He also knew not to bother asking me.

"We should also consider other non-politically affiliated vampires" Sean said. "There is a pro-human rights vampire activitist in New York that I know that would be a wonderful addition to the Authority council".

"Compile a dossier on this vampire and present it to me tomorrow" Godric instructed.

"We should also consider sheriffs" Pam added.

"I task you all to go through your contacts and provide me with at least one name each for consideration" Godric said. "Provide me with basic information so that we can make informed recommendations. Once we have the list we will contact the vampires to ensure that they are willing to serve so we will be ready to make our final recommendations when we have our next conference call with the world leaders on Friday".

We all nodded almost in unison and then Godric dismissed us for the night.

I did not pause in returning to the chamber that I shared with Sookie. Alcide was standing outside our door and nodded at me as I approached rapidly. "You are dismissed for the evening" I said as I entered the room.

Sookie was sitting on the small love seat with her legs tucked beneath her reading a book. She was dressed in a red, lacy baby doll and I paused for a moment to soak in her beauty.

I was rewarded with my lover's soft smile as she placed the book down and gazed at me lovingly.

"I am done with business for the night" I said with a purr.

"Well your night with me is just starting mister" my sexy fairy answered as she quickly launched herself into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I carefully launched us onto the bed and made quick work of divesting her from the see through garment. Then we made the very most of the rest of our night.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We are unhappy with your recommendations Godric" King Leopold of Norway, the spokesvampire for the world leaders, said quietly.

"My apologies" Godric replied carefully. "Might I inquire as to what specifically you are unhappy with?"

"We have all spoken amongst ourselves and we would be most comfortable with you being the Guardian" the king answered.

I could feel the sudden on rush of emotions from Godric before he clamped down on our bond and recovered from his shock.

"It is not something that I have considered" my maker answered honestly.

"Then consider it" Leopold barked. "The Northman and the Celt as well he barked as he glared at Sean and then myself over the video feed. "We will review your other recommendations and give you ours on Monday" and with that the video feed was cut.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"Not something you would even consider?" Pam asked gently.

I paused before answering. Politics was never my thing. I was only sheriff because I really wasn't able to get out of it at my age.

"If we were running the show, it would be a lot different than dealing with all the old political bull shit" Pam pointed out.

"There would still be bull shit" I retorted.

"And there isn't any now with the bar or with being sheriff?" she countered.

She had a point but this was a big decision and one that I would certainly want to discuss with Sookie.

"Consider it Eric as I will consider it as well" Godric said as he looked across the room to Madelyn who was sitting out of video range but was there nonetheless.

"What about you Sean?" Thalia asked.

"Might be nice working with you blokes every day" he responded good naturedly.

I couldn't help but smile but looked to Godric to be excused so I could talk to Sookie. He nodded to me, feeling my anxiety in the bond and I rose to leave.

I walked slowly down the hallways leading back to our room mulling over all the implications of becoming a chancellor. We would certainly have to sell the club. I was slightly melancholy at the thought as it was such a successful business venture but I was totally over sitting on that damn throne entertaining the vermin every fucking night. Some younger vampire might infuse some new life into the place.

My bigger concern was for Sookie. There was absolutely no way if I moved to New Orleans full time that I could leave her behind in Bon Temps. Would she be willing to move with me? Give up her job? Her home? I dreaded even having the conversion with her. My passionate little fairy was so fiercely independent that I couldn't imagine her just acquiescing.

I paused at the door, barely acknowledging the wolf and walked into the room. I could hear the shower running and I knocked on the closed door before entering.

"Hey you, what's going on?" she said with worry. "I could feel all kinds of stuff through the bond".

I handed her a white towel when she quickly turned off the water. She wrapped it around her wet hair and then asked for the plush robe that I already had over my arm. She blotted at the beads of water that clung to her body with the robe and then I followed her to the edge of the bed. She sat down and waited patiently for me to start.

"I have been asked by the world leaders to take a permanent seat on the Authority" I said hesitantly as I studied her face carefully for a reaction.

"Yeah, I figured they would" she answered calmly.

"You did?"

"Why wouldn't they? You are wise, fair, brave, loyal. Do I need to go on?" she said.

"I was blindsided by the request" I admitted.

"Well, I'm not. I bet they asked for all of you too".

"Yes and for Godric to take on the role of Guardian".

"So what's the problem?" she asked with more softness in her voice.

I paused before answering and shifted my weight to one foot before pacing a few steps. "I do not want to be parted from you" I said simply knowing that I had the ability to get myself into a lot of shit with Sookie if I didn't choose my words carefully.

"I don't want to be away from you either" she said with a smile.

"I would have to relocated to New Orleans" I clarified.

She frowned for a moment and I braced myself for what was to come. I closed my eyes to await her words but instead I felt her arms encircle me into a hug. "Since I knew this was probably coming I already thought it through Eric" she started as she broke the embrace and stepped away so she could look me in the eyes.

"My home is with you and as long as I can come and live here with you, I'm fine with it" she said.

"What about your job, your home?" I asked, my eyes wide with surprise at her calm reaction.

"I already quit Merlotte's".

"Really?"

"Two days ago" she answered cheekily.

"And your house?"

"I'm going to rent it out to Holly and her kids" she said. "I already know she's interested and it would be nice to have that much life in the old house again. Gran would definitely approve".

"You are full of surprises lover" I whispered as I pulled her closer once more and buried my nose in her hair.

"You will need to find a new guard for me though because it wouldn't be fair to Alcide" she said.

"Agreed but I will offer him the position nonetheless because I trust him implicitly. Perhaps I could make it worth his while" I said.

"Eric, Alcide has a business to run" she reminded me.

"He could relocate the business here. As the new Authority he could be our contractor. It could be very lucrative for him" I pointed out.

"Well, ask him but don't order or demand he do it" my feisty one answered with her hands on her hips.

I couldn't help but smile at her cute, little, irate pose.

"Always thinking about others" I murmured as I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to have to figure out something for work though" she warned me.

"I assumed that would be the case" I started but a knock at the door interrupted our conversation.

I could feel that it was Godric and told Sookie so before opening the door for my maker.

"I am assuming that your conversation has gone well" he began. Obviously he must have felt my relief through our bond.

"Oh yeah Godric. I figured y'all would be asked to stay on" Sookie answered.

"And I assume that you have agreed to accompany Eric here permanently as well?" Godric asked.

"Yep".

"I wanted to request that you consider employment with us" Godric said as he motioned for them all to sit.

"I can find my own job Godric. You don't need to worry about me".

"This is a selfish request Sookie. We will be in need of brokering many new contracts and arrangements within the city and the country. With the new blood poised for distribution we will be working closer with humans and their governments and it would be invaluable to us to have your telepathic abilities present to ensure the veracity of those we are working with".

I literally had to grip the arm rests of my chair to prevent me from leaping up and hugging my maker.

"Did you know about this?" Sookie asked me suspiciously.

"I did not but I am grateful" I answered honestly.

"It would certainly be to our great advantage to have you on board" Godric added.

"OK I guess, but no ridiculously high salary" she warned.

Godric smiled boyishly at her before rising. "I will have a contract drawn up and have it ready for you tomorrow. I need to talk to Desmond directly to see how he has fixed his security breech"

We all rose as Godric left and when the door opened we saw Alcide was still at his post. I called him in, explained the new situation and quickly made my offer to him.

"I'm prepared to offer you $250,000 a year to provide for Sookie's security, plus all the costs to relocate and market your construction company in New Orleans, an exclusive contract with the Authority and travel expenses to and from Shreveport so you can run with the pack during the full moon and attend meetings".

Alcide's eyebrows raised even higher than mine did as he looked at me in shock.

"I can't accept that" he said. "It's too much".

I rolled my eyes. "Clearly you have been spending too much time with Sookie. Her safety is my utmost priority. No amount of money will be enough and I trust you. You'll do a better job for me if you are happy and well taken care of" I said simply.

Alcide narrowed his eyes while he contemplated the offer and my words.

"Deal" he said as he looked me in the eyes. "I'll be outside" he added as he strode back into the hallway.

I stood for moment dumbfounded by how easily everything had fallen into place.

"Guess I should call you chancellor now, huh?" Sookie said seductively.

I had forgotten that she was still wrapped up in the terry cloth robe. I leered down at her as I slowly untied the belt and let the robe fall off her shoulders into a pool on the floor.

"This chancellor Wants. You. Now." I said as I lowered us both to the floor and impaled her right there.

_A/N So sorry for the delay in posting!_


	26. The End

Epilogue

Our installment as permanent members of the Authority went smoothly and thankfully without much fanfare. Thalia and Pam were also approved by the world leaders, along with Sean's recommendation of the pro-human activist, Rosa. The six other chancellors were all known to us, had strong ties around the world, and were very pro mainstreaming. We gelled well and I anticipated working together easily. There was little to no objection to any of the appointments.

The new blood was finally in production and initial reaction was phenomenal. The blood was so similar to human blood that for the younger vampires they could almost not tell the difference. Godric already has his scientific teams working on "flavoring" the blood to mimic endorphin release and other human chemicals. And unlike True Blood, the new blood could actually sustain and nourish us for the long term.

New factories were being built all over the world and currently we were unable to keep up with demand. The new blood was going to mint us money hand over foot. Unfortunately we were going to need the revenues to help shore up the financial position of the Authority. Madelyn had discovered how much money had been squandered by the old regime and how much of the True Blood stock they actually owned. That stock was now worth zero.

It had been Sookie's idea to just call the blood "New Blood". We all had been referring to it that way since the inception and it just made sense. The marketing folks liked it as well and tied in the campaign to the dawning of a new age of vampire and human relations.

Godric used every opportunity to encourage cooperation between species and began hiring more and more humans. Sookie now held the title of Director of HR and was responsible for all the new hires as well as sitting in on all meetings with non supes. She and Godric had bickered about her salary which she told Godric was ridiculous but ultimately they had come to an agreement that I was very pleased with. She accepted a yearly wage of $100,000, plus room and board, a clothing allowance and all travel expenses. There was also a travel stipend for site seeing and she was made a small minority share holder in New Blood. I smiled at Godric's craftiness there. Sookie had no idea that her stock had already made her a multi millionaire. I had to make sure that when she got her first holdings statement that she didn't have a small heart attack.

Madelyn oversaw all the Authority finances along with the business managing of all Godric's personal assets. I had asked her to manage my own holdings as well. She kept close tabs on the accountants and reviewed every report with a fine tooth comb.

Frankly, Madelyn had continued to surprise me. She and Godric still found time to train nightly and he was still very cognizant that she was a newborn and needed supervision and instruction. Where he squeezed in the time I did not know but at times Godric asked that I spar with my new sister. I also knew that Sean and Pam had volunteered to help as well. When I had the opportunity to train with her I was shocked at the progress she was making. Her movements were much more controlled, her strength continued to impress me and she seemed so comfortable with her new vampire body, much more so than most newborns her age exhibited.

I knew that Godric had put on the backburner his search to better understand Madelyn's heritage and a potential supernatural connection. It became more evident to me that she must have something in her past that could explain her vampire gifts but like Godric, there was not enough time in my nights to explore the mystery right now.

I was pleased with the direction our dealings with the humans were progressing. More states were relaxing their discriminatory laws against vampires and supes in general. More concessions were being made to have meetings during evening hours and many stores were changing their hours to accommodate vampire customers. The most exciting development was that many states were now considering legalizing vampire-human marriages. I couldn't help but to think that Sookie would like to be wed in a human ceremony. The time was not right with all the new responsibilities but when I had a spare moment here or there, I began to mentally plan for how I would go about asking her to marry me.

Unfortunately I was tasked with more pressing issues like coordinating the first governmental elections with vampires. It has been decided that it would be appropriate for there to be vampire representation in all state houses of representatives and the plan was to hold a special elections so that all the voters, human and supes could cast their votes. We would also have a human representative on the Authority beginning next year. The hope was that eventually, there would be vampire representatives in Washington at the national level.

Even after the great reveal I never imagine that vampires would be accepted into mainstream society but here we were, not that many years later, making huge leaps and strides in that direction. Of course it really was all thanks to Godric. Without the development of New Blood, these advances in eliminating the discriminatory practices against vampires would never have ended. I had to give the humans credit for being so willing to dialogue with us and better understand our position. With vampires as allies instead of beings to be feared, much more could be accomplished and most humans understood that.

Of course there were always exceptions and small hate groups were popping up around the country arguing against the new vampire friendly laws. We kept close watch over these groups but unless there was any violence, we allowed them to continue to exercise their constitutional right to free speech even despite the fact that they were morons.

The group that scared me more were the vampires who weren't on board with this new step in mainstreaming. We had ears on the ground in a number of key areas where there was more support for the sanguinista movement and so far we were able to stay one step ahead of them. A few had been arrested and subsequently executed for plotting to kill the new Authority, us. The one thing Godric would not compromise on was our safety. He also hoped it would send a message to those who were contemplating an attack and it appeared to be working.

***000***

After toiling long and hard for over two years, we finally had established the kind of vampire friendly environment that we had always hoped for. We now enjoyed the same rights and privileges as all other tax paying Americans and it was illegal to discriminate against us.

As I stood at the altar in the small wooden country church I couldn't help by reflect on how far we really had come. Godric was at my side in a matching black tuxedo with his eyes closed. I was sure he was doing his own reminiscing. It still pained me to think of how close he had been to meeting the sun back on that roof top in Dallas and now he was basically our vampire savior. I was bursting with pride at all he accomplished.

"Your thoughts should be of other things" he whispered having felt my emotions through our bond.

"Without you this wouldn't be possible" I responded just as the first notes of the wedding march echoed through the old church.

I whipped my head around as the doors open and my eyes immediately drank in the vision that was my Sookie. She had chosen a simple, silk, a-line gown that was adorned with just a few crystal embellishments at the smallest part of her waist. It was a good thing I was vampire because she took my breath away as she walked slowly down the aisle with Madelyn at her side. I couldn't pry my eyes away from Sookie as she moved towards me and when she finally reached me I clasped her hand in mine and kissed her demurely.

"The kissing part is later" the priest joked and I could hear our small audience chuckle.

Godric and Madelyn stood together as well and Sean joined the priest on the dais.

I missed most of what was said, lost in the love and happiness that was radiating off of Sookie. I just focused on my lover. The soft curls of her hair as they cascaded down her back, the way her lips were tinted just a shade darker pink than natural, the light that was shining in her blue eyes. I couldn't remember a time where I was filled with more joy.

We exchanged traditionally vows and before I realized it was over, we were Mr. and Mrs. Northman and I was officially given permission to kiss my beautiful bride.

After a round of applause, the attention turned to Sean who was presiding over the vampire bonding ceremony of Godric and Madelyn. Madelyn had felt no need to marry in a traditional human ceremony and but was eager to marry Godric as per vampire customs.

Sean began the ritual and Sookie and I stood with Pam as Sean's words rang through the church. The oath of an eternal pledging was spoken and Godric reached for the ceremonial blade to make the first cut.

"Stop!" a booming voice echoed in the church. I whipped around with my fangs instantly down at the intruder and stepped in front of Sookie.

All the vampires in attendance were in attack mode as well but the voice more calmly spoke words of peace. "I come in peace, only to witness my kin wed".

"Show yourself" Godric demanded.

The air began to shimmer as a large warrior appeared ten feet away from the wedding party.

My eyes widened as I took in the fierce appearance of the warrior.

"Your kin?" Godric asked as a small grin crossed his face.

"Yes" said the Britlingen as he turned to gaze at Madelyn.

The End

_A/N Thanks to all for reading, reviewing and alerting. So nice to know that people were enjoying the story._


End file.
